Arctic Ponies
by Ramirosky
Summary: Equestria ha estado segura durante milenios, pero recientemente un mal ancestral que se creía derrotado resurge de los páramos helados cerca del Imperio de Cristal, dependera de un grupo de ponies el detener la destrucción del mundo que conocen y aman.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Un Truco Helado  
**

Todos en Equestria conocemos la historia del Imperio de Cristal, el día que resurgió del manto de sombras y obscuridad que una vez el Rey Sombra uso para maldecir a los pobres y esclavizados habitantes, ese día no solo el Rey Sombra fue liberado, ya que en las gélidas afueras del imperio algo más despertó, pero no fue sino hasta mucho más tarde que empezó a actuar, a planificar su venganza, a idear una forma de destruir toda Equestria y rearmarla a su despiadada y retorcida imaginación: ese día Némesis volvió.

Se preguntaran quien es Némesis, habrá tiempo para contar quien es ella, pero primero creo que tendría que empezar por decir quién soy yo, la mayoría de los ponies me conocen como "La gran y poderosa Trixie", otros me llaman Trixie Lullamoon pero para mis amigos y compañeros soy solo Trixie, normalmente trabajo como una unicornio que realiza trucos de magia e ilusionismo para sorprender al público, desde mi último cruce con Twilight Sparkle aprendí a ser más amable con los demás ponies, a no menospreciarlos, insultarlos o a pensar que soy mejor que todos, ella me enseño los verdaderos valores de la amistad, y me prometí a mí misma volver a Ponyville algún día para agradecerle como es debido todo lo que ella me mostro y a considerarla una amiga. Tenía planeado ir a verla cuando volviera de dar uno de mis shows móviles en el Imperio de Cristal cuando a mitad de camino fui atacada por unos seres hechos de hielo, pero era un hielo muy extraño, su color era de un rojo sangre y emanaban un aura de pura maldad a su alrededor, su sola presencia me hizo dar nauseas e incluso sentía un miedo que nunca en mi vida había sentido, en el momento en que uno de ellos empezó a moverse hacia a mi hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento: un simple acto de desaparición dejando atrás una falsa yo hecha de luces, fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para darme unos minutos de ventaja y correr por mi vida, desafortunadamente no conseguí llegar a por ayuda de los guardias de cristal o de cualquier otro pony cuando uno de esos monstruos de hielo consiguió darme caza y atraparme por una de mis patas traseras, el terror me invadió, patee, me sacudía e incluso tire hechizos para intentar zafarme de las heladas garras de mi captor, todo era en vano: las patadas no hicieron ni un rasguño en su cuerpo, mis sacudidas solo consiguieron darme un esguince y lo que más me sorprendió fue que los hechizos de fuego que aprendí para mis trucos no funcionaron, creo que solo hice que se enojara más conmigo. Era mi final, mis fuerzas se desvanecían, solo me quedaba esperar a que esos monstruos me devoraran, sola, sin alguien que pudiera salvarme, sin que alguien supiera que siquiera había muerto, solo encontrarían un charco de sangre y vísceras de lo que solía ser mi cuerpo, moriría sola y sin ningún amigo verdadero, sin poder decirle a Twilight lo agradecida que estaba de que me mostrara el buen camino, sola, sin ningún amigo verdadero, sin haberme enamorado siquiera…. O al menos eso creí en ese momento.

Justo antes de que el gigante helado me diera el primer mordisco su brazo fue pulverizado por un rayo de luz amarillo surgió de la nada, pero su mano aún seguía agarrándome, cuando mire en la dirección de la que provino esa luz salvadora pude ver a un grupo de cuatro ponies parados no muy lejos de donde aterrice, usaban unas mascaras para la nieve que nunca antes había visto, fueran quienes fueran ellos salvaron mi vida y estaría eternamente agradecidos con ellos. El agarre de la mano fría me hizo volver a la realidad de que aún no estaba a salvo, aún quedaban otros dos gigantes helados además de aquel al que le faltaba su brazo, hice un esfuerzo para poder arrastrarme hacia mis salvadores pero mis fuerzas hacia mucho habían dejado mi cuerpo y solo conseguí desplomarme en la nieve. Sentí los pasos de alguien que se acercó apresuradamente a mí y me levanto un poco con sus cascos.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?- fue lo que dijo aquel pony masculino.

Solo pude asentir suavemente, mi voz se había vuelto muy débil y quebradiza de tanto pedir ayuda anteriormente. Levante mi cabeza para intentar ver bien a aquel pony y pude notar dos cosas: la primera es que él era un unicornio de color blanco, distinguí un poco del color amarillo de sus ojos debido a que la máscara que usaba no me dejaba ver bien, el color de su crin era un negro con toques rojizos en las puntas; lo otro que pude notar es que en su mirada se veía una gran preocupación hacia mí, lo que hizo que me sintiera un tanto rara, nunca me habían visto con esos ojos con anterioridad. Aquel pony blanco me dio un abrazo y me susurro algo al oído:

\- Que bueno que te encontramos a tiempo Trixie- acto seguido me abrazo con mucho cuidado y cariño. Eso hizo que me sonrojara un poco.

Mi preocupado salvador se levantó de mi lado y lanzo un rayo de su cuerno que libero mi pata trasera del agarre gélido de esa mano y pude ver como la blanca nieve se tornaba roja cuando el hielo rojo derretido se asentó en ella, primero pensé que mi pierna o mi pata estaban lastimadas y que era mi sangre aquello que veía pero no era así, el hielo estaba hecho de sangre, de ahí que tuviera ese color tan extraño. Iba a preguntarle al unicornio blanco si sabía que era eso cuando escucho a otro de los ponies llamarlo:

-¡Krinx! ¡Vuelve a la base con ella, luego te alcanzaremos!- grito el que parecía ser el líder del grupo- ¡Dangarooq, ayúdalo a cargarla en su lomo!- otro pony del grupo solo asintió y se acercó a nosotros.

-¿¡Pero qué hacemos con el resto de los Gigantes de Hielo!? – gritó una voz femenina que venia del lado derecho del líder.

-¡Podremos contenerlos hasta que Krinx vuelva de la base! ¡Quédate cerca mío Slavya y prepara las armas!

-¡Entendido!

Luego de esa pequeña charla que tuvo el equipo, Krinx, el unicornio blanco que me ayudo, empezó a galopar hacia la ubicación de la base de su equipo conmigo en su lomo mientras sus amigos parecían estar luchando con unas armas especiales cuyo brillo se lograba distinguir incluso en esa tormenta de nieve que se levantó mientras peleaban contra los gigantes de hielo. Yo solo podía mirar boquiabierta como ellos se movían de forma coordinada para derribar a uno de los gigantes (al que le faltaba un brazo).

-¡Increíbles! ¿Verdad?- gritó Krinx con una voz que denotaba una gran alegría y emoción ante aquella pelea que tenía lugar a nuestras espaldas- ¡Sujétate con fuerza Trixie, este camino no es muy bonito que digamos! ¡jajajajaja!

Luego de unos minutos llegamos a lo que parecía ser un abismo de miles de metros de altura, Krinx seguía a todo galope lo cual me preocupaba ya que se dirigía directo hacia el precipicio sin intenciones de frenar.

-¡ESPERA! ¡FRENA! ¡VAMOS A CAERNOS AL VACIO SI SIGUES ASI!- conseguí gritar con las pocas fuerzas que volvieron a mi cuerpo en ese momento de alta tensión

-¡Ese es el plan mi querida pasajera! ¡Aerolíneas Krinx está a su servicio! ¡¿Desea maní?!- grito el unicornio blanco cuya salud mental empezaba a dudar a cada segundo que pasaba.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR EN BROMEAR EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE?! ¡VAMOS A CAER…!- fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de ver como el suelo debajo de nuestros cascos se desvanecía para dar lugar a un oscuro abismo.

Justo cuando esperaba sentir la falta de gravedad un destello de luz nos rodeó y aparecimos en una sala bien iluminada, el frio dejo de sentirse alrededor de mi cuerpo siendo reemplazado por el calor del ambiente en donde nos encontrábamos, lo que antes fue una cueva se había convertido en toda una base secreta escondida llena de mapas, monitores, una sala de estar con sillones en los cuales sentía unas ganas tremendas de tirarme y nunca más levantarme (o por lo menos levantarme a buscar algo de comer). Había muchas otras salas que no alcance a ver bien cuando sentí que Krinx disminuía su velocidad y me ayudo a bajar de su espalda levitándome un poco con su magia y depositándome en un sofá.

\- Lamento no haberte podido cargar como una princesa o de poder darte un buen tour por nuestra cuevita, pero como sabes necesito volver a ayudar a mis amigos. Si te sientes bien puedes ver la acción en vivo y en directo por aquellos monitores- dijo Krinx señalando a unas pantallas que estaban en una pared un tanto alejada de donde yo me encontraba descansando- Oh y si tienes hambre o sed la cocina esta por la segunda puerta a la derecha, trata de no tocar las cosas de Slavya, se puso como una fiera el otro día cuando quise comerme su yogurt, jejeje, bueno espera con ansias mi regreso Trixie, quisiera charlar de un montón de cosas contigo.- dicho esto hizo un saludo y desapareció por esa entrada misteriosa. Sintiéndome por fin a salvo y contenta de vivir otro día mi cuerpo dio lugar al cansancio y me quede dormida, luego de lo que había pasado no quería hacer otra cosa más que descansar.

Tuve un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla sobre aquellos gigantes de hielo, sobre como nadie llego a salvarme, sobre como la oscuridad iba consumiendo cada parte de mi ser, como mi alma iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Me levante sobresaltada y sudando frio, tarde unos minutos en recomponerme y darme cuenta de que ya no estaba en el sofá, estaba en una habitación acostada en una cama, las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, solo podía ver un pequeño rayo de luz viniendo de debajo del marco de la puerta. Escuche como alguien se acercaba a la puerta, al abrirla las luces me enceguecieron por unos segundos y pude ver que estaba en una habitación de color naranja, la cama donde me encontraba era una litera y yo estaba en la cama de abajo, las paredes tenían imágenes ¿mías?, eran afiches que había mandado a hacer hace cierto tiempo para firmar y entregar a algunos fanáticos de mis trucos cuando finalizaba mis shows.

-¡Vaya! Veo que despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupados Trixie, pensamos que no llegaríamos a tiempo para salvarte- dijo una voz femenina que había escuchado con anterioridad en la nieve, era una pony terrestre de color marrón, con una crin rubia y una coleta, sus ojos eran de color celeste, o por lo menos uno lo era, usaba un parche en su ojo izquierdo, usaba una especie de traje lleno de bolsillos de color azul con negro.

\- Emm disculpa pero Trixie quisiera saber unas cuantas cosas: primero ¿dónde estoy? Segundo ¿qué eran esas cosas de ahí fuera? Tercero ¿cómo saben mi nombre? Y ¿por qué hay tantos afiches míos aquí?

\- Bueno, en ese orden las respuestas serian: uno, estas en nuestra base, dos esas cosas de ahí fuera eran gigantes de hielo, por suerte solo eran los típicos descerebrados que solo saben gruñir, comer y romper pero no precisamente en ese orden o no por lo general, tres, sabemos tu nombre gracias a Krinx y eso también respondería la cuarta pregunta, todos esos afiches los junto él, y como dato extra: esta es su habitación. Te trajimos hasta aquí ya que dormir en un sofá no es precisamente la idea que tengo de descansar tranquila- dijo Slavya en un tono amable mientras respondía a mis preguntas.

\- ¿Su base? Y ¿a qué se dedican? ¿Por qué la entrada es así? ¿Volverán esos monstruos? ¿Estamos a salvo aquí? ¿Y si…?

\- Wow, wow, wow, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate amiga, todas esas preguntas serán respondidas a su debido tiempo, por ahora creo que es mejor que vayas a ver a nuestro líder, quiere hablar contigo pero quería esperar a que te pusieras mejor para poder charlar mejor, y además necesitamos liberar a Krinx de su cadena.

\- ¿Cadena?- dije un tanto curiosa sobre el porque encadenarían al pony que cuido de mí.

\- Sep, cadena, es tu fan número uno y tuve que encadenarlo para que no se hiciera ideas raras ya que estas durmiendo en su cama, oh y que no te deje engañar su apariencia heroica de hace unas horas, solo quiso lucirse un poco frente a ti- dijo Slavya

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Cómo se comporta él normalmente?- pregunte

\- Como un potrillo travieso que le gusta hacer bromas y chistes muchas veces ridículos- respondió Slavya de forma seca e inmediata (lo suponía desde hace un rato)- Si ya te sientes mejor sígueme, te llevare hasta Rex, es nuestro líder en caso de que quieras hacer más preguntas, además de que no conoces como está organizada la base.

\- Esta bien, Trixie te seguirá, aunque aún me siento un tanto cansada.- dije levantándome de la cama y siguiendo a Slavya a través del sistema de túneles que hicieron en el interior de la cueva, la base era más grande por dentro de lo que me imaginaba. De camino hacia donde se encontraba el líder de este particular grupo cruzamos cerca de una especie de jardín zen, y en medio de ese jardín se encontraba otro pony terrestre de color marrón oscuro, con una crin naranja, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviera meditando, hecho que me impidió ver el color de sus ojos.

\- Ese de ahí es Dangarooq, él te ayudo a subirte a Krinx, normalmente no suele hablar mucho, es una especie de monje que vino a ayudarnos desde una parte lejana de Equestria, no lo parece a simple vista pero es un gran peleador, el solo podría agrietar una montaña si lo quisiera, y de hecho lo hizo un día, nos asustó bastante al ver la fuerza que el poseía, pero aun así es muy tranquilo tanto cuando está en reposo o combatiendo.- dijo Slavya. Lo que ella dijo me dejo boquiabierta, ¡este pony posee una fuerza tal como para agrietar una montaña con solo sus cascos!

Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía ser la sala de mando, vimos a Rex hablando con Krinx y parecía que estaban en una discusión.

\- Por las barbas de Celestia ¡¿cuántas veces te dije que tengas cuidado con tus hechizos Krinx?! ¡Pudiste herir a Trixie con ese ataque tan descuidado!- gritaba Rex.

\- Lo es y lo siento, pero tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ella.- se defendía Krinx.

\- Mira, se cuánto admiras a Trixie y se notó a leguas que intentabas impresionarla, solo te diré que cuando quieras jugar a ser el héroe nos des un aviso antes de soltar ataques.- dijo Rex en un tono más calmado pero aún molesto (y de hecho Krinx me impresiono en más de una forma hoy).

\- Esta bien, para la próxima hare sonar una corneta de guerra antes de atacar, ¿te parece bien?- respondió Krinx en un tono de voz un tanto burlona.

\- Hazlo si quieres Romeo, pero recuerda que no estás solo ahí fuera, estas junto al equipo, junto a tus amigos, ¿cómo quieres que reaccione cuando veo a mi mejor amigo poniendo su vida en juego sin antes tener un plan?- dijo Rex ahora con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.

\- N-no lo había pensado, fue solo un reflejo el de protegerla antes de que algo malo le pasara, espero que ella no me vea como alguien impulsivo y un tanto irresponsable por haber hecho eso- se lamentaba Krinx.

-Bueno, creo que podrás preguntarle eso cara a cara ahora si quieres jejeje- respondió Rex ahora con un tono burlón al ver que Slavya y yo nos acercábamos

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-q-q-q-q-que?! ¡¿E-e-e-e-e-ella está detrás de mí?!- tartamudeo Krinx mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate al notarme.

\- Oh, qué gran y poderosa debe de ser Trixie si consiguió con solo su presencia reducirte solo a unas cuantas palabritas jajajajaja- se burlaba Rex- bueno, podrás charlar todo lo que quieras con ella más tarde, primero necesito hacer "eso" con ella.

\- Espera, ¿eso quiere decir lo que creo que quiere decir?- pregunto Krinx un tanto incrédulo ante lo que dijo su mejor amigo.

\- Solo si ella decide Kri, reza a los dioses para que suceda.- respondió Rex- mientras charlamos quiero que ayudes a Slavya en su taller, el carro de Trixie sufrió graves daños y necesitara ayuda para repararlo.

\- Yo, reparando, ¡¿el carro de espectáculos de Trixie?! ¡Es como una segunda navidad!- dijo Krinx mientras saltaba por todos lados como un pequeño potrillo en su cumpleaños (fue un tanto tierno el verlo así).

Cuando Krinx y Slavya se fueron a reparar mi carro, Rex y yo nos quedamos a solas en la sala para discutir un tema de suma importancia. Él era un pegaso de color verde, una crin negra tirando hacia una tonalidad de rojo y ojos de colores distintos, uno era rojo y el otro celeste (heterocromia quizás) con una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo.

\- Bueno, Trixie Lullamoon, esta es la cosa, quiero saber si te interesaría unirte a nuestro pequeño grupo de ponies para combatir y mantener a raya a esos gigantes de hielo que ya viste con anterioridad.- fueron las palabras de Rex quien fue directo al grano con su propuesta.

Mi primera reacción fue la de dejar caer mi boca en sorpresa a la propuesta que me estaban haciendo, yo, Trixie, ¿unirme a un grupo de ponies que acabo de conocer para luchar contra unos monstruos de hielo gigantes que casi me devoran hace unas horas?

\- Antes de que digas algo déjame ponerte al tanto del peligro que estas criaturas representan, normalmente logramos destruirlos o ahuyentarlos antes de que cualquier pony pueda tener contacto directo con ellos, si supieran que aun luego de que el Imperio de Cristal obtuviera de nuevo el corazón de cristal corren peligro, seguramente se pondrían preocupados o tristes y eso restaría poder a la mayor arma defensiva que tienen, y eso empeoraría las cosas para todos. Estos gigantes de hielo color sangre no solían ser así, antes eran una tribu que vivía de forma tranquila lejos de la civilización pony o yak liderados por su jefe Ymir.

\- P-pero si eran tranquilos ¿Por qué me atacaron?- alcance a preguntar interrumpiendo un poco a Rex.

\- Bueno, cuando el Imperio resurgió hace ya un tiempo atrás no solo el Rey Sombra fue liberado ese día, alguien más terrible aun, un terror ancestral podría decirse se desato ese día también, esa alguien es la harpía de hielo Némesis, ella fue encerrada en el hielo miles de años antes que Sombra, incluso antes de que Celestia y Luna existieran.

\- ¿Némesis? Nunca antes había escuchado su nombre, ni siquiera en los libros de leyendas, y ¿Qué es una harpía de hielo si puedo saber?- pregunte un tanto nerviosa.

\- Podría explicarte toda la historia sobre esto, pero creo que es mejor que lees las copias que se hicieron en su momento, es un poco extenso y agotador tener que narrar todo lo sucedido- fue la respuesta de Rex, acto seguido saco unas carpetas de un escritorio y me las alcanzo. Las capetas estaban firmadas por Blaze Ageless.

Luego de leerme las carpetas que contenían la historia completa sobre las harpías de hielo, sobre Némesis y sobre la magia en la que ella se especializaba (magia de sangre), sobre la guerra de todas las especies para detenerla y la mención de una alicornio guerrera llamada Midnight Shine, eso llamo mi atención ya que no parecía haber mucha información sobre ella.

-¿Por qué no hay casi nada sobre esa Midnight Shine? ¿Qué paso con esa alicornio?- fue la duda que en lugar de dejar para mis adentros la dije en voz alta.

\- Todo lo referente a Midnight Shine lo posee la princesa Luna, pero no puedo pedirle esa información si antes no respondes a mi pregunta- respondió Rex, con una mirada seria y un tono en su voz serio también- ¿te unirás a nuestro equipo?. Si la respuesta es si entonces podremos responderte todas las preguntas que quieras, y si es un no, puedes retirarte de esta base y olvidarte de que nosotros estamos aquí, nuestra existencia ha pasado desapercibida por los ponies del Imperio y preferimos que siga así. No te obligare a que te unas a nosotros, esa es una decisión muy difícil y no quiero que estés aquí en contra de tu voluntad, así que ¿cuál es tu respuesta?

Mi mente estaba indecisa, por un lado quería ayudar a estos ponies para combatir y mantener a raya a esos gigantes de hielo y también quería saber más sobre esa alicornio guerrera y cómo fue que detuvieron a Némesis en la antigüedad, en mi otro casco tenía la preocupación de que si me unía a ellos significaría poner mi propia vida y la de ellos en juego en esta misión casi mortal que enfrentaban.

\- Em Trixie quisiera pensarlo un poco antes de decidir qué hacer, he pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo, aún sigo asimilando todo lo que sucedió- respondí de forma un tanto tímida.

\- Claro que puedes, cuando te sientas realmente lista para responderme solo avísame, estaré aquí terminando algunos papeles- dijo Rex, note algo en su voz que hizo sentirme más calmada, como si su liderazgo me estuviera inspirando o algo similar.

Con un poco de tiempo para aclarar mi mente decidí ver si podía encontrar el taller donde estaban reparando mi carro de espectáculos (que también era como mi casa rodante) y de paso relajarme en un lugar más familiar. Sin mucho esfuerzo logre hallar dicho lugar, solo tuve que seguir los gritos de Slavya hacia Krinx.

\- Krinx por última vez ¡deja de husmear en las cosas de Trixie! ¡Y quítate su sombrero!- se escuchaba decir por los pasillos de la cueva… un momento, ¡¿Mi sombrero?!

\- Oh vamos, déjame vivir mi sueño un momento ¿No crees que me queda genial? Casi parezco un verdadero ilusionista profesional- escuche decir a Krinx mientras me acercaba a la puerta sigilosamente y lo veía hacer poses con mi sombrero puesto, no se puso mi capa porque Slavya la tenía cerca de ella para posiblemente evitar que Krinx la use. Al ver esa escena tuve que aguantarme la risa para no delatar mi posición, algo que no logre ya que tanto Krinx como Slavya voltearon a verme cubriéndome detrás de la puerta.

\- Bueno, al parecer la dueña vino a reclamar lo que por derecho es suyo Krinx, quítate su sombrero ya ¿quieres?- dijo Slavya señalando la cabeza del unicornio blanco.

\- Oww no pude ni siquiera hacer un truco de ilusionismo en el nuevo y mejorado escenario móvil de combate- se lamentaba Krinx cabizbajo… ¡¿Escenario móvil de combate?!

\- ¿U-u-u-ustedes h-h-h-hicieron de mi escenario una plataforma de combate? ¿En tan poco tiempo y sin mi permiso?- alcance a decir sorprendida de lo que acababa de escuchar, y ahí se iba mi plan de relajarme en un lugar familiar.

\- Ya estas asustando a Trixie de nuevo ¿verdad? Estoy un 100% segura de que ni siquiera le advertiste sobre la ilusión del abismo de la entrada cuando la trajiste ¿no es así?- le reprochaba Slavya a Krinx- puedes estar tranquila de que lo de escenario móvil de combate es solo la forma de este despistado de decir que tu casa rodante-escenario móvil esta lista y como nueva.

Bueno eso me deja una duda menos para aclarar sobre esta base, en serio tendría que hablar con Krinx a solas tanto para agradecerle por poner su vida en peligro para rescatarme como para echarle en cara los sustos que me hizo y me está haciendo pegar.

\- Y bien Trixie, ¿decidiste unirte a nosotros o tendremos que organizarte una fiesta de despedida?- pregunto Slavya, al instante note la cara de tristeza que Krinx puso cuando escucho esas palabras y como me miraba con unos ojos tristes (casi como un perrito rogando por comida, lo cual me pareció gracioso y un tanto lindo).

Sin mucho que decir les dije que aún estaba esperando a reacomodar mi mente ante tal propuesta y que tan pronto tuviera una respuesta Krinx sería el primero en tener una respuesta. Eso basto para que él brillara con alegría.

Luego de pedirles permiso para estar unos momentos a solas para reflexionar en mi camerino, me senté a mirarme frente al espejo unos momentos, tenía muchas cosas planeadas este día y ninguna involucraba el ataque de unos monstruos hechos de magia prohibida o el hecho de que casi pierdo mi vida en la nieve, tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, creo que hoy me levante del lado equivocado de la cama.

Justo cuando me estaba viendo la pierna donde uno de los gigantes de hielo me había atrapado unas alarmas empezaron a sonar por toda la base, por unos altavoces escuche la voz de Rex llamando a todo el grupo hacia donde estaban los monitores, yo también fui a ver de qué se iban todas esas alarmas. Al llegar a la sala central donde los monitores se encontraban todo el mundo estaba reunido a su alrededor viendo lo que parecía ser una nueva presencia de gigantes de hielo en las cercanías del Imperio de Cristal, por algún motivo el mirarlos a través de esos monitores no producía esa sensación de inconformidad y terror que sentí cuando los vi en persona.

\- ¡Maldición! Dos ataques en un solo día de nuevo, esto se está volviendo molesto, agarren sus máscaras y las armas equipo, el trabajo nos llama de nuevo- dijo Rex mientras corría a buscar sus cosas.

\- ¡Si señor!- dijeron Slavya y Krinx al unísono, Dangarooq solo asintió con la cabeza.

Este pequeño grupo de ponies estaban organizados de tal forma que en menos de un minuto todos estaban usando esas máscaras para la nieve un tanto extrañas que vi antes. Justo antes de que salieran corriendo hacia la entrada alcance a preguntarle a Krinx para que servían las cosas que ellos usaban y que despertaron mi curiosidad desde el momento en que los vi.

\- ¿No te lo dije? Bueno, las máscaras protegen no solo nuestros ojos de la nieve, sino que también sirven como una máscara antigás que evita que el aura de los gigantes de hielo corruptos nos afecte, sus efectos varían de pony a pony pero por lo general al inhalar el aire helado que los rodea uno puede sentir como un terror inimaginable los invade y se quedan paralizados del miedo, fue lo que sentiste cuando te rodearon hace unas horas.- me explico Krinx, bueno eso me dejo en claro por qué no pude reaccionar cuando los vi- Ahora que lo pienso el simple hecho de que pudieras moverte e incluso atacarlos fue sorprendente, hasta el momento ningún pony se había librado como tú lo hiciste, eso solo te hizo más genial en mi libro jajaja.

¿Nadie más que yo se ha librado de esos gigantes de hielo? Eso me pareció extraño pero al mismo tiempo me sentí muy agradecida por esa gran buena suerte que tuve. Luego de terminar su explicación Krinx me dijo que si quería ver un poco más de cerca las armas y máscaras que ellos poseían que revisara el taller de Slavya o si quería aprender el hechizo que él utilizo contra esos monstruos que revisara en su habitación y que viera su gran actuación estelar por medio de los monitores. Dicho eso salió corriendo detrás de sus compañeros y amigos.

De nuevo estaba sola en la cueva, aún si estaba a salvo en ese lugar una sensación de preocupación empezó a hacerse presente en mí. Recorría la base tratando de sacarme ese sentimiento de mi cabeza (¿o era de mi pecho?), decidí estudiarme ese hechizo que Krinx tenía para distraerme un poco, no era tan complicado como lo esperaba, era una ligera variación de mi hechizo de fuego pero mezclando otros elementos al mismo tiempo para lograr ese efecto explosivo que vi.

\- _Ayúdales-_ escuche decir a una voz en mi cabeza, mire para todos lados en la habitación pensando que era alguna mala broma de Krinx. Curiosamente no me asuste pero si me sorprendí por eso.

- _Te necesitan_ \- volví a escuchar, ahora si estaba preocupada, tal vez fuera el estrés que se estaba apoderando de mí el que comenzaba a hacerme escuchar voces.

- _Ellos están en peligro_ \- ¿Ellos? ¡Acaso!...

Corrí hacia la sala donde estaban los monitores, en ellos vi como el grupo de ponies que había arriesgado sus vidas todo este tiempo estaban siendo derrotados por alguien más que los gigantes de hielo, había alguien más ahí fuera, la figura era alta, de aspecto femenino y con alas que parecían tener carámbanos colgando de las mismas, era traslucida como el hielo mismo pero debido a los monitores transmitiendo las imágenes en blanco y negro no pude saber si su color era rojo como el de los gigantes, aunque suponía que lo era. Si no fuera imposible diría que estaba viendo a una harpía de hielo.

\- _¡Sálvalos! -_ gritaba esa voz en mi cabeza. No tenía que pensármelo dos veces, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, busque una de esas máscaras en el taller y me puse mi típico atuendo de espectáculos y salí corriendo a todo galope para ayudar a esos ponies, se los debía y no podía dejarlos morir ahí fuera, no después de todo lo que habían hecho por mí.

Con una determinación y un valor que nunca antes había sentido llegue a la zona donde estaba teniendo lugar el combate y vi como los gigantes guiados por esa harpía carmesí atacaban a los ponies que me salvaron anteriormente, uno de esos monstruos agarro a Krinx por una de sus piernas traseras y lo arrastraba inconsciente hacia el grupo de cinco gigantes. Use el hechizo nuevo que aprendí para liberar a Krinx y destrozar a otros dos que se acercaron a él, me resultaba fácil atacarlos ahora que llevaba esta máscara especial puesta, podía mirarlos, podía luchar, podía ayudar. Rex no se dio vuelta a ver quién era que estaba ayudándolos en ese momento, él solo voló hacia su amigo caído y lo llevo a salvo hasta donde estaba yo, algo dentro mío me dijo que él supo que era yo desde el comienzo. Luego de dejar a Krinx cerca de mí voló hacia Slavya y Dangarooq que aún seguían de pie aunque muy mal heridos, a ella la hirieron en su costado, podía ver las marcas de garras, y a Dangarooq le habían congelado las piernas en el lugar, no podía liberarse por más que quisiera. Use el hechizo de Krinx para romper ese hielo, Dangarooq se sacudió un poco y salió corriendo de cara hacia los gigantes dándoles golpes solo con sus cascos y partiéndolos en miles de pedazos, era la primera vez que lo veía en acción y era algo muy asombroso.

La harpía de hielo quien solo estuvo observando todo este tiempo permaneció inmóvil mientras los gigantes eran destruidos tanto por Dangarooq como por mí. Cuando finalmente todos fueron acabados dio unos pasos hacia nosotros y dijo:

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que los subestime un poco pequeños ponies, y yo que pensaba que después de miles de años de estar encerrada no podría divertirme como lo hice hace años jajaja, oh pero es una pena que con este cuerpo temporal no pueda seguir jugando con ustedes, tal vez la próxima vez puedan entretenerme como es debido JAJAJAJAJAJAjajaja…- se rio la harpía de hielo, no, mejor dicho Némesis antes de que su cuerpo se volviera una mancha roja en la nieve.

\- La bruja carmesí ha vuelto- dijo Dangarooq.

Ya en la base, Rex estaba curando las heridas de Slavya, Dangarooq se fue hacia su jardín zen a descansar y Krinx seguía durmiendo en su cama. Me acerque a Rex para ayudarle a cambiar los vendajes de Slavya y revisar su estado, ella se encontraba consciente y adolorida pero bien en términos generales.

\- Te agradezco tu ayuda Trixie, de no ser por ti habríamos muerto todos nosotros, todos te debemos una supongo- dijo Rex mientras le pasaba unas gasas y cinta.

\- No es necesario agradecerme, Trixie hizo lo que cualquier otro pony hubiera hecho- les respondí dándoles una sonrisa sincera.

\- Lo sabemos, pero aun así me sorprende el hecho de que te aprendieras el hechizo de Krinx en tan poco tiempo, el tardó una semana en lograr lo que tu hiciste ahí fuera, y ¿Cómo fue que supiste que estábamos en peligro? Si mal no recuerdo no estabas ni cerca de los monitores cuando nos fuimos- dijo Slavya.

\- Bueno, no me llaman ¡"La gran y poderosa Trrrixie" por nada!, ese hechizo se parecía un poco a uno que ya tengo dominado, por eso no me resulto complicado aprenderlo- respondí con un poco de aires de grandeza tengo que admitir (como en los viejos tiempos)- y con respecto a lo último una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que tenía que ayudarlos, que ustedes estaban en peligro.

La mirada de Rex y Slavya hacia mí fue tanto de sorpresa como de incredulidad, y no los culparía, si alguien viniera hacia mi diciéndome que una voz en su cabeza le dijo que yo estaba en peligro lo hubiera internado en un manicomio en el acto. Pero fui yo la más sorprendida de todos cuando me dijeron que esa voz que oí no era producto de mi imaginación, sino la voz de una pony cuyo nombre ya conocía: Midnight Shine.

\- El que ella pudiera comunicarse telepáticamente contigo no es raro, su poder le permite hacer mucho más y eso que está encerrada en el hielo- dijo Slavya.

-¿Encerrada en el hielo? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunte. Rex solo se levantó y me dijo

\- Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos antes ¿verdad?- sabía a qué se refería con eso pero esta vez mi respuesta estaba clara, ahora estaba decidida.

\- Si, la recuerdo y quiero que sepas que Trixie va a unírseles en su noble causa- fue la respuesta que le di.

\- Nos alegra escuchar eso, ahora sí tienes privilegios de nivel 2 para saber más sobre Midnight Shine, solo tenemos que enviarle un mensaje a la princesa Luna y ella te alcanzara las copias que posee sobre su historia- contesto Rex. Espero que mi curiosidad no haya influenciado en mi decisión de unirme- Creo que cierto unicornio estará feliz de escuchar esta noticia no lo crees así ¿"Mist"?

\- ¡Rex! ¡No digas mi verdadero nombre en público!- gritaba Slavya mientras se sonrojaba- ¡Sabes que eso me da vergüenza!

Un momento, ¿el verdadero nombre de Slavya era Mist? Ok ahora si me están confundiendo, aunque debo admitir que Slavya no suena para nada a un nombre que tendría una pony.

\- Jajaja vamos, ahora que tenemos una nueva miembro creo que debe saber tu verdadero nombre además de tu apodo- se burlaba Rex, casi parecía una copia de Krinx- luego te invitare a cenar si quieres.

\- ¿U-u-u-u-una c-c-c-cena s-s-s-solo p-p-p-para n-n-nosotros?- contesto Slavya nerviosa y roja como un tomate, una faceta que no creí que ella tenía (creo que vi una ligera sonrisa en su rostro antes de que se cubriera por la vergüenza).

Mi decisión de unirme a ellos no parecía tan mala al verlos comportarse de esa manera los unos con los otros, al saber cómo cuidaban del Imperio en secreto, seguramente si se supiera el nombre de este grupo seria para darles una medalla en reconocimiento por su valentía. Mmmm, ahora que lo pienso…

\- ¿Cómo es el nombre de este grupo de ponies?- pregunte, me estaba uniendo a un grupo cuyo nombre no sabía, gran movimiento de mi parte.

\- Oh es cierto, no te lo habíamos dicho- respondía Rex- oficialmente no tenemos un nombre, pero como eso nos parecía un tanto aburrido hicimos una votación para elegir un nombre, y le enviamos nuestros resultados a Shining Armor y a la princesa Cadance, nos hacemos llamar: "Arctic Ponies".


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2: Mente Fría**

Hoy comienza mi primer día oficial con los Artic Ponies desde que me uní a ellos ayer, luego de realizar una función la noche anterior en el Imperio de Cristal decidí pasar el tiempo conociendo mejor el lugar, era la primera vez que tenía la chance de poder visitar este hermoso lugar lleno de historia y de ver el famoso Corazón de Cristal que estaba justo debajo del Palacio Real, lo que no esperaba ver en un restaurante a un par de ponies que conocí ese mismo día, eran Rex y Slavya cenando los dos a solas, Rex usaba un traje elegante de color negro y una corbata de color verde con rayas blancas, Slavya estaba usando un hermoso vestido de color azul lapislázuli, su crin tenía un peinado distinto al que recuerdo, estaba preciosa y hacían una linda pareja ambos, Slavya se la veía con una expresión de verdadera felicidad mientras que Rex miraba el menú viendo que elegir para comer. Decidí no molestarlos y dejarlos disfrutar de su momento a solas, después de todo se lo merecían, aunque me hicieron sentir un tanto celosa por no poder pasar una escena como esa con algún pony especial. Sin nada más que hacer me retire a descansar a mi camerino hasta el día siguiente.

Al llegar la mañana unos golpes a mi puerta me despertaron, era Krinx que me había venido a buscar para ir a desayunar a su lugar favorito, sin ningún plan por el momento acepte su oferta y salimos a pasear, yo salí usando mi típico atuendo ya que con el ataque de ayer no solo mi casa fue afectada, sino todo mi guardarropas, mi traje típico se salvó porque lo guardo en otro lado (podría aprovechar que estoy aquí para comprarme un poco más de ropa con las ganancias que obtuve), Krinx iba a mi lado usando un chaleco azul índigo y unos lentes de sol tipo aviador, el chaleco le quedaba bien, los lentes no le quedaban mal, pero tampoco le favorecían.

Caminando un poco llegamos a una tienda de donas con una gran variedad de sabores y decorados personalizados para hacer la dona que a uno más le gustase, era como un paraíso de donas, se me hacía agua la boca con solo ver todo eso. Krinx se adelantó y empezó a ordenar una docena de donas y unos capuccinos para nosotros, puede que a él le guste hacer chistes y bromas a toda hora pero cuando quiere puede ser un verdadero caballero, 10 puntos para él. Los capuccinos que servían aquí eran realmente deliciosos, eran servidos en unas copas de cristal alargadas, la espuma estaba hasta arriba y rociada con trocitos de chocolate, y como toque final tenía un chocolate ramificado en su interior (seguramente saldré con diabetes de este lugar, pero me preocupare por eso más adelante), Krinx me acerco unas donas para probarlas, estaban rellenas con crema de maní ¡mi favorita! ¿Cómo supo Krinx mis gustos?

\- Se lo de la crema de maní debido a una entrevista que te hicieron hace tiempo en una revista, olvide el nombre de la revista pero recuerdo perfectamente lo que hablaban de ti, fue cuando diste un espectáculo en uno de los teatros de Manehattan poco antes de que fueras hacia Ponyville- respondió el unicornio blanco al notar la mirada de duda que tenía fijada en él.

Oh ahora recuerdo esa entrevista, y los hechos de Ponyville, fue como abrir una herida vieja y rociarla con sal y limón, me sentía muy avergonzada al recordar lo arrogante que fui en aquel entonces y todos los daños materiales que cause por una mentira que casi causo el fin de mi carrera. Bien, mi mañana apenas comienza y ya me siento fatal.

\- ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! Olvide por completo que eso podría traerte malos recuerdos- se disculpaba Krinx de rodillas frente a mí al notar las nubes negras que tenía dándome vueltas por la cabeza. La escena era tal que llamó la atención del resto de la clientela hacia nosotros, normalmente estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención pero en esta ocasión me sentía avergonzada de que nos miraran de esa forma y para colmo Krinx no se percataba de eso.

\- K-Krinx, te perdono pero levántate del suelo, la gente nos mira raro- alcance por fin a decirle al terco unicornio que seguía en sus rodillas pidiéndome perdón con la cara en el suelo.

\- Esta bien, pero déjame reponerte esto de alguna forma-dijo finalmente levantándose y sentándose de nuevo en su asiento con cara de perrito que hizo algo malo y suplicando- Puedes pedirme lo que sea, si quieres que sea tu sirviente por una semana lo haré, si necesitas un asistente para tus trucos o si quieres que te compre algo solo dímelo.

Con eso basto para que mi mente se pusiera a pensar en que forma le haría pagar el mal momento que me hizo pasar no solo ahora sino también lo del día de ayer (ese maldito susto que me hizo dar cuando entramos a la base o su mal chiste sobre el maní), haré que se arrepienta de haber dicho "Puedes pedirme lo que sea" jejeje.

\- Muy bien Krinx, Trixie aceptara tu propuesta de perdón si me acompañas a hacer algo luego de terminar nuestro desayuno, pero tendrás que hacer todo según yo te diga ¿De acuerdo?- le conteste con una mirada que denotaba mis intenciones reales.

\- Tienes mi Pinkie promesa de que lo hare- dijo Krinx mientras hacía unas señas extrañas, y estoy segura que ese nombre lo escuche antes en algún lugar.

Luego de haber terminado nuestro desayuno salimos a por aquello que necesitaba con urgencia: ropa nueva, no podía usar mi traje de espectáculos para todo (aunque normalmente no usamos ropa), además de que si quería ir a cenar a algún restaurante elegante sería de mal gusto que me vieran como si estuviera por realizar un show (no es que me moleste tampoco). Buscando un poco por las calles del Imperio llegamos a una boutique llena de distintos tipos de ropa, desde vestidos de fiesta hasta vestidos para todas las estaciones del año e incluso vestidos de novia, la selección de zapatos era amplia, estaríamos aquí un largo rato.

Tras haber escogido algunos de los vestidos que me gustaban fui al probador a ver cómo me quedaban, el primer vestido que me probé era un vestido de fiestas de color rojo con toque de amarillo en las partes de los bordes del cuello y a lo largo del cierre, tenía una gran estrella amarilla cerca del pecho*1, una linda primera opción pero no podía irme con este vestido de inmediato ya que aún tenía otros tres para probarme. El segundo vestido también era de fiestas con un color negro y un cinto a juego de color blanco, si tuviera unos aretes para combinar me lo llevaría. Tercer vestido, este era de un tono verde oscuro con tonos claros que formaban hojas, no muy de mi estilo. Último vestido, su color era amarillo y servía tanto para la calle como para una fiesta (o por lo menos eso fue lo que me dijo la vendedora cuando le pedí probármelo), este junto al vestido rojo fueron los que más me gustaron, creo que me llevaré ambos.

Antes de sacarme el vestido amarillo que estaba usando decidí molestar un poco a Krinx quien estaba sentado en unos sillones para probarse los zapatos, él tenía una cara de aburrimiento tal que parecía estar por dormirse en cualquier momento. Veo que mi plan de venganza se ejecuta a la perfección.

\- Krinx ¿Puedes venir un minuto? Trixie quiere tu opinión en algo- lo llamé. Esto estaría divertido jejeje.

\- ¡V-voy!- respondió Krinx quien parecía sorprendido de que lo llamara de la nada.

Cuando él se acercó a los probadores corrí la cortina para mostrarle mi vestido amarillo luciéndolo como una supermodelo. La cara de Krinx no tenía precio, su boca quedo por el piso cuando me vio, sus ojos tan grandes como platos, una expresión muy cómica en mi opinión (y yo sin una cámara), molestarlo fue uno de los mejores planes que tuve y realmente me estaba divirtiendo.

\- Krinx, dime ¿Qué tal me queda?- le dije en tono seductor mientras lucía el vestido.

\- Y-y-yo, e-e-e-estem, d-di-digo, t-t-t-tu, v-v-v-vestido- fueron las pocas palabras que logro formar el unicornio blanco que estaba en un shock total, creo que lo rompí.

\- ¿Y bien? Trixie aún espera su respuesta- dije en un intento de hacerlo volver en sí, era eso o darle una bofetada para despertarlo del trance en el que lo dejé.

\- O-o-oh, t-te queda bien, te ves hermosa, realmente hermosa- respondió finalmente Krinx volviendo a la realidad (aunque él parecía estar soñando todavía). Su respuesta hizo que me sonrojara un poco, sentí un poco de alegría por ese alago que hacía tiempo no había escuchado. Tuve que mirar hacia otro lado para no dejarle ver mi rostro a Krinx y arruinar mi plan.

\- Me alegra que así sea entonces, me llevare este y otro vestido, pero antes de eso necesito unos buenos zapatos y accesorios que combinen bien- le di a conocer al unicornio blanco embobado.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Aún no terminaras con tus compras?- se quejaba él.

\- Pero por supuesto que no, esto es apenas el comienzo, iremos a otras boutiques y tiendas para comprar más cosas, deberías sentirte alagado, ningún pony antes tuvo tal privilegio como el que tu estas teniendo ahora, usualmente mis fanáticos son los que me compran cosas pero tú fuiste elegido especialmente por mí para realizar estas tareas. Dicho esto si quieres puedes ir a casa o a la base y preocuparte de tus cosas con la duda de si realmente pagaste tu deuda por hacerme sentir mal este día- dije para ver la reacción de Krinx, iba a usar sus palabras en su contra jejeje.

Krinx solo se quedó con la boca abierta y un casco levantado como para decir algo pero lo fue bajando lentamente al verse acorralado y sin escapatoria de mí. Dulce Celestia, tanta diversión debería ser un crimen.

Pasadas unas cuatro horas conseguí por fin todo un guardarropas nuevo para estrenar, Krinx iba cargando con todas mis cajas y bolsas mientras nos dirigíamos a mi remolque para dejar algunas cosas ahí y las cosas que no entraran allí irían a parar a la base donde ya tenía una habitación propia en caso de que quisiera pasar mi tiempo ahí. Al ser cerca de las una de la tarde el hambre se hizo presente, se me antojaron unas hamburguesas de heno y unas papas fritas, pensé en invitarle el almuerzo a Krinx por ser tan buen ayudante*2 en el día de hoy.

Mientras iba pensando en que pedir de comer me choque contra alguien que no vi aparecer, era un minotauro de color marrón y muy musculoso (creo que tenía músculos en sus músculos), él al verme se voltea muy molesto y me miró cara a cara y gritó

\- ¡OYE PEQUEÑA ESCORIA! ¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS, PODRÍAS HABERME SACADO UN OJO CON ESE MONDADIENTES QUE TIENES EN TU FRENTE! ¡Y QUE HAY CON ESAS PINTAS, PARECES UN PAYASO DE RODEO! ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se reía el corpulento minotauro, sus gritos casi me dejaron sorda. El hecho de que insultara mi atuendo me molesto mucho e iba a lanzarle un hechizo de rayo para ponerlo en su lugar cuando veo a Krinx ponerse en frente mío en tanto él se acercaba más a ese mal educado sujeto.

\- Oye Strong Fist, tanto tiempo si ver tu rostro por estas tierras- dijo Krinx con un tono y una voz frías, tan frías que me dio miedo por unos segundos.

\- E-e-esa voz, ¿E-e-e-e-eres tú, Terror Blanco?- respondió Strong Fist. ¿Terror Blanco? ¿Acaso los apodos sorpresas nunca se acabaran para mí? ¿Y por qué parece estar tan asustado este tipo? Digo, él tiene tantos músculos que bien podría convertir a Krinx en un copo de nieve si quisiera pero tiembla como si de su peor pesadilla se tratase.

\- Je, veo que aún me recuerdas, dime ¿Tienes algún problema con Trixie? Porque si es así tienes problemas conmigo y seré honesto contigo: estoy molesto por cómo le gritaste. Ahora quiero que pongas tus rodillas de toro en el suelo y le pidas disculpas- le dijo Krinx con unos ojos que asustarían a una Osa Mayor.

\- L-l-l-l-l-lo siento mucho oh gran y poderosa Trixie, nunca pensé que usted estuviera junto al Terror Blanco, le pido perdón, por favor tome estos bits en forma de disculpa también- se disculpó Strong Fist mientras me entrego un saco lleno de bits (tantos como para comprarme un vestido de novia hecho a mi medida). Acepté sus disculpas ya que no había otra cosa más por hacer y supuse que rechazar el dinero que me dio iba a ponerlo a buscar como reponerme de alguna otra forma.

\- Bien, ahora vete de mí vista Strong Fist, me levante de buen humor hoy por lo que solo te iras con una advertencia: si molestas a Trixie de nuevo ¡PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTO!- gritó Krinx, con esto Strong Fist hecho a correr hacia las montañas para alejarse de nosotros (literalmente, no es que realmente corriera hacia las heladas cumbres para esconderse), ok definitivamente ahora yo también me asuste con esa actitud de Krinx que no había visto hasta el momento, sus ojos parecían estar hechos de fuego por unos segundos.

\- ¿Estas bien Trixie? Espero que ese bruto no te hiciera daño- dijo Krinx viéndome a la cara con un rostro preocupado, pero más calmado y tierno que hace unos segundos. Sus cambios de humor eran increíbles, paso de un ser que influyó terror en un minotauro a un unicornio curioso por saber cómo me encontraba.

\- E-estoy bien, pero dime ¿Quién era ese tal Strong Fist y por qué se asustó tanto cuando te vio?- pregunte un tanto repuesta de la escena que se armó en tan solo unos segundos. Si esto no fuera la vida real estoy segura que lo recién sucedido sería perfecto para una novela.

\- Bueno, Strong Fist solía ser un brabucón que conocí en mi infancia, él iba a nuestra escuela solo a molestarnos y a robar nuestra comida aprovechándose de que nuestra magia no era fuerte como para causarle algún daño, con el tiempo decidimos que si queríamos evitar salir lastimados por su fuerza teníamos que "rendirle tributo" como él decía y eso involucraba darle nuestro almuerzo todos los días. Con esto lográbamos mantenerlo feliz y a nuestros cuerpos libres de moretones, por lo menos eso hicimos hasta cierto día. Una chica se chocó con él como tú lo hiciste recién, tirando su almuerzo al suelo, esto lo enfureció a tal punto que incluso pensó en golpearla para castigarla. Eso bastó para que dentro de mí algo entrara en acción, me planté frente a él y le dije que golpear a una chica era incorrecto y que nadie debería hacerlo nunca, su respuesta fue reírse de lo que dije y darme un puñetazo que me envió al otro lado del patio. Mientras me recuperaba el agarro a la unicornio por su cuerno y amenazó con rompérselo si ella no se disculpaba y le daba todos sus bits y su almuerzo. Mi ira en ese momento me cegó, hice lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento y lo levante con mi telequinesis, si bien la magia de todos nosotros era débil, en esos instantes sentía que podría haber levantado un peñasco si hubiera querido, revolee a Strong Fist por todo el patio como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase, lo estrellé contra un árbol y golpee su cara con una bandeja de comida que usábamos para darle nuestro almuerzo hasta que esta se abollo completa con la forma de su rostro, luego recuerdo decirle algo al oído- narró Krinx. Su historia me pareció increíble, nunca hubiera pensado que el tierno unicornio que vi entre ayer y hoy hubiera hecho algo así en su pasado. Ansiosa por saber cómo continuaba la historia le pregunte que paso después de eso.

\- Según me contaron después de susurrarle al oído me aleje unos metros del árbol y caí desmayado, desperté en la enfermería con todos mis amigos a mi lado incluida la chica a la que protegí, el informe médico decía que el sobre esfuerzo que realice hizo que mi magia terminara drenada por completo y el hecho de que mis emociones tomaran control de mí hicieron que ese proceso se acelerara. Con el tiempo la historia de cómo derrote y humille a Strong Fist se conocieron por toda la escuela y el apodo de "Terror Blanco" se hizo presente, aunque sinceramente nunca me ha gustado ser llamado así, el terror y yo no vamos del casco, o del brazo, o de la pierna o de cualquier parte del cuerpo, tal vez vaya con mi crin cuando me es imposible bajar los pelos de puntas que tengo al despertarme por las mañanas jajaja- respondió Krinx con su tono burlón clásico, al parecer volvió a ser el mismo unicornio de siempre. Pensar que él ya era un caballero desde antes de que lo conociera poniendo su vida en juego para proteger a una chica, me hizo sentirme un tanto celosa.

\- E-eres sorprendente- se escapó de mi boca.

\- ¿Lo soy? Naaa, estás molestándome de nuevo para hacerme sonrojar de nuevo ¿verdad?- dijo Krinx. Al parecer mi plan de molestarlo se descubrió, pero bueno tampoco intentaba fingirlo demasiado.

\- En serio lo eres, y esta vez no es para molestarte como lo hice hasta hace rato, tú me defendiste no solo ayer sino también hoy, casi pareciera que eres mi héroe o mi caballero- le dije un tanto apenada, no podía parar mi tren de pensamientos que soltaba las palabras como un acto reflejo.

\- Daww me alagas Trixie, si estuvieras soltera te pediría que salgas conmigo en una cita algún día jejeje- dijo Krinx. Un momento…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "soltera"? Siempre lo he estado- le respondí a Krinx.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Entonces los rumores de que salías con el Príncipe Blueblood son ¿mentira?- dijo Krinx. ¡¿QUIÉN CUERNOS DIFUNDIÓ UN RUMOR ASÍ?! Eso explicaría porque ningún pony quisiera salir conmigo.

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que eso es mentira! ¡Nunca saldría con esa florecita de campo sensible a la luz solar por miedo a que su "bella y sedosa piel" se quemara!- respondí un tanto enojada, no hacia Krinx sino hacia el rumor que flotaba en el aire.

\- Entonces, eso significa que puedo tener chances contigo- dijo Krinx en voz baja, o al menos eso pensó ya que logre escucharlo (seguramente quiso pensarlo y no decirlo).

\- ¿Chances conmigo? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunte sorprendiendo a mi "héroe" que solo balbuceó un rato hasta que acomodo sus pensamientos.

\- E-es que- y-yo siempre estuve enamorado de ti Trixie, desde que vi tus trucos un día que paseaba por Manehattan pensé que te veías hermosa y fueron esos mismos trucos y actuaciones los que me impulsaron a mejorar mi magia para ser tan grande y poderoso como tú. Cuando te vi en peligro ayer pensé que morirías sin saber mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti y eso me destrozo, por eso fue que actué de manera tan imprudente y me comporte como el héroe de una película de acción- me respondió Krinx. No podía creerlo, mis sospechas era ciertas sobre que él estaba enamorado de mí, debería haber sido más rápida para darme cuenta de eso. Sus palabras despertaron en mi un sentimiento que pensaba no tenía "amor" pero no el tipo de amor que yo sentía al realizar mis trucos, o el amor que recibía del público, sino el tipo de amor que uno siente hacia otro pony.

Mi mente no podía formular palabras para responderle a Krinx de la forma en que debía, y eso me molestaba. Mi corazón no paraba de latir ante tal revelación, sentía una mezcla de emociones (felicidad sobre todo) al mismo tiempo, no se me había cruzado por la cabeza el ver a Krinx como un posible novio hasta ahora y mientras más lo pensaba más roja me ponía. Empecé a imaginarme muchas cosas que podrían pasar si fuéramos una pareja, cada pensamiento más vergonzoso que el otro (incluso imagine como serían nuestros hijos) Krinx tuvo que sacarme de mi nube preguntándome si me encontraba bien, cosa que le agradezco, quien sabe que más hubiera pasado si seguía imaginándome cosas.

\- S-sí, estoy bien, solo un poco rara- respondí- Hasta el momento ningún pony se ha atrevido a acercarse a mí para decirme que le gusto, y debe haber sido en su mayor parte por culpa de ese estúpido rumor. Y con respecto a eso Trixie ya sospechaba de tus sentimientos, es por eso que hice lo del vestido para molestarte un poco y como un fanservice por todo lo que hiciste por mí hasta el momento. Discúlpame si eso te molesto Krinx- dije un tanto apenada ahora.

\- Oh no te disculpes Trixie, tu fanservice de hecho me gusto, será una imagen difícil de borrar de mi mente y la disfrutare a cada momento que pueda jejeje, aunque más me hubiera encantado salir contigo en una cita, tal vez algún día podamos ¿te parece?- dijo Krinx.

¿Qué si me parece? Pero por supuesto que saldría contigo en una cita idiota, no solo te debo mi vida sino que también empecé a tener sentimiento hacia ti (sin contar el hecho de que si me veían salir con él los rumores de que Blueblood era mi pareja se harían humo).

\- Y ¿por qué no salimos en una cita ahora y vamos a almorzar juntos?- le propuse a Krinx, estaba decidida a comprobar si mis sentimientos por él eran de verdad los de amor.

\- ¿E-e-en serio?

\- Trixie lo dice en serio Krinx, y si la cita sale bien, pues bueno, ya sabes, podríamos salir un poco más tú y yo hasta convertirnos en una verdadera pareja- eso último me hizo sonrojar un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Krinx reaccionó de la siguiente forma: primero quedo atónito, luego empezó a saltar de alegría alrededor mío y finalmente terminó dándome un gran abrazo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y diciéndome que no me arrepentiría de mi decisión.

Arreglado el asunto entre nosotros y luego de almorzar nos dedicamos a pasear por todo el Imperio, Krinx había pasado mucho más tiempo que yo aquí y me estaba dando mi propio tour guiado, lo estaba disfrutando por completo, este lugar tenía mucha historia que irradiaba en cada esquina, lo que más me gusto ver fue el Corazón de Cristal y lo más sorprendente fue ver una estatua del dragón asistente de Twilight Sparkle a las puertas del castillo, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado que ese pequeño dragón le salvaría la vida a miles de ponies? Mientras paseábamos por una plaza nos encontramos con Slavya trabajando en una tienda de reparaciones (no me sorprendía ni en lo más mínimo lo que veía), pero el hecho de verla a ella aquí fuera y no en la base me pareció un tanto curioso y decidí pasar a saludarla junto a Krinx.

Al abrir la puerta una campanita llamó su atención, al levantar la cabeza y vernos a nosotros dos nos saludó y nos dio una mirada llena de sospecha, como si nosotros tramáramos algo.

\- No estarán aquí para burlarse de mi trabajo de medio tiempo ¿verdad?- pregunto Slavya.

\- Oh no, para nada Slavya, simplemente estaba paseando con mi PAREJA un rato- le respondió Krinx poniendo énfasis en la palabra "pareja".

\- Espera, entonces ¿ustedes dos ya están saliendo?- pregunto Slavya un tanto preocupada.

\- Sep, Trixie y yo estamos saliendo como pareja, ¡Que tal te quedo el ojo! ¿Eh? Jajaja- dijo Krinx en tono burlón. Lo del ojo me pareció un poco de mal gusto considerando que ella usaba un parche.

\- ¡Me lleva el camión! Eso solo significa que le debo cien bits a Rex por la apuesta- respondió ella.

\- ¿Apuesta? ¿Cuál apuesta?- pregunte.

\- Rex y yo apostamos sobre cuanto tardarías tú en salir con este cerebro de pájaro, yo dije que máximo sería un mes, él dijo que en menos de una semana, y por las barbas de Celestia que tuvo razón, ahora no solo de debo cien bits, sino que tengo que hacer algo especial para él- dijo Slavya sintiéndose derrotada.

\- ¿Algo especial? ¿Vas a hornearle un pastel para él? Si es así yo también quiero- dijo Krinx.

\- No, no, tú no puedes saber sobre ese algo "especial" que haré para Rex, se lo podría contar a Trixie para que quede entre mujeres pero tú te llevaras esa duda a la tumba- le respondió Slavya a Krinx señalándolo con un casco.

Mientras ella me contaba la cosa "especial" que tenía que hacer para Rex no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme y cubrirme la boca con un casco ante tal propuesta que ella había aceptado hacer (es demasiado pervertido como para contárselo a Krinx)*3. Él me miraba con carita de perro suplicando comida para que se lo contara, pero yo había jurado no decírselo a Krinx nunca.

\- Por cierto Rex quería verlos a ustedes y me dijo que si los cruzaba que les dijera que vayan a la base, creo que hay algo para ti Trixie- dijo Slavya mientras nos retirábamos de su lugar de trabajo

\- ¿Algo para mí? ¿Puedo saber qué es?- pregunte.

\- Lo siento, eso se escapa de mi conocimiento, pero puedes ir a verlo por ti misma ahora si quieres, y ya que estas por ahí asegúrate que este murciélago de la fruta no se acerque a mi yogurt- dijo ella señalando de nuevo al pobre de Krinx que hizo una mueca como si se sintiera ofendido.

\- Trixie lo promete, vamos Kri, quiero ver que me trajeron- le dije tironeando de su brazo para irnos, el solo asintió y caminamos juntos por un largo rato.

Estaba por ir hacia la salida del Imperio de Cristal cuando Krinx me frena preguntándome por qué iba hacia allá le respondí que era para ir a la base, su respuesta fue solo reírse.

\- Jajaja oh Trixie, no tienes que salir del Imperio para ir a la base, la entrada secundaria está dentro del Imperio- dijo Krinx, maldición ¡¿Por qué nunca me dan los datos completos sobre estas cosas?!

\- Esta bien y ¿Dónde está exactamente esa entrada?- pregunte

\- Pues está dentro del castillo, ¿Dónde más podría estar?- fue su respuesta.

¿Dentro del castillo? La base debe ser inmensa si tiene una entrada en esta parte tan alejada. Sin querer pensar en el tamaño original de la base acompañe a Krinx a través del castillo conociendo un poco más su interior, llegamos a la sala del trono donde estaban la princesa Cadance y Shining Armor conversando con unos guardias de cristal. Al percatarse de nuestra llegada les dieron la orden de abandonar el lugar y nos dejaron a nosotros a solas con ellos. Hasta este momento no había tenido oportunidad de estar frente a algún miembro de la realeza, bueno quizás tal vez Twilight pero a ella la conocí antes de que se volviera una princesa, pero ahora estaba no solo frente a la princesa Cadance, sino también frente a Shining Armor, el hermano de Twilight (espero que no le haya contado cosas malas sobre mi). Estaba demasiado honrada y nerviosa.

\- ¡Hey, Krinx! ¿Qué tal te trata la vida mi querido amigo?- preguntó Shining Armor al unicornio a mi lado.

\- Todo bien gran jefe, creo que no le hemos presentado a nuestra nueva miembro del equipo- dijo Krinx empujándome un poco hacia adelante poniendo de frente a Shining Armor.

\- E-encantada de conocerle alteza, mi nombre es…

\- Trixie Lullamoon, un gusto poder conocerte por fin, Twily me ha contado algunas historias interesantes sobre ti- me interrumpió Shining Armor (¡Oh dulce Celestia! Espero que no le haya contado lo que creo que le contó).

Terminadas las presentaciones la realeza del Imperio nos dieron un pequeño recorrido por el castillo para que lo fuera conociendo un poco mejor, y les agradecía por eso ya que si viniera yo sola podría perderme. El hecho de que todo estuviera hecho de cristal era simplemente hermoso, todo relucía con un brillo único. Tras recorrer todo el castillo llegamos de nuevo a la sala del trono hecho que me sorprendió, ya que esperaba poder conocer donde se encontraba la supuesta entrada a nuestra base.

\- Bueno como sabes el Rey Sombra hizo varios pasadizos secretos en el interior de este castillo, muchos de ellos se acceden mediante unas escaleras que se encuentran aquí en el centro de la sala- me explico la princesa Cadance, acto seguido empezó a canalizar una especie de magia oscura, sus ojos brillaban de un color verde intenso y un aura purpura salía de ellos, disparo un rayo hacia un cristal que estaba encima del trono, de este se extendió una sombra oscura empezando a revelar unas escaleras en una oscuridad total, parecían infinitas desde aquí.

\- Nuestras más sinceras disculpas, pero aún no pusimos antorchas a lo largo del camino, los asuntos oficiales nos han mantenido ocupados y no queríamos molestar a Krinx con una tarea tan simple como esta- dijo Shining Armor.

Cuando llegamos abajo del todo nos encontramos con una puerta cerrada, no tenía cerrojo. Un cristal incrustado en la pared llamaba mi atención cuando Krinx se paró frente a mí y uso la misma magia oscura que vi antes y la lanzó a la puerta, esta se abrió y del otro lado se podía ver una parte de lo que supuse era la base que no había visto.

\- Bien hasta acá los acompañaremos, su base está cruzando esa puerta, vuelvan cuando quieran- se despedía de nosotros la princesa Cadance. Cielos y pensar que ellos tienen esto debajo del trono.

\- Nos vemos luego, creo que encontraras algo interesante para ti Trixie- dijo Shining Armor cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. Ya tenía mi curiosidad por el techo, quería saber que era lo que había para mí en la base.

En la base estaban Rex y Dangarooq moviendo unas cajas hacia mi habitación, dos eran de tamaño grande y una era un tanto pequeña. Krinx dio un saludo para llamar su atención, Dangarooq solo asintió con la mirada y siguió llevando la caja, Rex se detuvo un momento para devolver el saludo he hizo lo mismo. Al salir Dangarooq volvió a su habitación con jardín zen y nuestro líder se quedó con nosotros para charlar un rato.

\- Jojo, puedo ver a simple vista que cierta pony perdió una apuesta en toda regla, voy a disfrutar de mi recompensa jajaja- decía Rex (y estaba segura de que se iba a divertir demasiado)- Las cajas que acaban de llegar son ambas para ti Trixie, las envía directamente la princesa Luna.

¡¿La princesa Luna envió eso para mí?! ¡Ya quiero ver que es lo que contienen!

\- Cuando termines de ver tus regalos búscanos en la sala de mando, Krinx y yo necesitamos arreglar unas cosas- dijo el pegaso verde mientras él y su amigo se retiraban de mi habitación.

Ahora que estaba a solas decidí revisar las cajas que había recibido, empecé por la más pequeña, en ella encontré unos libros con la historia de Midnight Shine y una nota de la princesa Luna en la cual decía lo siguiente: "Nos alegra encontrar a alguien más con la capacidad de escucharla, esperamos que con tu ayuda el mal que se nos avecina pueda ser detenido". ¿Alguien más con la capacidad de oírla? ¿A qué se referiría? Las cajas más grandes contenían dos atuendos, ambos eran tipo armaduras, una de color plateado y otra de color morado, traían sus respectivas capas que se asimilaban con la mía, curiosamente no traían un casco, era solo la parte del peto y los zapatos, con ellos venia otra nota que decía: "No conozco muy bien tus gustos por lo que te di dos opciones para elegir, ambas armaduras son tuyas, yo misma ayude a forjarlas" y estaba firmada por la princesa Luna también. Wow unas armaduras que la misma princesa Luna ayudó a forjar, sin duda algunas ella es la mejor de las princesas.

Me probé mis dos nuevas armaduras, ambas me gustaban por lo que decidí que el día que use una a la próxima usaría la otra, y por cómo eran los ataques de los gigantes de hielo y la repentina aparición de Némesis ayer supuse que esto sería de gran ayuda, con solo ponérmelas sentía un gran poder mágico que me rodeaba, como si me protegiera de cualquier peligro que me pudiese encontrar.

Pensé en ponerme a leer la historia sobre Midnight Shine cuando recordé que Rex quería que lo viera a él y a Krinx en la sala de mando. Me dirigí allí con un poco de alegría en mi mente recordando los buenos momentos que tuve con Krinx esta mañana, y en todas las cosas que compre, añadiendo a la lista lo que recibí por parte de la princesa Luna (¿Dije ya que ella es la mejor princesa?). Al acercarme a la puerta de la sala y abrirla me di con que la habitación estaba completamente oscura, encendí la luz y un montón de confeti voló por los aires.

\- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron Rex, Slavya y Krinx al unísono, Dangarooq solo asintió, casi me dan un infarto con todo esto. En frente de ellos había una especie de pastel con mi rostro, las mesas tenían bebidas, el techo y las paredes estaban decorados con serpentinas y globos.

\- Espero que te guste esta fiesta sorpresa que organizamos en honor a que te unieras a nosotros, esto fue idea de Krinx así que deberías darle un agradecimiento como es debido, de no ser por él nada de esto hubiera sido posible- dijo Rex. Una fiesta de bienvenida ¿para mí? Siento que me han estado consintiendo desde esta mañana, casi como si fuera mi cumpleaños o el "día nacional de apreciación hacia Trixie", estos ponies están a un nivel que espero poder alcanzar alguna vez.

Me acerqué a Krinx para darle un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento por lo que él junto a sus amigos organizaron para mí, Krinx se sonrojo un poco mientras que de fondo pude ver como Rex le hacía unos ojitos que insinuaban otra cosa a Slavya, ella captó el mensaje. Dangarooq solo estaba sentado comiendo un poco de los refrigerios que había en la mesa, parecía estar divirtiéndose a su ritmo. La fiesta estuvo divertida, jugamos a ponerle la cola a Celestia, cantamos un poco de karaoke y bailamos.

Terminada la fiesta empezamos a limpiar la sala de mando que estaba llena de confeti y serpentinas por todos lados, Krinx barría mientras yo descolgaba los globos, Rex y Slavya se llevaban los platos para lavar y Dangarooq guardó las sobras del pastel. Cuando todo estuvo limpio y ordenado de nuevo Rex se sentó en su silla en la sala de mandos, nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

\- Trixie, oficialmente ya eres una de nosotros, pasaste por mucho ayer que decidimos hacer esta fiesta no solo para darte la bienvenida sino como una forma de agradecerte el salvarnos el pellejo, y por supuesto para poder darnos el lujo de relajarnos un poco- comenzó a decir Rex- Nosotros hemos estado combatiendo contra la amenaza de los gigantes de hielo durante mucho tiempo ya, lo más estresante de todo esto era el pelear sin poner a ningún otro pony en peligro y para hacer eso teníamos que controlar la llegada de los trenes al Imperio de Cristal para evitar que se toparan con los gigantes.

\- Eso era hasta el día de ayer cuando llegaste sin previo aviso con tu remolque querida-dijo Slavya- honestamente tu llegada nos demostró que no estábamos listos para todas las situaciones como pensábamos, y la aparición de esa supuesta Némesis fue otra cosa.

\- Con respecto a eso, creo que el que te nos unieras significará un gran golpe para ella, uno que le dolerá durante siglos- continuó Rex- La princesa Luna nos contó a todos sobre la existencia de Midnight Shine y la habilidad telepática que ella posee, pero a decir verdad Trixie de todos los presentes en esta sala solo tú eres la única además de Luna quien puede oírla.

\- Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunte un tanto atónita sobre ese hecho, había asumido con anterioridad que todos en el grupo Arctic Ponies podían escucharla, al parecer estaba equivocada.

\- Eso es posible gracias a tu pasado oscuro- continuó el pegaso verde- Sé que esto puede abrir viejas heridas pero cuando te pusiste el amuleto del alicornio hace un tiempo atrás te viste envuelta en magia oscura y solo con la ayuda de la magia de la amistad de Twilight Sparkle pudiste salir del trance de ese objeto maldito, ese hecho basto para que en ti creciera un poder especial que la princesa Luna posee desde que dejó de ser Nightmare Moon. Déjame explicártelo mejor: cuando un pony fue expuesto a magia oscura y luego fue devuelto al buen camino eso deja en ellos un poder muy especial, es difícil decir el por qué sucede esto pero la magia dentro de ellos mejora y se ve mejorada, esto permite que tantos sus habilidades mágicas como su personalidad mejoren significativamente- explicó Rex.

Ok eso respondió una de mis dudas, y pensar que Midnight Shine podía hacer eso conmigo y con Luna, ¿Habrá leído mi mente cuando pensé un montón de historias sobre Krinx hace horas?

\- _Oh sí que lo hice, pero no porque quisiese, sino porque no pude evitarlo jejeje-_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Solo por esta vez agradezco que nadie más pudiera escucharla.

\- Ahora nuestro futuro es incierto, con Némesis suelta no nos queda mucho tiempo para poder encontrar como liberar a Midnight Shine de su cárcel de hielo que ella creó para encerrar a Némesis hace siglos- dijo Slavya.

\- ¿Cárcel de hielo? ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Midnight?- pregunte.

\- Es más fácil que leas la historia sobre ella a que tratemos de explicártela, además que encuentro esa tarea muy agotadora- contesto Rex. Cuando tuviera tiempo libre me leería la historia sobre ella, parece ser interesante por no decir importante también.

Rex iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por las alarmas que sonaron ayer, eso significaba que los gigantes habían vuelto, pero esta vez estábamos más que listos para poder derrotarlos, corrimos para ir a buscar nuestras cosas, me puse una de mis nuevas armaduras para estrenarla y me puse la máscara especial y salimos a combatir a esos engendros.

Cuando nos acercamos al lugar donde estaban los gigantes estos se veían un poco diferentes a los que vi anteriormente, estos parecían ser un poco más altos y llevaban unos mazos hechos de hielo y roca. Ellos definitivamente eran de los tipos inteligentes.

\- ¡USTEDES PONIES PENSAR QUE SER MEJORES QUE NUESTRA SEÑORA NÉMESIS! ¡DÍA TRAS DÍAS USTEDES DERROTAR A CAMARADAS NUESTROS! ¡PERO YA NO MÁS PORQUE NOSOTROS LES DAREMOS EL FINAL QUE SE MERECEN HOY!- grito uno de los gigantes, su voz era gruesa y hacía eco alrededor de nosotros. Sus gritos casi producen una sordera en mí.

\- Grita todo lo que quieras pequeñín, ni tú ni tus amigachos de ahí nos asustan, de hecho deberían ser ustedes los asustados- les respondió Krinx. Típico de él diría yo.

Los gigantes solo gritaron y se lanzaron al ataque, Krinx disparó su rayo contra uno de ellos destruyendo parte de su pierna izquierda, cuando cayó al suelo Dangarooq corrió hacia él y destruyo su cabeza de un solo y poderoso golpe de casco, eso no detuvo el movimiento del gigante, solo hizo que su visión y oído desaparecieran, el cuerpo se volvió a levantar e intento golpearnos hasta que Rex aterrizó en su pecho y clavo una espada hecha por Slavya, casi al instante el gigante se empezó a quebrar de adentro hacia afuera y se volvió una pila de hielo deshecha. Al parecer ellos ya habían peleado antes contra estos monstruos. El resto de los gigantes se abalanzaron sobre nosotros, yo logre acertar con el hechizo de Krinx justo en el centro de uno, eso hizo que el gigante se destrozara casi de inmediato, mi magia se había potenciado desde que me puse la armadura, no solo me ofrecía protección al parecer. Slavya y Krinx se encargaban de los otros dos restantes. Al parecer estos gigantes inteligentes eran mucha charla y poco poder para pelear.

\- Pues claro, estos son la casta que menos combate conoce, usualmente están divididos en los rangos de alfa, beta y delta, los beta son los duros de ayer pero no poseen la inteligencia para cazar en grupos, que estuvieran juntos ayer fue una casualidad, los de hoy los conocemos como los alfa, son inteligentes como para hablar y organizar planes pero su combate es en su mayoría una burla, los más peligrosos son los delta, ellos son buenos en combate y son inteligentes, pero por suerte para nosotros solo viajan en grupos de dos- me explicaba Krinx. Claro, gracias querida pareja, las explicaciones sobre estas cosas tendrían que haber sido antes de combatir contra ellos.

Sin darnos cuenta una tormenta de nieve se estaba formando cerca pero esta no parecía ser normal, la nieve blanca iba tomando un color rojo carmesí, la luz a nuestro alrededor fue menguando de a poco, lográbamos vernos gracias al brillo del cuerno de Krinx y el mío todos sospechábamos que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno aquí Ramirosky informándoles a todos mis lectores (o a mis pocos xD) que si bien no explique la historia de las harpías de hielo en el capítulo anterior fue por el simple hecho de que me parecía muy larga la explicación, incluso para que la diera un personaje, motivo por el cual será publicada por aparte cuando termine de redactarla como se es debido. Con respecto a la historia de Midnight Shine hare lo mismo, pero no quiero apresurarme con las cosas. A lo largo de mis capítulos notaran referencias sutiles a la mitología o a juegos y animes, algunas son sutiles y otras son como un ladrillazo a la cara xD. A continuación explicare algunas cositas que deje marcadas para ustedes:

1* Para los menos avispados los colores simbolizan a la bandera soviética, en el momento en que escribí esa parte estaba escuchando Sputnik del grupo CCCP, muy buena canción por cierto.

2*Siiii claaaaaro, "ayudante" xD

3* Alerta de spoiler: hare un apartado con temática ecchi en un futuro, solo espero que me salga bien jajaja xD

Antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a dos personas muy especiales para mí, una de ellas es Brem Aramayo por darme ánimos para publicar este fanfic y por dejarme usar a un OC que ella creó hace no mucho (Blaze Ageless), le dedicare un arco argumental que será parte original de la historia central. Y también agradecer a Esperanza Ávalos, alias Hope, por ayudarme con algunas cosas a la hora de escribir, ella estará subiendo sus propios fanfics dentro de poco así que síganla ;) (Agregaré el link de su perfil en cuanto lo tenga)

Bien, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, dejé un poco de suspenso al final más por ser un poco malvado que por falta de imaginación :D

PD: Luna is best princess :3

PD de la PD: Lean los libros de Eyedragon (te hago propaganda, viejo : v)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3: Nieve Carmesí**

Sabíamos desde el comienzo que no era una buena señal ver una tormenta de nieve formarse solo alrededor de nosotros, pero no podíamos dejar que alguien pusiera en peligro a estos ponies. La nieve que nos rodeaba empezó a teñirse de un color rojo sangre, nos pusimos todos en guardia, a la espera de que estaba por suceder. Una figura empezó a formarse con la nieve roja, parecía la misma figura que vi el día de ayer: una harpía de hielo, pero no cualquier harpía, esta era Némesis.

\- ¡Estén atentos! Aún no sabemos sus motivos para aparecerse dos días seguidos- gritó Rex. Cualquiera fuera la razón que ella apareció en este día seguro no era nada para alegrarse.

La tormenta desapareció casi tan rápido como llegó, la oscuridad desapareció, solo quedábamos nosotros y la figura de Némesis que permanecía inmóvil mirando en nuestra dirección. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta mientras esperábamos cualquier respuesta por parte de ella.

\- _Ponies… ponies… ponies… fueron ustedes los que me condenaron a estar de esta forma, fueron ustedes quienes me obligaron a abandonar mi verdadero cuerpo ¡FUERON USTEDES LOS QUE TIENEN LA CULPA DE MI ACTUAL ESTADO!-_ Empezó a gritar Némesis, su voz no era la misma que escuchamos y vimos ayer, algo le había pasado y su ira se dejaba notar- _¡USTEDES Y SU MALDITA ALICORNIO QUE CASI LOGRO DERROTARME EN EL PASADO PAGARÁN POR TODO! Ahora que mis poderes están incompletos solo puedo decirles esto: disfruten de sus pequeñas y simples vidas pacificas PORQUE SERAN LOS ÚLTIMOS BUENOS RECUERDOS QUE TENDRAN._

Con una mirada llena de ira se acercó a mí y dijo:

- _Tu pequeña unicornio, siento algo distinto en ti de lo que siento en estas pobres excusas de ponies. Lo sentí ayer y hoy lo siento con más intensidad. Te mantendré vigilada-_ exclamó Némesis e intentó tocarme, pero un campo de fuerza se formó a mí alrededor cubriéndome por completo y soltando un ligero brillo y unos rayos cuando esta hizo contacto con el campo- _¡Agh! Esa armadura, esa magia, solo la he sentido una vez…_

Dicha esa frase ella se desvaneció y la nieve cayó haciendo una pequeña pila en el lugar. ¿Qué fue todo eso? No sabía que mi armadura pudiera hacer eso.

- _Valla, Luna pudo realizar el encantamiento a la perfección, me sorprende_ \- escuche decir a Midnight Shine en mi cabeza.

\- Sabes, el hecho de que solo yo pueda escucharte es un tanto incómodo para Trixie- dije en voz alta lo que debería haber dicho en voz baja.

\- ¿Estás hablando con Midnight? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Pueden incluirme en su charla?- preguntaba Krinx. Si fuera tan fácil ¿no crees que lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo ya?

- _De hecho puedes hacerlo, con esta armadura debería de poder proyectar mi voz hacia ustedes-_ dijo Midnight Shine.

\- Y exactamente ¿cómo le hago para que puedas comunicarte con el resto?- pregunté al aire. Juro que si no fuera que el resto sabía sobre Midnight estaría pareciendo como una completa loca.

- _Si Luna siguió las indicaciones que le di deberías de tener un cristal del alma incrustado en el adorno del pecho, presiónalo-_ escuche decir a la alicornio.

Toque el adorno en forma de ojo de murciélago que tenía en el frente, este se ilumino levemente y empezó a emitir un ligero zumbido, acto seguido la voz de Midnight se hizo presente a través del mismo.

\- Veamos, probando, probando, uno, dos, tres… bien primero que nada quiero decir esto: ¡BUENOS DÍAS BABILONIA!- gritó Midnight desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Hey! No somos sordos ¿sabes?- me quejé ya que yo era la que más cerca se encontraba del origen de la voz (¿y que tenía que ver Babilonia con todo esto?)

\- Aunque tal vez lo estaremos si sigue gritando así- dijo Krinx, punto a su favor.

\- Jejeje, lo siento, pero es que hace años que no pude hablar de esta forma con otros ponies además de su princesa Luna y recientemente Trixie, y debo admitir que poder hacer esto es un tanto liberador, si quitamos del medio de la ecuación el hecho de que mi cuerpo está aún atrapado en hielo sólido- dijo Midnight. Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que ella hizo ese sacrificio hace años para detener a Némesis. Actualmente desconocíamos la ubicación de su cuerpo físico.

\- Cierto, aún no lo sabes TU Trixie, el resto sabe la zona exacta donde yo me encuentro- continuo ella. ¡Oye, deja de leer mis pensamientos! Se está convirtiendo en un mal hábito de tu parte- Oooohh, así que ¿quieres darme pelea mental? Te advierto que saldrás perdiendo si decides continuar.

\- Como si pudieras hacerme algo solo con tu voz- la desafié segura de mi misma. Mala decisión.

\- Veamos, podría contarles a todos lo que paso por tu mente cuando tu querido unicornio blanco te salvo dos veces o incluso podría contarles algo mucho más profundo que tu dejaste escapar mientras dormías, tú decides muajajajaja- dijo Midnight.

\- ¡Esta bien, de acuerdo! Tu ganas, solo no digas nada de eso- le dije desesperada mientras la vergüenza me invadía de a poco.

\- Jejeje, sabía que ganaría, y en fin no solo quise que activaras el cristal para poder molestarte un poco, era para avisarte a ti y a tus amigos el por qué Némesis estaba en ese estado tan deplorable. Si recuerdan ambas estamos atrapadas en el hielo, en forma física claro está, pero ella se liberó dejando atrás su cuerpo y su alma es la que está rondando ahora. Intentó varias veces romper el hielo que la aprisionaba en ese estado etéreo pero sin ningún resultado, ahora que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de usar su cuerpo original se está viendo obligada a fabricarse uno nuevo o a poseer a alguien en el peor de los casos- nos explicó Midnight.

\- Pero si ella fue la que fabricó el hielo ¿cómo es posible que no lo pueda romper?- dijo Rex aproximándose a mí.

\- Digamos que hace milenios ella no fue la única que creo una defensa impenetrable, yo misma ayude a reforzar la maldición helada en la que actualmente me encuentro, los vestigios de mi magia se mezclaron con los de ella formando varias capas que ni yo ni ella tenemos control ahora. Esa fusión se fue afianzando con el paso de los años y ahora es más sólida de lo que fue en el pasado. Fue un gran sacrificio el que tuve que hacer pero no vi otra forma para detenerla en esa situación, aun cuando ya la tenía contra las cuerdas- dijo la alicornio, se podía sentir el tono de tristeza en su voz.

\- Trixie tiene una duda, si ambas estaban encerradas en el hielo ¿Cómo puedes estar comunicándote con nosotros?- intenté cambiar un poco el tema para no hacerla sentir más triste de lo que ya estaba.

\- Oh, eso, pues la cosa es así: si bien estoy encerrada en el hielo no estoy muerta ni nada parecido, estoy como en una especie de sueño continuo en el que mi cuerpo no envejece como lo haría normalmente, si bien las alicornios como lo son sus princesas pueden vivir varios miles de años el hielo sirvió como ayuda para retrasar ese proceso natural, soy vieja pero con un gran espíritu joven en mi interior. Y con tanto tiempo de sobra tuve que ingeniármelas para intentar comunicarme con algún pony, desarrollé habilidades telepáticas, pero nadie cumplía con los requisitos para escucharme, la exposición a la magia oscura de Némesis afectó un poco mis habilidades. No fue sino hasta la reformación de la que conocieron como Nightmare Moon a la princesa Luna cuando tuve dicha oportunidad, ella se vio expuesta a magia oscura y fue traída de nuevo a la luz gracias a los elementos de la armonía según tengo entendido, eso basto para que en su interior su magia se hiciera más poderosa. Al principio cuando intenté comunicarme telepáticamente con ella la asuste, tuve que pasar varios meses ganándome su confianza para que no creyera que la oscuridad la estaba invadiendo de nuevo. Cuando por fin empezó a confiar en mi tuve que explicarle quien era y como ayudar a los ponies del presente a estar atentos a una amenaza del pasado, le enseñé a fabricar los cristales de alma para poder hacer mi voz presente y que Celestia no se asustara por ver a su hermana recién salvada del lado oscuro actuando de forma extraña. Cuando la hermana mayor escuchó mi nombre supo inmediatamente quién era yo y todo sobre el pasado de estas tierras, la sorpresa mía fue enorme al enterarme que ellas eran hijas de mis anteriores gobernantes. Con el permiso de ambas hermanas accedí a los recuerdos que Luna poseía y fui poniéndome al día con respecto al mundo que estaba actualmente en curso, pude ver como el Imperio de Cristal había resurgido de la maldición del Rey Sombra y supe que fue eso lo que ayudo a la liberación de Némesis. Cuando lo derrotaron hace mil años las capas de hielo se separaron lo que causó un gran terremoto en el interior de la cueva donde me encuentro actualmente, una grieta pareció formarse y temía que ella se liberara, pero por suerte no pasó nada. No fue sino hasta la actualidad cuando Sombra al liberarse resquebrajó de nuevo la superficie polar que terminó expandiendo esa diminuta marca en nuestra prisión- narró Midnight Shine para nosotros.

\- Pero eso paso hace ya un año, ¿Cómo es posible que se demorara tanto en aparecer Némesis?- preguntó Slavya.

\- Si bien ella podía escapar su cuerpo físico estaba paralizado, mi hechizo tenía el objetivo de destruir todos los nervios de su cuerpo, proceso que se vio interrumpido por lo que ya saben que sucedió. Temía que en todos estos años mi magia no hubiera logrado su cometido y me alegré al enterarme que esa pequeña grieta permitió que el tiempo para Némesis volviera a correr, lo que significó poner de nuevo en marcha mi hechizo. Para cuando ella se dio cuenta que era inútil intentar escapar canalizó su alma fuera de su cuerpo, al parecer pensó que eso la ayudaría pero solo la perjudicó más. Un alma sin un cuerpo físico empezara a desvanecerse hasta por fin desaparecer en la nada, no tendrá un final feliz o triste, simplemente será como un "puff!" y luego silencio. La Némesis que vieron ayer era su alma recién liberada, la de hoy es solo una sombra de lo que antes fue. Seguramente ahora estará entretenida un tiempo usando el cuerpo de uno de los gigantes de hielo para poder mantener su vínculo con este mundo- siguió ella.

\- Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos por que ella nos amenace de nuevo por un tiempo, ¿a eso te refieres?- preguntó Krinx.

\- Si y no, ella sigue siendo una amenaza para todos nosotros pero por el momento podríamos decir que estará "indispuesta" hasta nuevo aviso- le respondió Midnight. Bueno eso es una pequeña buena noticia.

Ahora que Némesis estaba libre tendríamos que ver como derrotarla sin poder usar a Midnight Shine con sus habilidades, aunque para ello teníamos tiempo de sobra para planificar.

\- Pero eso no significa que los gigantes de hielo que aún rondan nos vayan a dar tregua, nuestra misión principal sigue en pie equipo- dijo Rex. Tenía razón, no lo negare, pero por lo menos podríamos celebrar esta pequeña victoria de nuestra parte, no ganamos la guerra o la batalla pero si una escaramuza importante.

\- Por cierto señora Midnight, ¿puede decirme de que materiales está hecha la armadura que Trixie está usando? No parece muy especial a simple vista pero pudo desplegar un escudo mágico y también la está usando como una especie de parlante- preguntó Slavya. Genial, ahora me sentía como un carro de propaganda súper protegido, me falta colgarme a los lados "anuncie aquí".

\- Oh vamos querida Trixie, no te sientas así, creo que eres un carro de propaganda muy hermoso jajaja- dijo Midnight. ¡Será…! ¡Ahhh! Mejor ni lo intento, saldré perdiendo de nuevo- Bueno, si quieres saberlo esta armadura solo es la reglamentaria de la guardia real de la princesa Luna, pero esta bañada en un manto de magia pura que reacciona directamente ante la menor señal de peligro que amenace al usuario, la modificación más llamativa vendría a ser el cristal de alma incrustado al frente, de por si este tiene las propiedades de canalizar mi voz gracias a que yo poseo uno en mi armadura también, las habilidades mágicas para forjar uno son mínimas que incluso un pony terrestre lo puede hacer, de ahí a que instales uno en una armadura es otra historia, el proceso puede consumir mucha magia para hacerlo y se requiere de mucha concentración para usar la cantidad justa sin terminar drenando al usuario de la armadura de su propia magia interior, Luna la hizo a la perfección en su primer intento, tan bien que creó dos. Eso sí, trata de no usar demasiado tiempo este comunicador, puedes terminar agotada con el uso constante, como máximo diría que unas cuatro horas son seguras- explicó ella.

\- Y esos cristales ¿podemos usarlos nosotros también? Serian de mucha ayuda a la hora de combatir sin tener que estar gritando para escucharnos en medio de una tormenta de nieve- pregunto de nuevo Slavya.

\- Por supuesto que pueden, solamente que no serán como el cristal que actualmente usa Trixie en su armadura, serian una ligera variación del mismo pero con los mismos resultados, incluso pueden personalizarlos a su gusto, una sola advertencia, tengan mucho cuidado en lo que están pensando o terminaran revelando más de lo que querían, ya ha.. pasado antes.

De su utilidad no tenía dudas, como dispositivos de comunicación para larga distancia eran simplemente perfectos y el hecho de ser personalizables ayudaría a disimularlos.

Arreglado nuestro asunto de los gigantes y de Némesis volvimos a la base a descansar un poco. Necesitaba restaurar mi magia por haber usado la armadura un tiempo prolongado en mi primera vez y darme una ducha, si bien no lo parecía ese ejercicio me hizo sudar demasiado. Rex y Krinx se pusieron a ver unos mapas, me enteré por parte de ambos que el unicornio blanco era un experto cartógrafo, quien lo diría y yo que pensé que su cutie mark en forma de rosa de los vientos significaba que había perdido el Norte. Slavya se puso una de mis armaduras para poder charlar con Midnight Shine y recibir su ayuda para poder fabricar los cristales de alma. Dangarooq como siempre se retiraba a su habitación. Yo me encamine a las duchas, por suerte las tenían separadas.

Una ducha caliente me hizo olvidarme del frio del exterior y a relajarme un poco con el sonido de la lluvia y la sensación del agua haciendo masajes en mi cuerpo, un momento íntimo de total paz y tranquilidad, realmente lo necesitaba tantas emociones y cosas nuevas han pasado con tan solo unas horas de diferencia. Casi ni he tenido momentos para disfrutar de mi misma, y aun tengo que ensayar para una presentación que tengo esta noche.

\- Una doble vida es difícil de manejar- dije suspirando.

\- Honestamente me sorprende que duraras tanto con nosotros Trixie, de todos nosotros tú eres la que tiene la doble vida más complicada, tu trabajo como pony de shows mágicos no te deja mucho margen de tiempo de relax- dijo Slavya quien entró a las duchas conmigo, no estaba usando su parche en el ojo izquierdo lo que me permitió ver que en realidad si tenía su ojo, pero el color de este había desaparecido, estaba ciega de ese lado.

\- Lo sé, tengo que ponerme en contacto con un teatro de aquí para ver si un productor permite que Trixie tenga su propio espectáculo semanal, de esa forma podré quedarme más tiempo en el Imperio y más cerca de ustedes- respondí mientras Slavya se preparaba para entrar en la ducha al lado mío.

\- ¿Más cerca de nosotros o más cerca de Krinx? Porque por la forma en que te pusiste cuando Midnight Shine empezó a molestarte parece que tus sentimientos hacia él empezaron a jugarte una mala pasada jejeje, solo ella sabe lo que paso por tu cabeza en esos momentos, y descuida así como tu guardaste mi pequeño secreto yo haré lo mismo por ti. Krinx no es muy avispado por lo que no creo que se diera cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras que ella dijo- fueron las palabras de Slavya y debo darle la razón, él de verdad es muy despistado.

\- Lo sé, pase poco tiempo a solas con él pero llegué a comprobar que tiene un cerebro de pájaro en su interior jejeje. Pero he de admitir que cuando la situación lo requiere puede ser un verdadero caballero, no me trata como la Trixie que realiza shows de ilusionismo y es famosa por eso, él me trata como a una mujer. Es en parte por lo que me sentí atraída por Krinx además del hecho de haber salvado mi vida ayer. Espero que podamos llegar a avanzar más en esta relación- dije a Slavya, como si hubiera necesitado sacar eso de mi pecho para que alguien me escuchara aunque sea un poco.

\- Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes Trixie, así era como yo me sentía cuando empecé a salir con Rex hace ya un año cuando él puso su vida en peligro extremo para salvarme. Fue un tiempo después de que el grupo se formara- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza mientras recordaba el pasado, por cómo se veía Slavya pareciera que algo grave pasó.

\- S-Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría saber qué fue lo que pasó?- pregunte sin esperar una respuesta.

\- Esta bien, no es molestia alguna, supuse que querrías saber que fue de nosotros antes de que te unieras, pero recordar los hechos de aquel día… simplemente me resulta doloroso…- suspiraba ella como preparándose mentalmente para afrontar esos recuerdos de nuevo- Todo comenzó cuando el grupo primeramente se formó tiempo después de que Luna advirtiera a Celestia sobre el escape de Némesis gracias a Midnight Shine, fuimos elegidos por nuestras habilidades como podrás sospechar, Rex es un buen estratega y un líder con una gran capacidad para motivarnos incluso cuando todo parece estar perdido, Krinx es un cartógrafo especializado y viejo amigo de Rex, Dangarooq se unió a nosotros por tener una gran fortaleza física y mental, ese pony rompió una montaña para poder salvar a un bebe dragón que quedo encerrado en una cueva tras un derrumbe, por último estoy yo que soy una experta ingeniera, tu nómbralo y yo puedo construirlo, obviamente que necesito los materiales y tiempo para realizar mis trabajos. Nuestras primeras misiones resultaban fáciles, solo teníamos que rastrillar los alrededores del Imperio de Cristal en busca de cualquier actividad sospechosa, Krinx aprovechaba esos momentos para armar un mapa de la zona, Rex buscaba desde el cielo cualquier peligro que pudiera estar por delante de nosotros, hasta el día de hoy me sorprende la resistencia física que tiene para volar en plena nevada, Dangarooq y yo nos encargábamos de poner unos marcadores en las cuevas cercanas para señalar que estaban vacías o que podrían servir como una futura localización para nuestra base. Los días pasaban y nada que resultara interesante sucedía, hasta que cierto día mientras estábamos recorriendo la zona al norte del Imperio fuimos emboscados por un grupo de tres gigantes de hielo, fue en ese momento en el que todo se fue al demonio. Krinx y Dangarooq peleaban contra uno de ellos, Rex fue en solitario contra otro y yo peleaba contra el último, llevábamos con nosotros los prototipos de las máscaras que actualmente usamos y las armas eras solo lanzas y espadas comunes. Todo parecía ir bien al comienzo pero cuando me distraje por unos segundos el gigante con el que peleaba lanzó unos carámbanos en mi dirección, no podía esquivarlos a tiempo. Rex se lanzó hacia mí a toda velocidad para poder sacarme de la línea de fuego de esos proyectiles helados, pero a un gran costo, tres de esos carámbanos se clavaron en su cuerpo, uno en su pata izquierda, otro en una de sus alas y el último en su ojo izquierdo. Yo solo me quedé paralizada ante tal situación, no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte Krinx y Dangarooq habían derrotado al suyo sin problemas, pero cuando vieron como estaba Rex hicieron lo posible para curar sus heridas, la más peligrosa resultaba obviamente la de su ojo izquierdo, logro esquivar un proyectil antes de que el otro se le clavara al parecer. Krinx uso su magia para frenar el sangrado y como método de anestesia local para asegurarnos de que Rex estuviera consciente todo el rato hasta que pudiéramos llegar al Imperio y tratar mejor sus heridas. Ya en un hospital especial para nosotros esperamos mientras los doctores trataban de salvar el ojo de Rex, su ala y pata se recuperarían con el tiempo, pasaron dos horas reconstruyéndolo pero su visión en ese ojo se había perdido. La única forma en que él podría ver de nuevo seria haciéndole un "trasplante de ojo", era un método en el cual usaban un hechizo para cambiar el ojo dañado por el ojo sano de otro pony. Yo me ofrecí para hacerlo, sabía que Rex necesitaba tener una buena visión a la hora de volar y sería mi forma de agradecerle el que me salvara- fue la historia que me conto Slavya. No hubiera pensado que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual ella usaba un parche, lo que me aclaro el tema de porque Rex tenía un ojo de cada color aunque hubiera preferido que fuera heterocromia. Saber el verdadero origen era simplemente otra cosa.

\- E-eso fue un gran gesto de tu parte Slavya, ¿y qué fue lo que dijo Rex cuando te ofreciste a darle tu ojo?- pregunte.

\- Se sorprendió de que fuera yo y no Krinx quien se ofreciera para eso, ellos han sido amigos de toda la vida y hubieran hecho lo que sea para ayudarse mutuamente. El que yo le diera mi ojo a cambio del suyo dañado no significaba una gran pérdida para mí, podría seguir trabajando sin mucha dificultad, creo que eso fue lo que lo tranquilizó un poco, vio que estaba determinada a hacerlo aun conociendo el costo que eso significaba y dijo que me admiraba por eso. Me prometió que si todo salía bien que me recompensaría con una cita, pensé que bromeaba en aquel entonces- note que se puso un poco contenta al recordar eso.

\- Entonces ¿si salieron en una cita?

\- Sep, fue una semana después de que ambos nos recuperáramos, él tuvo que acostumbrarse a mi ojo y yo al suyo, de acuerdo al seguimiento médico no había rechazo de ninguno de los dos. Cuando todo estuvo ok salimos a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del Imperio, sin ningún rumbo fijado, solo caminábamos y charlábamos un poco para conocernos mejor, le revelé que mi mayo debilidad eran los dulces, más el chocolate blanco, a Rex le gustan las gomitas dulces, de hecho tiene un cajón en su habitación lleno de ellas jejeje- ahora ella estaba más alegre- Fuimos a descansar un poco en una heladería y ahí decidí preguntarle porque se arriesgó tanto cuando me salvó.

\- Y ¿su respuesta fue?

\- Me dijo "¿Acaso necesito una excusa para arriesgar mi vida por una pony tan hermosa como tú?", suena muy cursi en estos momentos pero esa fue la frase más romántica que había escuchado hasta ese momento. Obviamente ahora que somos novios suelta frases aún más cursis pero me parecen tiernas jejeje. De hecho anoche tuvimos una cita un tanto especial, hacía meses que no podíamos disfrutar de esa forma- dijo Slavya.

\- Oh, eso explica porque te veías tan feliz en ese restaurante- deje escapar.

\- Espera ¿acaso nos viste?

\- B-bueno, s-si pero no los estaba espiando o algo por el estilo.

\- Entonces ¿qué hacías a esas horas cerca de nosotros?

\- A-acababa de salir de una presentación ¡lo juro!- solo faltaba una luz sobre mi rostro para que esto pareciera un interrogatorio policíaco.

\- Mmmm, está bien te creo. No parece que estés mintiendo. Y si así lo fuera pues digamos que tengo algo con que chantajearte y que Krinx adorara oír jejeje- dijo Slavya, ¿Por qué siento que cierta alicornio le dijo algo que no debía a ella?

El resto del pequeño momento entre mujeres que tuvimos al salir de las duchas nos la pasamos hablando de nuestras parejas y obtuve más información sobre Krinx ya que ella pasó más tiempo con él, me contó que ellos trabajan no solo para obtener dinero, sino para poder mantener su mente ocupada con algo más que no sean gigantes de hielo, y al mismo tiempo mantenían su identidad secreta pues… bueno… secreta. Mi querido Krinx trabaja en una tienda de juguetes (no me sorprendía), Rex es entrenador de un equipo local de júfbol1 y Slavya trabajaba en una tienda de reparaciones, el único que no hacía nada de eso era Dangarooq, él solo se la pasaba relajándose o entrenando en la base, ese pony parece que no es de muchos amigos.

\- Bueno Dangarooq es un tanto especial, no es que no sea de hacer amigos, es su personalidad. Además del hecho de que lo único que sabemos sobre él es lo poco que nos ha contado, dijo algo sobre venir de una especie de templo donde fue entrenado para poder fortalecer mente y cuerpo, no conocemos quien es su maestro pero por como lo ha entrenado podemos confirmar que es uno muy bueno. Que no te deje engañar su actitud de tipo silencioso, suele ser muy hablador cuando un tema le interesa y es muy amable también.

\- A Trixie le alegra que por fin alguien le cuente un poco más sobre las cosas que tener que ir enterándome en los momentos más inoportunos.

\- No hay problema, somos compañeras y posiblemente lleguemos a ser buenas amigas con el tiempo, solo necesitas acostumbrarte un poco más a nosotros y nuestras personalidades, de acuerdo a Rex nosotros somos un grupo de ponies raros, y no lo negare pero creo que tiene razón hasta el momento- dijo Slavya soltando una pequeña risa.

Sin lugar a dudas el hecho de que estos ponies fueran amigos y se llevaran la mayor parte del tiempo bien era de chiste, y pensar que estoy saliendo con uno de ellos es el colmo. Aunque eso me convertía también en una rareza por aquí, pero una en el buen sentido. Solo esperaba que mi estadía con ellos no fuera interrumpida tan repentinamente como las veces que estuve en Ponyville (aunque dudo que una osa menor o mayor vengan hasta esta zona en particular) y que duré más de dos días en un lugar estaría bien.

Eran las seis de la tarde y yo seguía dando vueltas por la base, Slavya se fue a trabajar, Krinx y Rex estaban ocupados y Dangarooq de seguro estaba en el lugar de siempre. Estaba aburrida, y no había nada que hacer.

\- _Si quieres puedo jugar contigo a las escondidas, apuesto a que no me encuentras jajaja_ \- escuche decir a Midnight en mi cabeza.

\- _Obviamente no te voy a encontrar, ni siquiera sé en donde está tu cuerpo físico actualmente_ \- dije en voz baja, ahora que lo pienso podría solo haberlo pensado y me ahorraba saliva.

- _¿Aun no leíste el informe que te envió Luna sobre mí? ¡Qué mal amiga eres Trixie! Y yo que pensaba hacer unos brazaletes de amistad para ambas_ \- dijo ella simulando llorar al final. De momentos creo que actúa más como una potrilla que como una gran guerrera.

\- Perdón por no haber leído los informes de tu historia y origen antes, pero cierto asunto surgió por si no lo recuerdas- dije para mis adentros esta vez.

\- _Desde luego que se lo que pasó, si bien no puedo ver o sentir las cosas en vivo y en directo como tú, puedo acceder a tu memoria a corto plazo para enterarme de las noticias, por cierto que deberías tener más control sobre tus recuerdos, un poco más y hasta podría ver como eras tú de potranca-_ dijo Midnight, ¿qué tanto le di a conocer si darme cuenta?

\- Bien entonces sabes que no tuve tiempo aún para poder sentarme a leer, y ponerme a hacer eso ahora mismo no me apetece- le dije en mi mente

\- _Oh está bien, punto para ti, puedo contártela yo si quieres, de esa forma puedes seguir desde donde yo me quede, si es que algo más pasa_

\- Eso sería de mucha ayuda para Trixie, mientras tú haces eso yo ensayaré para una presentación que tengo esta noche, honestamente terminare durmiendo horas cuando este día termine

\- _Perfecto, ahora que todo está decidido empezaré por el principio: Hace mucho tiempo el planeta no albergaba vida, solo era una masa de roca ardiente…-_ empezó a narrar ella.

\- ¡Alto, alto, alto! ¡No quiero saber todo desde el principio, solo cuéntame lo más importante DE TU VIDA!- grite en mi mente con todas mis fuerzas, o eso creo.

\- _¡Ok, ok! Cielos, ¿no puedes tomarte una pequeña broma por las buenas?-_ ¡NO!- _Bueno pero no te enojes… le quitas lo divertido a narrar una historia…pero ya que quieres la versión aburrida pues aquí va: como sabes los ponies fuimos los últimos en unirnos a la guerra contra Némesis, pero no fue por temor a ella, fue porque necesitábamos tiempo para prepararnos, con las fuerzas que contábamos en esos momentos todos hubiéramos perdido sin importar que hiciéramos. Nos sometimos a una serie de entrenamientos para aumentar el poder mágico que reside dentro de todos nosotros, no solo los unicornios, eso nos demoró mucho. Cuando tuvimos total control sobre nuestra magia aprendimos a canalizar los elementos en los que éramos buenos, los unicornios manejábamos muy bien el fuego y el rayo, los pegasos el viento y el agua si mal no recuerdo, por último los ponies terrestres tenían dominada la tierra, aunque hubo casos raros de unicornios que podían manejar bien todos los elementos como tu narradora aquí, eso me hizo una candidata apta para ser puesta a prueba a un nuevo hechizo creado hacia poco tiempo por los padres de Celestia y Luna, una magia capaz de convertir a algunos ponies en oricuernos, o como ustedes los llaman ahora "alicornios", este hechizo no había sido probado en ponies aun, lo probaron en un becerro apenas lo tuvieron listo y a este le creció un cuerno dorado en la frente, lo llamaron "camahueto" y este pequeño ser vacuno podía controlar la tierra y el agua, sabe tu que fue de él después de ese experimento pero en esos momentos fue lo más impresionante que mis ojos pudieron ver. Me contaron que experimentaría un aumento repentino de todas mis capacidades y habilidades, nunca pensé que me saldrían alas y que crecería un poco más. En fin, al parecer el plan original era que al menos cinco de nosotros nos convirtiéramos en alicornios, pero no contaron con el hecho de que al usar ese hechizo experimental en una pony podrían suceder algunos efectos secundarios, el primero de ellos fue que al estar expuesta a esa cantidad de magia mi cuerpo actuó como una esponja y termine drenando a los únicos capaces de realizar el hechizo, así que no podían replicar los resultados obtenidos conmigo y con el becerro de nuevo. La segunda cosa que pasó fue que al crecerme alas tan de repente no supe cómo controlarlas y no pude usarlas para volar directamente hasta donde el ejército de Némesis se reunía, tuve que caminar kilómetros hasta que aprendiera a volar un poco, de no ser por dos de mis amigos que en esos momentos decidieron acompañarme creo que no podría haber soportado ese viaje tan largo y solitario-_ me narraba Midnight mientras yo preparaba mis cosas, tuve que pararme de momentos para tratar de imaginar todo aquello. Aunque algo me llamó la atención.

\- Entonces no es como la historia sobre las harpías que leí antes decía, en ella se explicó vagamente que tú estabas en solitario cuando fuiste a enfrentarte a Némesis ¿por qué la mención de tus amigos no aparece allí?.

\- _¿No los mencionan? Eso es raro, estaba casi segura que Aelo se aseguró de escribir con detalles lo que pasó ese día. Alguien debe de haber alterado la historia original por algún motivo. Luego tendremos que averiguar que pasó, pero por ahora déjame terminar ¿quieres? Cuando me pongo a narrar una historia suelo irme por las ramas y luego olvido que estaba haciendo jejeje-_ está bien, continua, Trixie ya casi termina sus preparativos- _Muy bien, ¿en dónde me quedé? ¡Ah sí! Estaba contándote sobre mis amigos que me acompañaron en esa travesía, uno de ellos era un pegaso verde con crin negra con azul, se parecía un poco a Rex ahora que lo pienso, y mi amiga era una unicornio blanca de crin roja, no te gustaría haberla hecho enojar en aquel entonces, una vez le dio quemaduras de segundo grado a un pony terrestre que la molestaba mucho. Si bien mis amigos no eran hermanos de sangre se trataban como tales, eso me agradó mucho cuando los conocí. Ellos estuvieron a mi lado cuando me enfrente al ejercito de dragones controlados por Némesis brindándome apoyo moral todo el tiempo, su capacidad de combate estaba limitada de momentos y solo podían ir en contra de aquellos que tenían poco poder, pero eso les bastaba a ellos, incluso cuando liberaba a los que estaban bajo los efectos de la magia de sangre ayudaron a que esas pobres almas se retiraran hacía sus tierras de origen o hacía el ejército aliado más cercano que hubiera en esos momentos. Mi amiga era muy buena médica y curaba a los heridos en el campo para dejarme a mí en lo que a combate se refería, era buena en eso, salvó a muchas más vidas de lo que yo pudiera haber hecho por mí misma. Mi amigo era experto con la ballesta, podía darles a enemigos a cientos de metros sin matarlos, los inmovilizaba para que yo los transformara de vuelta, nunca me rebeló de qué estaban hechas sus flechas. Y aquí entre nos, él me gustaba un poco, es una lástima que nunca sabré si mis sentimientos eran correspondidos o no. Parece que de nuevo me fui a otro tema jejeje, bueno como te decía ellos me acompañaron hasta la mismísima guarida de Némesis, uno hubiera esperado que su ego la hubiera llevado a crear un gran castillo con muchas torres y que ella estuviera al final de una larga escalinata sentada en su trono mirándonos como si fuéramos unos simples mosquitos, pero nooo ella tenía que hacer toda una ciudad subterránea llena de pasadizos y pasillos que no llevaban a ningún lado y lo peor de todo ¡la muy desgraciada se reía de nosotros cada vez que nos perdíamos! Su voz era demasiado chillona y resonaba por todos lados. Al parecer todo eso no existía antes de nuestra llegada, lo creó a propósito para intentar desmotivarnos mientras nos soltaba a sus súbditos por todos lados, muchos eran ponies de aldeas cercanas que fueron emboscados según escuche de uno de ellos, quiso hacer una guerra psicológica. Pero no le estaba funcionando, solo estaba consiguiendo que mis ganas por ponerle un fin a sus planes aumentara. Tardamos casi una hora en encontrar el camino correcto, tuvimos que armar un mapa en la marcha para cuando tuviéramos que salir; Némesis se encontraba en una caverna subterránea a vete tú a saber cuántos metros bajo la tierra, era enorme el interior y estaba lleno de sus súbditos, esta vez de distintas razas, detrás de todos ellos se encontraban ella junto a Aelo que la mantenía como trofeo encerrada y encadenada en una jaula para pájaros enorme. La pobre casi ni podía levantar la cabeza. Mis amigos decidieron detener ellos mismos a los súbditos y me dijeron que yo me encargara de liberar a Aelo y derrotar a Némesis, sabía que la decisión de que ellos me acompañaran no había sido en vano al ver como inmovilizaban ellos dos a todo un ejército con una coordinación excelente. Liberar a la pobre harpía sin alas iba a ser la parte complicada, primero tenía que pasar por encima de Némesis y ya diciendo eso sentía la dificultad que acarrearía hacerlo. No importaba de qué forma la atacara, nada le hacía daño, mis rayos solo rebotaban o se desvanecían al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, aunque ella tampoco lograba mucho en contra mía, mi magia era tan poderosa como para pelear en igualdad de condiciones. Fue una pelea de desgaste para ver quien se rendía primero ante el cansancio y la fatiga, solo ahí una de las dos tendría oportunidad de ganar. Y por cómo iba la cosa yo sería la perdedora. Mis compañeros terminaron con sus enemigos hacía ya rato y solo quedaba rescatar a la pobre de Aelo, se encargaron de eso mientras mantenía a la bruja entretenida y diría que si no hubieran hecho eso yo no estaría ahora mismo conversando mentalmente contigo, fue gracias a esa harpía que pude tener ventaja sobre Némesis, nos reveló el único punto débil que ella tenía. El resto es historia, ella nos congeló a ambas en algún lugar de estas montañas, Ymir y Aelo se fueron a una zona fría al sur, de mis amigos no supe nada desde mi encierro pero supongo que murieron de viejos hace ya mucho, es un poco triste no poder haberme despedido de ellos. Si olvide algún detalle puedes leerlo del informe que Luna envió, hay muchos detalles que no conté, pero espero haber cubierto todo lo importante_

La historia del origen de Midnight fue muy interesante a tal punto que dejé de prepárame para mi show y solo me senté para escucharla con más atención y en señal de respeto, aunque no pudiera verme. Ella pasó por muchas cosas y ni siquiera supo cuál fue el destino de sus amigos. También estaba el tema de quien cambio la historia original sobre la guerra de las harpías si supuestamente fue la última de las supervivientes la que la escribió.

\- _Suena muy conspirativo si me preguntas a mí, tal vez podamos formar un grupo de ponies detectives para resolver este caso jajaja-_ dijo la voz de Midnight. No hay cantidad suficiente de suspiros en mi ser para poder aguantarla

\- Siendo más serias al respecto ¿quiénes tienen acceso a los archivos sobre la historia tuya y de las harpías de hielo? No cualquiera puede haber reescrito algo así- le sugerí a ella hablando ahora en voz alta. Tanto silencio ya me resultaba incomodo, y a riesgo de parecer loca prefería escuchar mi voz resonar por las paredes.

\- _¡Ese es el espíritu mi querida altavoz Trixie! Te guiare a lo largo de tu peligrosa aventura en busca del escarabajo dorado… no espera… creo que eso es otra cosa… ¡oh qué más da! Busquemos ese escarabajo también mientras averiguamos quien reescribió los archivos oficiales de Celestia_

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia de donde comenzar a investigar? Mi aburrimiento es tal que incluso buscaría ese tonto escarabajo o un mono hecho de jade- le dije.

\- _Primero deberíamos contarles a los otros, a lo mejor un acompañante se nos suma y podremos usarlo como mula de carga, como en los juegos de rol-_ me perdió veinte kilómetros atrás. Pero tenía razón en eso de avisarles a los demás.

Me dirigí a la sala de mandos donde se encontraban Rex y Krinx jugando un juego de mesa llamado "Monopony" , hasta donde sé el juego se gana cuando un pony tiene el máximo de propiedades y los otros se quedan sin dinero para seguir pagándole al banco o terrateniente si cae en las casillas que él o ella poseen. Rex iba ganando.

\- Ríndete ya Krinx, no puedes hacer una remontada épica con solo cien bits en tu haber. Además de que controlo el ochenta por ciento del tablero a estas alturas- decía Rex a un unicornio blanco con cara de deprimido, solo le faltaba una nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza para darle un toque más dramático.

\- ¡DAAAAAAHHHHH! ¿Por qué nunca puedo ganarte en este juego?- dijo él tirando el billete del juego sobre el tablero.

\- Ya te he dicho que tienes mala suerte en los juegos de mesa, y solo tú puedes caer cinco veces seguidas en una misma casilla de mi propiedad.

\- _Wow, eso sí que es tener mala pata-_ no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Como veía que ninguno notaba mi presencia aclaré un poco mi voz para llamar su atención. Les comente mi charla anterior con Midnight y sobre las irregularidades que presentaban las historias. Rex sugirió que le preguntáramos a Blaze Ageless directamente para averiguar si ella tuvo algo que ver con ese hecho, también me dijo que no fuera sola a Manehattan, si bien yo conocía bien la ciudad necesitaría de ir con alguien de los Arctic Ponies para poder ver directamente a Blaze, ella los conocía pero yo era la nueva y quedaría raro que yo apareciera preguntándole cosas que supuestamente unos pocos conocen. Con ese argumento no podía discutir, pero la pregunta era ¿quién me acompañaría?

\- ¡Uh, uh! ¡Escógeme a mí, escógeme a mí!- decía Krinx levantando un casco y saltando.

\- Esta bien Krinx, puedes ir pero recuerda que no iras de paseo, esto es algo importante que necesitamos saber. Trixie, tienes total autoridad sobre él durante este viaje- dijo Rex, lo que significaba que yo sería la que daría las órdenes y mi acompañante blanco tendría que seguirlas.

\- Entendido, Trixie tratará de que mi pequeño cerebro de pájaro no se distraiga… demasiado.

\- _¿Tú eres la cerebro de pájaro o tu noviecito? Tendrías que ser más específica al respecto jajaja_ \- escuché decir en mi cabeza.

\- ¡Hey! Solo Trixie puede llamar cerebro de pájaro a MÍ unicornio cerebro de pájaro- dije en voz alta lo que de nuevo tendría que haber dicho en voz baja o directamente pensarlo.

\- ¿De nuevo peleando con Midnight? ¿No aprendiste tu lección hace rato? Eres casi tan terca como Krinx, solo que sin su mala suerte para los juegos de mesa. Hacen la pareja perfecta jajaja- dijo Rex, preferiría tener otra cosa en común con Krinx que solo la terquedad, espero que este viaje me permita conocerlo un poco más.

\- ¿Qué debemos llevar con nosotros, Capitán Equestria?- dijo el unicornio blanco en tono burlón hacia su amigo.

\- Ya que se trata de una misión oficial deberían de llevar esto- dijo nuestro líder pegaso, acto seguido se puso a escribir una carta y la colocó en un sobre con el sello de oficial de Canterlot- En esa carta especifico el motivo por el cual ustedes la estarán interrogando, solo esperemos que no tenga muchos pacientes esperando por ella.

\- Si vamos a Manehattan, supongo que tendremos que hospedarnos en algún lado, no podemos hacer un viaje hasta allá sin descansar- sugerí

\- De eso preocúpense cuando lleguen, tendrán tiempo para pensar en donde quedarse, y si queda tiempo compren algunos suministros que no se consiguen dentro del Imperio, andamos escasos de medicamentos y Dangarooq necesita un nuevo palo Bo, el que tenía se rompió mientras practicábamos- dijo Rex.

\- Ok jefecito, ¿cuándo partimos?

\- Ahora mismo. Empaquen lo que necesiten llevar, y traten de volver pronto, podemos aguantar nosotros tres contra los gigantes en caso de que ataquen en su ausencia pero preferimos que el equipo completo esté presente.

Luego de que Rex se despidiera de nosotros, nos fuimos cada cual a su habitación para poder empacar nuestras cosas, viajaríamos en tren, un cambio para bien, estaba un poco cansada de tener que llevar mi casa a cuestas como una tortuga o un caracol, pero será raro estar viajando ligero para variar y esta vez no iría sola. Nos reunimos en la entrada para despedirnos del resto y salimos con rumbo a la estación de trenes. No podíamos usar la puerta del interior del castillo ya que esta se abría de un lado solamente.

Una vez nos alejamos bastante de la base un viento helado que venía del norte empezó a correr, pensábamos que solo era otra tormenta de nieve hasta que escuchamos una risa que se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a nosotros. ¡Oh por favor! ¡¿Qué más puede pasar ahora?!

\- _Muchas cosas pueden suceder ahora Trixie, ¡pero lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo! Así que manténganse en sintonía para saber que les sucederá a nuestros personajes-_ ¡¿A QUIEN CUERNOS LE ESTAS HABLANDO MIDNIGHT?!

 **Notas del autor:**

Bueno sé muy bien que dije en mi publicación anterior que me controlaría con estas notas, pero sentí que debía aclarar una cosa: 1jufbol, cuando escuche la traducción en latino "ponybol" simplemente no pude sentirme contento con poner eso como deporte, suena horrible si me preguntan.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4: Memorias congeladas**

Risa, una risa resonaba por toda la montaña, nos hacía imposible poder saber desde que lugar en concreto provenía, en un momento estaba sobre nosotros y al otro estaba tan lejos que apenas y se oía, era como si el viento estuviera vivo. Si se trataba de una broma era de la más perturbadora y molesta al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Oh pero mira que tenemos aquí! Un par de adorables ponies caminando juntos por la blanca nieve de este invierno eterno, me dan una ganas intensas de abrazarlos hasta sacarles el relleno ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo una voz que provenía justo detrás de nosotros. Ruego a los cielos para que lo de "sacarnos el relleno" haya sido solo un chiste malo, ya tengo suficientes con los chistes de Krinx.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate!- gritó Krinx iluminando su cuerno preparándose para atacar a quien quiera que nos estuviera hablando, yo hice lo mismo, no sabíamos ante que o quien nos enfrentaríamos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Tranquilícense pequeños ponies! ¡Estoy de su lado! Al menos, por ahora…- dijo una figura misteriosa que apareció de repente en medio de nosotros, a simple vista era como un pony normal, pero con la altura de una alicornio, poseía unas alas enormes, su color era blanco con tonos de azul, su crin celeste parecía traslucida, como si fuera de hielo y sus cascos… sus cascos… ¿¡SUS CASCOS SON SERPIENTES!? ¿¡PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICARME ESTA ABERRACIÓN A LA NATURALEZA!?

\- Bóreas, déjalos en paz, estas asustando a nuestros pobres amigos- dijo otra voz, con un tono más grave y más amigable que la voz de nuestro no tan desconocido pony, si es que siquiera se consideraría a eso un pony- Mis disculpas en nombre de este idiota, suele ser un tanto raro y molesto, pero por lo menos conocieron a su lado bueno. Mi nombre es Ullr y estamos aquí para darles un poco de información.

Ullr tenía la apariencia de un unicornio normal, su pelaje era de color marrón claro y su crin negra pero sus patas traseras eran como las de un oso. Otra cosa más para mi lista de ponies raros que empezare a armar, seguro que dentro de un mes tendré varios nombres. Llevaba puesto un traje de invierno con capucha, unas hachas colgaban de sus costados y llevaba un arco en la espalda, apuesto lo que sea a que es un buen cazador.

 _Oh que gran descubrimiento Trixie, seguro que podrías trabajar como investigadora de casos criminales ya resueltos_ \- ¡Midnight!

\- ¿Ullr? ¿Bóreas? Nunca escuche hablar sobre ustedes, ni siquiera sabía que estaban por estos alrededores- respondió Krinx aún en guardia.

\- Y no me sorprendería ya que no somos de esta zona, Bóreas generalmente se encarga de traer los vientos del norte para traer el invierno a lo que ustedes llaman Bosque Everfree, y yo soy el encargado de mantener a las criaturas de dicho bosque a rayas para evitar que escapen a áreas pobladas y causen estragos.

\- Eso explica algunas cosas, salvo el hecho de que están haciendo aquí y que quieren de nosotros- continuó Krinx.

\- ¡Uh, Uh! ¡Yo puedo responderte eso! Ehem, estamos aquí para ayudarles un poco, para darles un casco amigo o una serpiente en mi caso jajajaja- respondió Bóreas. Preferiría recibir la ayuda de una osa menor, por lo menos de ella sabría que esperar.

\- ¿Puede Trixie saber de qué forma nos ayudarían ustedes? Por lo poco que nos dieron de información sobre ustedes no tenemos ninguna forma de asegurarnos un lugar de confianza.

\- Lo sé, y puedo asegurarles que estamos aquí para brindarles un poco de ayuda para encontrar a quien sospechamos es su amiga- dijo Ullr.

\- ¿Amiga? Justamente estábamos de camino a ver a una ¿Pueden darnos un poco más de detalles de su apariencia?- pregunto Krinx.

\- Es una alicornio color crema con una crin de color azul y celeste, usa una armadura dorada de apariencia antigua, y está encerrada en el hielo junto a los restos de una… cosa que aún no identificamos- fueron las palabras de Ullr. ¿Una alicornio encerrada en el hielo? ¡Solo conozco a una que encaja con esa descripción!

 _¡Trixie! ¡Ellos encontraron la ubicación de mi cuerpo! ¡Pregúntales en donde se encuentra! Sera una buena forma de romper el hielo con ellos, y no estoy de bromas en este momento, aún si sonó como una_ \- escuche decir a Midnight. Supuse que su reacción sería casi inmediata.

\- Así que es tu cuerpo el que encontramos ¿eh? Bueno, supongo que serán buenas noticias para ti alicornio- dijo de repente Ullr. Paren la imprenta ¿¡Él pudo escuchar a Midnight!?

 _¿¡Él pudo escucharme!?_

\- Por supuesto que puedo escucharte, mis poderes psíquicos son muy elevados, ¿Cómo creen que puedo seguirle el paso a este pedazo de inútil que tengo de compañero? Además esta habilidad me sirve para poder anticiparme al lugar donde van a ir las criaturas del bosque, pero debo admitir que no había escuchado tu voz hasta que no estuve tan cerca de esta unicornio.

 _Debe ser por tu cercanía al cristal del alma que tiene incrustada la armadura, lo usábamos como medio de comunicación para largas distancias en la antigüedad, nos permitía comunicarnos mentalmente con nuestros amigos antes de la guerra contra Némesis. Nos resultaba útil y cómodo, pero los conocimientos de cómo crear un cristal se perdieron con los años y ahora solo yo poseo la receta_

\- Vaya, entonces las leyendas sobre ese cristal eran ciertas, para serles sinceros pensaba que mis antepasados exageraban las cosas. Con esto son dos leyendas que desmiento.

\- ¡Oh vamos Ullr! ¡Deberías de escuchar a tus mayores cuando te narran sus historias! ¡Generalmente son ciertas! ¡Jajajajaja!- dijo Bóreas con su risa chillona insoportable. Por suerte el no lee las mentes como su compañero.

\- Te recuerdo que mi tatarabuelo nos contó sobre un desierto en el cual hay nieve justo en su centro, y eso es prácticamente imposible, incluso para ti.

\- Match point para ti, te sedo este set ¡Jajajaja!

Bueno esta conversación se está tornando un tanto rara y unidireccional, casi como si hubieran olvidado que nosotros estábamos aquí. Tuve que iniciar la conversación original con ellos para saber la ubicación del cuerpo atrapado de Midnight, puede que no pudiéramos rescatarla ahora pero por lo menos nos valdría para un futuro cercano. Después de todo ninguno de nosotros sabría cómo romper ese hielo sin dañar a nuestra compañera alicornio encerrada.

\- El cuerpo lo encontramos en una cueva subterránea al noroeste de aquí, a unas tres horas viajando a pie, volar no es una opción, los vientos ahí podrían congelar las alas de cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Ni siquiera Bóreas tiene control sobre esa ventisca. Si van a en misión de reconocimiento les sugiero lleven ropa de abrigo, comida y agua, el viaje será complicado y no me refiero a la llegada, me refiero al entrar en la cueva. La tormenta es más intensa a medida que uno se acerca a la entrada, no podrán guiarse con sus ojos, si uno se pierde corren el riesgo de que no vuelvan a verlo con vida.

\- Wow, suena como una odisea de pesadilla para cualquiera, espero que Rex sepa que hacer en esta situación- dijo Krinx. No me cabe duda de que llegar a Midnight y conocerla cara a cara no sería un día de campo.

\- Antes ustedes dijeron que ya van dos leyendas de sus antepasados que fueron desmentidas, una de ellas era la existencia de los cristales pero ¿Cuál es la otra?- pregunté.

\- Jojojo, buena pregunta azulita, la otra leyenda que confirmamos fue la de cierta bruja que causo una guerra hace tiempo y que era conocida como… como… emm ¿Cuál era su nombre Ullr?

\- Su nombre real lo desconozco completamente, solo sabemos su apodo gracias a antiguas escrituras de nuestros antepasados en las cuales se mencionaba a una criatura prácticamente invencible con la capacidad de levantar a los muertos y controlarlos a su gusto, pertenecía a las supuestamente extintas harpías de hielo: La Bruja Carmesí.

\- ¿La Bruja Carmesí? ¿Némesis? ¿Su gente conoció a Némesis?- preguntó sin parar Krinx

\- ¿Némesis eh? Un nombre un tanto cursi para tan brutal enemiga si me preguntan.

\- No lo sé Ullr, a mí me suena a un nombre que impone ¡respeto, magnificencia e inclusive inteligencia!... Ok, lo admito, sueno ridículo si te pones a pensar en su nombre y luego te la imaginas a ella, realmente no le pega, quizás debería renombrarse Crimson Crisis, o Red Tide, o Bloody Mess, o…

-¡Bóreas! ¡Cállate ya! Hay veces en las que no entiendo cómo es que aun somos amigos.- dijo un Ullr muy molesto al parecer por su tono de voz, y no lo negare, ya estaba empezando a molestarme un poco a mí también.

\- Bien, dejando de lado el nombre de La Bruja Carmesí, ¿se puede saber exactamente el motivo de su aparición en estos lados de Equestria? Están muy lejos del Bosque Everfree y ni siquiera es invierno todavía- dijo Krinx.

\- Veo que finalmente realizan la pregunta que esperaba desde el comienzo. Espero que conozcan el dicho "el enemigo de mi enemigo es también mi amigo". Pues en este caso nuestra enemiga en común es Némesis, y el motivo exacto para detenerla es simple: con ella activa de nuevo después de tanto tiempo estamos seguros de que aún planea conquistar toda Equestria pero ahora será como algo personal para ella.

\- Entonces ¿Planean aliarse con nosotros para detener a Némesis? Y ¿Por qué recién ahora aparecen? ¡Podrían habernos ayudado incontables veces en el pasado en contra de los gigantes de hielo!- por su tono de voz creo q Krinx se estaba molestando un poco.

\- Cálmate un poco Krinx, estoy segura de que tienen sus motivos por los cuales no se involucraron en todo esto- dije abrazándolo para que se tranquilizara.

\- Entiendo tu enojo, pero tienes que escuchar nuestro punto de vista, nosotros no podíamos interferir en su lucha contra los gigantes de hielo ya que nos dieron órdenes de no atacarlos hasta nuevo aviso, y seguimos sin poder hacerlo- dijo Ullr. ¿Alguien les dio órdenes para no atacar? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

\- A ver, a ver, a ver, significa eso que si alguno de ustedes era rodeado por varios de ellos ¿Se iban a quedar quietos mientras los asesinaban?- pregunto Krinx con un poco de confusión en sus palabras.

\- Nunca dijimos eso blanquito jajaja, solo dijimos que no tenemos permitido atacarlos si están a sus anchas por ahí, pero si se les ocurriese acercarse demasiado a nosotros pues ¡ZAZ! Adiós gigantón jajajaja

\- En otras palabras, solo estamos excusados si es en defensa propia. Y dimos nuestra palabra de que así sería.

\- Pero ¿A quién le prometieron tal cosa? ¿A Ymir?- pregunté más en forma de broma que una pregunta seria.

\- Oh, ¿Conocen al celestito de Ymir? Jajajaja esa sí que no la vi venir, ¿Deberíamos de mandarles sus saludos a su helada giganteza? Jajajajaja.

Espera, entonces ¿Ymir en serio les dijo que no atacaran a los gigantes de hielo? Eso significa que Ymir sigue con vida, pero eso es casi imposible ¡Debe de tener miles de años!

 _Bueno, si el mismísimo Ymir les dio la orden debe ser que tiene algo en mente. Tal vez, y digo que solo tal vez, descubrió como liberar a sus hijos y hermanos caídos en combate. Al parecer no estuvo de vago estos milenios como yo_

Midnight ¿No te sorprende que Ymir siga vivo después de tanto tiempo?

 _Oh para nada, de hecho la fisiología de un gigante de hielo le permite vivir casi para siempre, solo lo tienen complicado en las zonas desérticas donde sus cuerpos empiezan a derretirse y se vuelven lentos y torpes_

Interesante, pues otra duda resuelta en menos de cinco minutos.

 _La sabiduría es poder mi joven Trixie, y bien Ullr, sé que nos estas escuchando a ambas así que directamente lo preguntare: ¿Quiénes fueron sus antepasados? Ustedes no tienen pintas de ser descendientes de ponies comunes como los del resto de Equestria_

\- Ahí me atrapaste alicornio, sí, no somos ponies comunes y corrientes, nosotros descendemos de los primeros habitantes pre-equestrianos que seguramente tu conociste en tu pasado, nuestros clan fue fundado por dos ponies que nos trasmitieron varios conocimientos mágicos que hasta el día de hoy seguimos usando. Si bien no nos dejamos ver mucho vivimos como una gran comunidad pacifica en varios lugares del Bosque Everfree, donde la mayoría de ustedes piensan dos veces antes de entrar por temor a las criaturas que en él habitan. Como habrán notado yo tengo patas traseras de un oso y Bóreas tiene serpientes en lugar de cascos, eso se debe a unos hechizos de metamorfosis que estuvimos desarrollando ambos, puedo convertirme en un enorme oso y él se convierte en una gran boa constrictora, el precio que tuvimos que pagar para poder hacerlo fueron las partes del cuerpo que ustedes ven.

\- Y no tienen ni idea de lo molestas que son están pequeñajas a la hora de dormir, cuando tienen hambre me arrastran fuera de mi cama para ir a buscar comida por ahí, termine despertando en un lago tras una larga persecución de una rata.

\- No creo que a ellos les interese tu historia Bóreas, en fin como les iba contando nuestra tribu fue fundada por un pegaso y una unicornio, desafortunadamente el nombre de ellos se perdió de nuestros registros y no tenemos idea de que fue de ellos, lo poco que sabemos es que pasado un tiempo ellos dejaron la tribu y nombraron a dos nuevos líderes para seguir cuidándonos y mejorando para el momento en que Némesis resurgiera, casi pareciera que previeron que ella se liberaría de nuevo.

 _¿Un pegaso y una unicornio? Solo conozco a dos que encajan con esa descripción y que tenían acceso a tales conocimientos como los que ustedes nos dijeron, pero si de verdad son los ponies que conocí seguro que llevan ya un tiempo fallecidos, es una lástima que no se sepa nada de ellos, me gustaría presentar mis debidos respetos a mis mejores amigos_

Midnight se escuchaba triste y melancólica, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas, o tal vez estaba llorando, es difícil saberlo sin poder ver sus expresiones faciales siendo ella por el momento solo una voz.

\- Lamento no poder darte más información sobre ellos, pero espero haber aclarado la mayoría de sus dudas. También espero que en un futuro cercano podamos trabajar juntos para detener el mal que se nos avecina.

\- Esperamos lo mismo, tal vez algún otro día puedan reunirse con nuestro líder para poder organizarnos mejor, solo que deberían de anunciarse con anticipación y no aparecer de la nada como lo hicieron hace un momento, eso en verdad nos asustó- exclamó Krinx, y estoy de su lado en lo del susto, por lo menos no tuvimos complicaciones en este día.

\- Tienen mi palabra que así será, y dime alicornio ¿Quieres transmitirle algún mensaje a Ymir? Nosotros tenemos más chances de encontrarlo que ustedes.

 _Gracias pero por el momento no creo tener nada para decirle, solo que lamento mucho que nosotros hayamos matado o destruido a varios de sus anteriores amigos, pero lo hacemos para mantener a salvo a todo un imperio_

\- Entendido, le diré a Bóreas que lo ante más tarde- dijo Ullr. Siento como que nos estamos olvidando de algo, o de alguien… Oh si, ya recuerdo.

\- ¿Puede Trixie saber que fue de Aelo? Lo último que sabemos de ella es que se fue junto con Ymir a otras tierras que supongo son las que él habita y gobierna.

\- Aelo, hace tiempo que no escuchamos su nombre, vivió con Ymir unos mil quinientos años, juntos formaron una nueva comunidad de gigantes de hielo que fueron creados gracias al poder combinado de ambos, según lo que investigamos ella se marchó un día para poder mejorar su control sobre el hielo. Ymir se negó al principio pero vio en la harpía una mirada de determinación que nunca vio, ni siquiera en sus propios hermanos por lo que dejo que se marchara con la promesa de que si algo malo pasara de nuevo en el mundo que regresara a su lado si así lo veía necesario para poder proteger a su gente. Hasta el día de hoy no se sabe nada de ella o de su paradero, pero suponemos que debe de estar bien, un poco más vieja tal vez.

\- Ullr, debemos irnos, recuerda que tenemos a ciertos visitantes en cierto bosque que andan metiendo sus narices donde no les incumben. Además de que ya casi es la hora del té, y no quiero perdérmela- dijo Bóreas.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento ponies pero debemos marcharnos inmediatamente, esos "visitantes" de seguro estarán haciendo de las suyas de nuevo. Nos vemos y que la suerte este de su lado.

\- ¡Esperen! ¿Quiénes son esos…?- Krinx no pudo terminar su pregunta, ambos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado, en su lugar solo quedaron remolinos con copos de nieve flotando a su alrededor, se movieron tan velozmente que no pude ni verlos.

 _Vaya, su velocidad es impresionante, ahora no me cabe dudas de que uno de mis amigos les transmitió ese conocimiento hace ya años, él mismo lo creó y perfecciono, una lástima que ustedes nunca lo vieran, era más veloz que la pony que conociste llamada Rainbow Dash_

\- No tengo que imaginarme eso Midnight, acabamos de verlos y su velocidad es de terror.

\- Oigan, no se olviden de mí, yo no puedo escuchar a Midnight Shine ¿Recuerdas?

\- Entonces ¿Cómo diantres podías seguir la conversación? Me hubieras dicho que encendiera el cristal.

\- Espera, ¿Está apagado?

\- Claro que está apagado, de lo contrario gasto demasiada magia para mantener el canal de comunicación abierto.

\- Esta bien, ahora si me estoy asustando un poco, todo este tiempo que estuvimos charlando con ellos podía escuchar su voz de manera clara.

 _Trixie, enciende el cristal, creo que puedo aclarar un poco esta situación_

Toqué el ojo de mi armadura y el cristal se ilumino, la voz de Midnight se empezó a escuchar.

\- Ehem, bueno como sabemos Ullr tiene poderes psíquicos más poderosos que los míos, por lo que la explicación por la cual tu noviecito pudo escuchar todo lo que yo decía es debido a que el canalizo mi voz a través de la armadura sin la necesidad de que se encendiera el cristal, debió de usar su magia para hacerlo más fácilmente.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Eso lo explica todo!- exclamó mi unicornio blanco.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido, ¿Puedo apagar el cristal ahora? Trixie no quisiera desmayarse de camino a Manehattan por falta de magia.

\- Claro, yo descansaré un poco también, puede que tenga mucha magia y todo eso pero yo también me canso de tanto hablar, necesito ahorrar saliva jajaja- parece que contar chistes malos es contagioso, mejor busco un hechizo protector para defenderme por si acaso.

Apagué el cristal y comenzamos a caminar hacia la estación de trenes que está cerca del Imperio de Cristal y tomamos un tren que nos llevaba directo a Manehattan, el viaje iba a ser de unas seis horas. Hacía tiempo que no realizaba un viaje de larga distancia, usualmente solo me quedaba a descansar en un pueblo antes de moverme a otro dando mis espectáculos. Para cuando llegáramos seguramente sería de noche.

\- Dime Trixie ¿Alguna vez viajaste en tren con alguien más?- Krinx preguntó, supongo que ir callados todo el viaje sería aburrido y decidió iniciar una conversación para matar el tiempo.

\- Ahora que lo preguntas sí, he viajado en tren con alguien más antes- respondí

\- Oh ¿Puedo saber con quién o quiénes?

\- Claro, fue con mis padres cuando era una pequeña potranca, viaje con ellos hacia Manehattan a ver un concierto que se realizaba en un teatro, en él presencie el mejor espectáculo que jamás hubiera pensado posible, se podría decir que me sentí atraída hacia los espectáculos gracias a esa actuación en el teatro, el nombre del cantante creo que era Mercury, sus canciones eran increíbles. Si mal no recuerdo el show de ese día se llamaba "Un tipo de magia".

\- ¿Y qué fue de él? Si es que lo sabes, claro.

\- Pues si mal no recuerdo él tenía una enfermedad incurable y falleció tiempo días después de realizar un último show, el título del cartel ese día decía "El show debe continuar", ese día él estuvo más alegre y brillaba con más intensidad que nunca, diría que nunca vi a algún pony realizar un show tan magnifico y tan espectacular como él. Se podría incluso decir que le debo a él todas las ganas y esfuerzos que hago en mis shows, sé que nunca podré compararme con él pero eso no me detendrá. Si bien mi camino se vio oscurecido por un tiempo por creerme mejor que cualquier pony eso me sirvió de lección para no ser tan engreída y agradecerle a todos los ponies que van a verme ya que es gracias a ellos el que llegara tan alto en mi carrera y que tengo que hacer mis shows para entretenerlos y hacerlos felices, no para presumir mis habilidades. Me ha costado mucho enderezar mi camino de nuevo, pero ahora estoy segura de lo que quiero cada vez que el telón se abre.

\- Wow Trixie, puedo notar que de verdad cambiaste, hablar sobre ese pony no solo hizo que tu voz sonara como más cálida, sino que también hizo otra cosa que quizá ni tu misma notaste jejeje.

\- ¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres Krinx?

\- Bueno, durante tu narración sobre Mercury y tus shows en ningún momento hablaste en tercera persona como sueles hacerlo.

Cierto, no lo había notado, me pregunto por qué habrá pasado eso. Supongo que nunca lo sabré realmente.

\- En fin, diría que esa es toda mi historia sobre viajar en trenes acompañada, y tu Krinx ¿Tienes alguna parecida para compartirle a Trixie?- dije mientras me acercaba más a él.

\- Diría que no pero estaría mintiendo, mi historia tuvo lugar hace unos años también, fue cuando me mudé de Vanhoover hacia Canterlot luego de lo sucedido con Strong Fist, según me dijeron necesitaba más disciplina manejando mi magia así que me enviaron a una escuela de unicornios superdotados.

\- ¿Superdotado? ¿Tu?

\- ¡Lo sé! ¿No te sorprende que tu pareja sea un superdotado con un título de una de las mejores escuelas para unicornios de Canterlot?

\- Honestamente Trixie no se lo esperaba, continua por favor.

\- Claro, pues veamos, en ese tren yo viajaba con mi familia, y como el camino hacía Canterlot se me hacía un poco largo decidí caminar por los vagones para matar el tiempo, obviamente con permiso de mis padres. Camine por unos cuantos minutos hasta que llegue al final del tren y me puse a observar las vías, de pronto el tren se sacudió un poco debido a algún desnivel o algo así. El movimiento hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, chocara contra el barandal y terminara sujetándome de mis cascos del lado exterior del barandal.

\- ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste? Te levitaste de nuevo arriba del vagón supongo.

\- Error mi querida Trixie, estaba tan asustado en ese momento que mi magia no me respondía como yo quería, solo me quedaban dos opciones, una era soltarme y rogar a los cielos que la caída no me matara, la descarté rápidamente. La otra era esperar a que algún pony escuchara mis gritos de ayuda.

\- He de suponer que tu última opción se hizo realidad. Así que ¿Quién fue a rescatarte? ¿Fue un pasajero o un personal del tren?

\- Quien me rescato fue nada más ni nada menos que Rex, que estaba haciendo aburrido y decidió recorrer los vagones igual que yo. De no ser por él diría que nunca hubiera podido conocerte a ti.

\- Con que así fue como conociste a Rex, interesante, y a Slavya o "Mist" ¿Cómo la conociste?- pregunte, sentía que su conversación sobre cómo conoció a su mejor amigo estaba llegando a su fin y aún faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que sabes su verdadero nombre, Rex debió de revelarlo a propósito entonces jejeje, ella nunca te lo hubiera dicho, créeme cuando te digo que tarde como unos siete meses en que me lo dijera a mí, y tuve que darle mi postre por cuatro semanas como parte del trato.

\- De hecho si fue Rex quien me lo contó, fue el día en que Trixie los ayudo cuando estaban en apuros, dijo algo sobre que serviría para que confiara más en ustedes.

\- Suena a algo típico que diría él, y supongo que saber que "Krinx" no es mi verdadero nombre ¿Verdad?

\- Lo sospechaba desde el comienzo, es decir ¿Quién le pondría un nombre tan raro a su hijo? No tiene ningún significado si le preguntas a Trixie.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Eso me ofende un poco! Me costó mucho pensar un nombre en clave que no sonara ridículo o infantil, además de que intenté combinar mi nombre para formar un apodo pero no me gustaba.

\- Ahora que sacas ese tema ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? Tú sabes el nombre de Trixie pero yo no sé el tuyo.

\- Ahhh, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírtelo, mi nombre real y completo es "Compass Windrose" y solo por si te lo pregunta sí, tiene que ver con cómo obtuve mi cutie mark.

\- Sabes, a Trixie le gusta un poco más Windrose que Krinx, quizás comience a llamarte así de vez en cuando jejeje.

\- B-b-bueno, s-si eres tú entonces creo que está bien, pero solo cuando no estén los demás cerca, a estas alturas creo que se olvidaron de mi nombre, y si se los recordara estoy seguro que Slavya me molestaría llamándome "Rose" de nuevo- dijo sonrojándose un poco al recordar ese apodo tan gracioso, tendré que anotarlo para cuando quiera molestarlo o para vengarme en el futuro cercano.

\- Jejeje, está bien, tienes la palabra de Trixie que solo te llamaré por tu nombre cuando estemos a solas. Y el nombre de Rex ¿También es un nombre falso?

\- No sabría decírtelo con exactitud, nunca nos reveló su verdadero nombre, ni siquiera cuando lo conocí hace años, y sus padres no fueron de mucha ayuda tampoco, ellos solo lo llamaban "Rex" todo el tiempo. Lo mismo puede decirse de Dangarooq, no sabemos si ese es o no su nombre ya que viene de una tierra un tanto alejada de la Equestria que conocemos.

El hecho de que dos de mis compañeros y amigos tuvieran un nombre desconocido para el resto era sin duda intrigante, pero deben de tener sus motivos para no revelarlos, ya sea para añadir un toque de misterio o simplemente porque no les gusta, de todas formas no es de gran importancia el saberlos en estos momentos, en algún momento nos lo dirán.

Tras varias horas de viaje por fin pudimos presenciar a la gran ciudad de Manehattan haciéndose presente desde el horizonte. Krinx y yo nos preparábamos para bajarnos cuando llegáramos a la estación, nuestro equipaje no era mucho ya que planeábamos quedarnos pocos días si fuese necesario, después de todo teníamos que encontrarnos con Blaze Ageless sin antes haber pedido una cita para hablar con ella y, de acuerdo a Rex, necesitábamos estar preparados en caso de que sus turnos como médica consumieran demasiado tiempo. Si en verdad ella estaba ocupada atendiendo a sus pacientes podríamos aprovechar y salir en una cita con Krinx, después de todo esta ciudad tiene muy buenos lugares para disfrutar.

Llegamos a la estación, muchos ponies empezaron a bajarse mientras nosotros esperábamos a que las puertas se despejaran un poco para poder salir tranquilamente. En la estación empezamos a buscar un mapa de la ciudad, si bien pase algo de tiempo aquí solo me interesaba saber en dónde se encontraban los teatros o dónde podía realizar mis shows, la ubicación de cualquier clínica u hospital era totalmente desconocida para mí.

\- Okey Trixie, ahora que estamos donde deberíamos estar ¿Dónde se supone que tendríamos que estar para decirle a cierta pony el por qué estamos aquí?

\- Primero debemos preguntar en el hospital si es que conocen a Blaze o si ella trabaja allí, de ser negativa su respuesta comenzaremos a ir a las clínicas que aparecen en el mapa hasta encontrarla. Una vez que la encontremos necesitamos saber si puede aclararnos las inconsistencias presentes en su historia sobre las harpías de hielo que encontró y si puede decirnos con exactitud la ubicación de esta supuesta biblioteca secreta. Si necesita que la escoltemos hasta allá tenemos que protegerla de cualquier peligro que pueda surgir por el camino.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Pensaste en eso tú sola?

\- Emm, no, de hecho no, Trixie solo leyó lo que Rex nos escribió como instrucciones a seguir en caso de que las olvidáramos- le respondí, me sentí alagada de que Krinx pensara que fui yo la que pensó en todo ese plan, pero eran créditos para alguien más.

\- Oh, bueno, eso tiene más sentido entonces y exactamente ¿Dónde queda el hospital?

\- De acuerdo al mapa está a unas cuantas calles de aquí. No creo que nos demoremos si tomamos un taxi.

\- Normalmente estaría bien ir en taxi, pero considerando la hora creo que habrá demasiado tránsito y muchos embotellamientos, llegaríamos más rápido caminando que en un vehículo.

\- Touche. A veces Trixie olvida que la vida en esta ciudad suele ser muy ajetreada, espero que no nos demoremos demasiado, si bien Rex dijo que ellos aguantarían hasta nuestra llegada me preocupa que algo malo pase.

\- Tú tranquila y yo nervioso querida, conozco bien a mis amigos, y un poco a Dangarooq, y créeme cuando te digo que ellos pueden contra unas simples paletas de fresa.

\- Esta bien Windrose, si tú dices que van a estar bien seguro lo estarán- le respondí calmando mis nervios sobre la seguridad de mis nuevos amigos.

\- Pongámonos en marcha entonces, siento que mi estómago va a rugir por comida en cualquier momento.

\- Okey dokie lokie.

\- ¿Okiquecua?

\- ¡Ups! Lo siento, eso es algo que Trixie escucho decir a Pinkie Pie una vez, creo que se me pegó cuando pase un tiempo en Ponyville. Aunque no sé cómo exactamente, recuerdo que le quite la boca antes de desterrar a Twilight.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando te pusiste el amuleto del alicornio y te volviste una loca por el poder y desconfiabas de las ruedas?

\- En resumidas palabras: sí. Pero no tenías que ser tan brusco con Trixie y decirle "loca por el poder", hace que me sienta mal de nuevo- en realidad estaba fingiendo para poder molestarlo un poco.

\- ¡N-no fue mi intención Trixie, lo juro! Tienes mi palabra que te compensaré por hacerte sentir mal, de alguna forma.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Lo prometes?- dije poniendo cara de perrito.

\- En serio, pero primero a ver a Blaze, luego te diré lo que hare para ti jejeje- dijo Krinx, supuse por su risita que había planeado algo para cuando estuviéramos a solas en algún momento aquí en Manehattan.

\- Okey, vayamos entonces.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el hospital, Krinx tenía razón, el tránsito estaba peor que nunca en este día, conseguir un taxi era imposible y las filas de espera eran larguísimas. Por lo menos no estaba lloviendo, eso hubiera supuesto un contratiempo para nosotros. Las veredas estaban plagadas de ponies yendo y viniendo, de momentos era casi imposible chocarse con alguien y tener que estar disculpándose, aunque noté algo raro en ellos, no se comportaban tan amargados como solían serlo cuando hice presentaciones aquí ¿Qué pasó en mi ausencia en esta ciudad?

Llegamos a nuestro primer destino, fuimos hasta la recepción y hablamos con una de las secretarias que ahí trabajaba, le preguntamos si conocía a Blaze Ageless o si sabía de alguien que la conociera.

\- ¿Blaze Ageless? Si, trabajó hace unos años en este hospital junto a algunos de nuestros médicos, ella los capacitó en todo lo que conocen, se convirtió en la médica de cabecera de varios pacientes- nos contestó la secretaria.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?- pregunto Krinx.

\- Mmmm déjenme recordar… ¡Ah sí! Abrió su propia clínica tiempo después que dejara el hospital, si bien ya no trabaja oficialmente con nosotros aún la llamamos para casos de suma urgencia o cuando el personal no está disponible.

\- ¿Podría darnos la dirección de su clínica?- pregunté.

\- Claro, la anotaré enseguida, si la ven díganle que le envío saludos.

La secretaria nos entregó una nota de papel con la dirección y el nombre del lugar en donde Blaze trabaja, le agradecimos la ayuda que nos brindó y seguimos nuestro camino para encontrarla. Los vientos soplaban a nuestro favor se podría decir.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la clínica de Blaze, llamada "Health First", note algo extraño, sentía como que algo o alguien faltaba… pero quién… ¡Midnight! No he escuchado su voz en horas ¿Estará bien? El que este callada tanto tiempo me resulta raro.

 _Auuuuhhh que tierna eres Trixie, preocupándote por mí, seguro serás una buena madre en el futuro jejeje_

Yyyyy ahí estas, demasiado callada estas últimas horas ¿No es así? ¿Algún motivo en particular?

 _Sep, el motivo principal se debe a que debo concentrarme más de lo debido para comunicarme contigo a largas distancias, tuve los mismos problemas con Luna y usualmente termine exhausta mentalmente_

Tiene sentido, en la base estamos más cerca de tu ubicación original que aquí.

 _Exacto, incluso me cuesta un poco escucharte, ¿Te parece si hablamos luego? Tengo planes con Mist para unos dispositivos de comunicación_

Está bien, si puedes dile que estamos cerca de encontrar a Blaze.

 _Hecho, ¡Oh y traigan recuerdos!_

Lo tendremos en cuenta, suerte con esos dispositivos.

 _Suerte con su búsqueda_

\- Trixie… Trixie… ¿Hola, Trixie? ¿Me oyes?- escuche a Krinx decir.

\- ¿Qué? Oh… ah… si, ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pues te quedaste mirando hacia la nada mientras te comentaba sobre el nombre de la clínica de Blaze, ¿Pasó algo?- dijo con una cara que denotaba preocupación.

\- Perdón, es que Trixie se puso a hablar un poco con Midnight, estuvo callada demasiado tiempo desde que llegamos y me estaba explicando el motivo, también me dijo algo sobre un nuevo invento para comunicarnos.

\- Oh, con qué era eso, me tenías preocupado por un momento. Y un nuevo invento de Slavya solo significa una cosa, que su intento anterior fue un éxito y ahora quiere mejorarlo. Solo espero que no se haya excedido con sus nuevos prototipos, suele crear varios cuando se siente inspirada.

\- Pasando a otro tema, creo que ya estamos cerca del lugar, está doblando esta esquina.

Al girar la esquina vimos el cartel de la clínica que abrió Blaze, desde fuera el lugar no parecía la gran cosa, era casi decepcionante. Todo eso cambió al entrar, el establecimiento era de lo más hermoso que uno podría imaginarse: la sala de espera tenía sofás de calidad, los pisos eran brillantes de lo limpios que se mantenían (podía ver mi reflejo en ellos y no en un sentido literal), de acuerdo a un cartel tenían una biblioteca propia, un patio de comidas y una plaza para los más pequeños, era todo un universo distinto.

Nos acercamos boquiabiertos hasta la ubicación de una secretaria que estaba acomodando unos papeles, era una pony terrestre de color amarillo claro, rubia con una coleta, ojos verdes y usaba lentes, su cutie mark era un lápiz. Al ver que nos acercábamos ella se sentó mejor en su asiento y nos saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, mi nombre es Penny Writealot, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- dijo ella.

\- Si, bueno, necesitamos ver a una médica llamada Blaze Ageless, ¿De casualidad se encuentra aquí?- alcanzó a preguntar Krinx volviendo su mente a la realidad.

\- Ahora mismo está en la sala de descanso, si quieren ser atendidos por favor pidan un turno conmigo y yo se lo pasaré a ella.

\- Gracias pero no vinimos por una urgencia médica, necesitamos hablar con ella acerca de algo que ella escribió hace tiempo- dije, aunque no me importaría fingir estar enferma para pasar aunque sea unos minutos en estas instalaciones, seguramente las camas eran mejores que las que uno conoce.

\- Entendido, la llamaré enseguida pero antes ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?- dijo Penny, ¿Palabras mágicas? Okey, ahora sí que no estaba preparada para eso.

\- Emm, ¿Ábrete sésamo?- dijo Krinx, esas son dos palabras que no esperaba escuchar en una clínica.

\- Nope, eran "Por Favor", aunque hubiera aceptado "Shazam" jejeje- rio Penny, creo que los malos chistes no son la única cosa contagiosa alrededor de Equestria, al parecer las bromas también.

Penny presionó un botón y llamó a Blaze por los altoparlantes, nos sentamos a esperarla leyendo unas revistas que estaban en la sala de espera. Al poco tiempo vimos como una unicornio blanca con una crin roja como el fuego, ojos color miel y una cutie mark que se asemejaba al símbolo del infinito con un pequeño fuego arriba de este. Apareció usando una bata blanca con un estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

\- Buenas tardes, ya que no hay nadie más en la sala de espera supongo que ustedes son los que quieren hablar conmigo ¿Verdad?- dijo Blaze.

\- Es un placer conocerla por fin señorita Ageless, dígame ¿Podemos ir a un lugar un poco más privado para hablar?- respondió Krinx, ir a un lugar privado suena a algo que un secuestrador diría.

\- Okey… eso suena raro, pero lo dejaré pasar, podemos conversar en mi oficina si les parece.

\- Esta bien, le prometemos que no será una pérdida de tiempo, al menos eso esperamos- dije, con algo de suerte evitaríamos que esto sea una búsqueda inútil.

\- De acuerdo, síganme por favor- dijo Blaze avanzando hacia su oficina con nosotros detrás.

Salvo por el encuentro con Ullr y Bóreas o el tránsito aquí en Manehattan, este día fue uno de los más tranquilos que tuve recientemente. Quizás demasiado tranquilo. Tengo la sensación de que algo está por suceder pronto, y será algo muy grande.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: El Invierno Se Acerca**

Nos encontrábamos en la oficina de Blaze, era una oficina normal, no había muchas cosas en especial que pudieran llamar nuestra atención. De las paredes colgaban en marcos los títulos en medicina que ella obtuvo a lo largo de los años, lo típico podría decirse.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos en un lugar menos público ¿Les molestaría decirme cual es el motivo de su visita?- nos preguntó Blaze.

\- Señorita Ageless, le suena el nombre "Némesis" ¿Verdad?- dijo Krinx.

\- O por todos los cielos Krinx, ¿No podías iniciar la conversación de otra forma?- dije yo, al unicornio blanco con poca sensibilidad a la hora de expresarse a veces. Él abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y de la forma en que lo dijo, incluso se sonrojó de vergüenza.

\- ¿Némesis? No he oído ese nombre en años, o más bien leído, no desde que entregué todo lo que descubrí a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna ¿Cómo es que ustedes saben de ella?- preguntó Blaze un tanto sorprendida de que un par de ponies de los que ella nunca oyó hablar se aparecieran de la nada preguntando sobre algo que solo las princesas sabían, yo también lo estaría.

\- Lo sabemos gracias a que las princesas nos dieron acceso a esos archivos cuando formamos nuestro grupo selecto de ponies, nos hacemos llamar Arctic Ponies y estamos generalmente bajo las órdenes de la princesa Luna, su informe lo recibimos nosotros para poder conocer un poco a quién o qué nos enfrentábamos cuando un día empezaron a aparecer gigantes de hielo cerca del Imperio de Cristal- explicó Krinx.

\- ¡¿Gigantes de hielo?! ¡Eso es imposible! Ellos desaparecieron hace milenios luego de que Midnight Shine derrotara a Némesis. Sus cuerpos que eran mantenidos por su magia no se conservaron y se destrozaron inmediatamente- dijo Blaze, parecía un tanto asustada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, más sorprendida que antes ahora que el pasado se hacía presente de nuevo. Pero algo de lo que ella dijo llamó mi atención y la de Krinx también.

\- Discúlpeme si Trixie suena ruda al preguntar esto pero ¿Cómo es que usted sabe que ellos se destrozaron luego de que Némesis fuera derrotada? En ninguna parte de su informe original aparece algo como eso.

\- ¿No está? Estaba casi segura de que mi compañero la anotó cuando estábamos resumiendo todo, debió omitirlo sin darse cuenta. Aunque ahora eso es lo de menos, si los gigantes reaparecieron ¿Saben lo que eso significa?- dijo Blaze con una mirada que denotaba preocupación.

\- Lo sabemos, y de hecho ya sucedió- dijimos Krinx y yo a coro.

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?! ¡¿NÉMESIS ESTA DE VUELTA?! Esto es malo, muy malo…- dijo Blaze llevándose un casco a la frente- si tan solo Midnight estuviera aquí.

\- Esas son las buenas noticias: sabemos dónde está Midnight Shine, tenemos la ubicación exacta donde ella y Némesis pelearon- dijo Krinx. Al terminar de decir eso Blaze se sobresaltó al escuchar que la ubicación de la guerrera alicornio que derrotó a la bruja carmesí hace ya mucho tiempo.

-¿D-de veras s-saben dónde se encuentra ella? ¿La liberarán de su encierro?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- Eso planeamos, aunque aún no sabemos exactamente cómo hacerlo, el hielo en que ella se encuentra no es uno normal y tememos lastimarla en el proceso de descongelarla- le expliqué.

\- ¿Tienen a algún experto en magia de fuego?

\- Solo nosotros dos, y es un único hechizo el que manejamos. Trixie lo domino más rápido que yo, y a mí me costó demasiado aprender ese hechizo que la princesa Luna anotó de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Midnight- dijo Krinx.

\- Alto. ¿Dijiste que Midnight le dictó un hechizo a la princesa Luna?

\- Así es, la princesa Luna y Trixie somos las únicas con las cuales puede comunicarse telepáticamente, si alguien más quisiera escucharla tendrían que usar algo conocido como "cristal del alma".

\- ¿Cristal del alma? Pero el conocimiento de cómo fabricar uno se perdió hace miles de años, ni siquiera la princesa Celestia sabría hacer uno, ¿Tienen evidencia creíble para confirmar todo lo que me dijeron?

Blaze parecía desconfiar un poco de nosotros, las razones eran obvias, por suerte Rex nos dio la carta con el sello de Canterlot. Espero que lo que escribiera en ella baste para convencerla. Busqué en nuestro equipaje por la carta y se la entregué.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Una carta con el sello de Canterlot… Interesante, no pensé que vería una de estas de nuevo- ella empezó a abrir la carta y a leer su contenido- Bueno, de acuerdo a esto debo de ir con ustedes, según su líder Rex necesitan a alguien con conocimientos médicos y la carta es un reclutamiento oficial para entrar en su grupo.

\- ¿Una carta de reclutamiento? Nunca pensé que Rex usaría una de esas en su vida- dijo Krinx

\- ¿Él puede hacer eso?

\- Bueno, sí, pero nunca lo hizo, cuando él nos recluto a Slavya y a mí fue a buscarnos personalmente para formar el grupo, las únicas excepciones son Dangarooq y tú.

\- Por lo que dices la situación de ustedes debe ser muy complicada o muy delicada como para hacer un viaje hasta Manehattan buscándome a mí. Si le miro el lado positivo a esto podría hablar con mi nuevo jefe y preguntarle sobre las cosas que ustedes acaban de contarme.

\- ¿Y qué pasara con su clínica? ¿Sus pacientes no se molestaran al saber que usted se fue de la noche a la mañana?- pregunté. Una médica como ella seguramente era muy solicitada en una ciudad tan concurrida como esta.

\- No hay problema con eso, la mayoría de los doctores, médicos y enfermeras que hay en el hospital fueron entrenados por mí, la apertura de esta clínica fue para darme un respiro de tanto ajetreo que se vivía dentro de esas paredes.

\- Eso significa que no tiene problemas en ir con nosotros entonces- dijo Krinx

\- No, no hay problemas. Y ya que iré con ustedes quiero arreglar algo en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- ¿Arreglar algo? ¿Podemos saber de qué se trata?- preguntó el unicornio blanco.

\- Se los diré una vez termine. Por el momento diría que los asuntos que nos incumbían están finalizados por el momento. La única pregunta que cabe por hacer es ¿Cuándo partimos?- dijo Blaze.

\- Técnicamente deberíamos de irnos inmediatamente luego de que hiciéramos contacto con usted señorita Blaze, pero considerando que nos enviaron también a por suministros que no se consiguen fácilmente dentro del Imperio diría que nuestro viaje tendrá lugar mañana por la mañana.

\- Perfecto, me dará tiempo para revisar algunos turnos y enviar a los pacientes a otros médicos que son conocidos míos. Oh y por favor llámenme solo Blaze, no necesitan ser tan formales, ahora somos compañeros.

\- De acuerdo Blaze. Nos veremos mañana.

Nos despedimos de Blaze y de su secretaria. Emprendimos camino hacia algunas tiendas para comprar las cosas que nos hacían falta, la más complicada iba a ser el palo de artes marciales para Dangarooq. Los medicamentos y demás los conseguimos de manera relativamente fácil.

\- Cielos, nunca pensé que buscar un bastón de bōjutsu sería más complicado que encontrar a Blaze. Llevamos horas recorriendo la ciudad y no hemos encontrado ni una sola tienda de armas.

\- No me sorprendería, Trixie pasó un tiempo aquí y sabe que conseguir algo así es complicado, pero no imposible.

\- Tienes razón, hemos visto varios dojos en los que enseñan artes marciales así que no estamos tan lejos de encontrarlo, además no es tan malo pasar estos momentos junto a ti Trixie.

\- Por muy lindo que sea este momento Trixie te recuerda que necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos.

\- De eso no se preocupe mi bella dama, porque yo ¡El gran y gracioso Krinx! Encontrare un lugar para alojarnos por una noche.

\- Espero que encontremos algo, normalmente no hay vacantes en los hoteles.

\- Tu tranquila y yo nervioso querida mía, ya verás cómo encontrar un hospedaje será más fácil que encontrar ese maldito bastón.

Sabias últimas palabras. Tardamos lo que nos quedaba de la tarde buscando algún hotel u hostal en donde descansar. Y para colmo el bastón bō no aparecía por ningún lado. Nos quedamos en un hostal llamado "La herradura de Bronce", un nombre un tanto curioso. El lugar parecía un tanto rústico desde afuera, pero por adentro era hermoso, su arquitectura era una combinación entre antiguo y moderno, la forma en que hicieron que ambos estilos encajaran hacían de este lugar algo único. La dueña del lugar era una yegua amable que nos contó parte de la historia del sitio y nos guio a nuestra habitación, también no dijo la hora a la que el desayuno era servido y como llegar hasta el comedor.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación y abrir la puerta la sorpresa que nos esperaba fue enorme: ¡en lugar de dos camas solo había una cama matrimonial! Desafortunadamente para nosotros esa era la única habitación disponible que pudo conseguirnos. Tuvimos que conformarnos con compartir la cama por esa noche. Iba a ser una larga noche.

\- Bueno mírale el lado bueno, al menos no nos tocó una habitación con una cama pequeña jejeje- dijo Krinx. Touche, eso hubiera sido peor.

\- Tienes razón, aunque me alegra un poco que seas tú con quien compartiré habitación, si hubiera sido alguien más no creo que Trixie se sintiera cómoda.

\- ¿D-d-de veras?- dijo Krinx sonrojándose como un tomate, algo tierno si me preguntan.

\- Jejeje, de veras, ¿Qué podría ser mejor para Trixie que pasar tiempo a solas con el héroe que salvó su vida no hace mucho?

\- Supongo que tendré que salvarte la vida más a menudo si quiero pasar más tiempo a sola contigo entonces, jajaja.

\- O tal vez sea yo quien vuelva a salvarte, ¿Quién sabe? ¿Apostamos?

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar mi querida Trixie?

\- Si es Trixie quien salve tu vida, tú tendrás que invitarme a cenar en el mejor restaurante de Canterlot.

\- ¿Y si gano, qué obtengo?

\- Si ganas tú, Trixie promete ser tu sirvienta personal por toda una semana.

\- ¡ACEPTO! Es una apuesta en la que gano aún si pierdo jajaja.

\- Así es, esta vez fui amable con los premios, para la próxima Trixie no se contendrá.

\- Pues espero a ver que me prepararás para la próxima vez entonces- dijo Krinx mientras extendía un casco hacia mí.

Luego de acomodar nuestro poco equipaje nos fuimos a dormir y prepararnos para el viaje que nos esperaba al día siguiente. Krinx cayó dormido casi al instante de acomodarse bien en la cama, su cara dormida era simplemente hermosa.

Mientras me movía un poco en la cama para encontrar una posición cómoda, Krinx empezó a moverse entre sueños y me abrazó por la espalda. Eso me tomo un poco por sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaba, sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. De repente, el hocico de Krinx se movió hacia mi oreja y empezó a mordisquearla suavemente. Una explosión de calor recorría mi cara, el aire me faltaba y una ligera sensación de dolor y excitación comenzó a invadirme. Tuve que cubrir mi boca para no despertar a Krinx con mis sonidos extraños. Quería que Krinx se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo quería que continuara, se sentía tan bien que me estaba volviendo loca. Krinx comenzó a mover su hocico de nuevo hasta llegar a mi cuello y empezar a lamerlo. Estaba llegando a mi límite cuando escucho al unicornio hablar dormido.

\- Malvaviscos… malvaviscos por doquier… tengo que comerlos…

… él, está soñando, ¡¿CON UNOS SIMPLES Y MALDITOS MALVAVISCOS?! Juro que le pediré a la princesa Luna que le dé pesadillas por una semana. Concentré un poco de magia alrededor del cuerpo de Krinx para alejarlo un poco de mí. Ahora si podré dormir… al menos eso espero.

\- _La encontraron, ¿No es así?-_ Escuche decir a una voz, parecía provenir de donde yo venía pero no era yo, sino alguien más, alguien que ya había conocido. No tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. Más bien, este cuerpo no era el mío. Por lo que percibía desde esta vista era una caverna helada llena da carámbanos en el techo y grandes estalagmitas que salían del suelo, en algunas de ellas parecía haber calaveras. ¿Dónde diablos me encuentro? ¿Quién es este pony o criatura?

\- _Lamentablemente no pudimos capturarla, mi señora. Escapó. Pero capturamos a los objetivo -_ Dijo un gigante de hielo, uno de los inteligentes al parecer. ¿Capturar? ¿Señora? ¿Qué esta…? ¡Un momento! ¡Estoy en la mente de Némesis! ¡Dulce Celestia!

\- _Por el momento esos engendros me servirán. ¡Tráiganlos inmediatamente! Necesito hacer esto lo más pronto posible-_ Dijo Némesis, debe de estar intentando algo para complicarnos la vida, eso es seguro.

A los pocos minutos llegaron unos cuantos gigantes de hielo arrastrando unas jaulas con unos seres dentro de ellas. Uno de ellos era una unicornio, lamentablemente no pude distinguir sus colores o su cutie mark (solo su figura), la otra cautiva parecía ser una centauro, nunca había visto a un centauro en mi vida, ni siquiera sabía que había una viviendo en el bosque Everfree.

\- _Así que era cierto lo que esa serpiente escurridiza me conto, solo es cuestión de tiempo hasta que pueda localizar a esa estúpida naga_

 _\- ¡No te atrevas a llamar "estúpida" a Cally Berry! ¡Si no estuviera encerrada en esta jaula juro que te arrancaría los brazos y esas ridículas alas! -_ Dijo la centauro, pude sentir como en el rostro de Némesis se formaba una sonrisa, eso me dio un mal presentimiento.

\- _Oh vaya, parece que tu espíritu guerrero se está haciendo presente. Si tan confiada estas en poder derrotarme te dejaré salir. ¡Libérenla! Y no se atrevan a interferir, muero de ganas de combatir contra alguien desde hace milenios jejeje_

Uno de los gigantes abrió la cerradura de la jaula y la centauro salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde Némesis se encontraba, sus puños empezaron a brillar hasta que se envolvieron en fuego. Su objetivo no se movió ni un centímetro ante tal exhibición, ella solo extendió una de sus garras y frenó en seco a la centauro. La sorpresa de esta dio paso al terror a notar como desde las largas y frías uñas de Némesis una niebla gélida se formaba y envolvía su puño izquierdo. Ella intentó zafarse del terrible agarre pero le resultaba imposible. El hielo avanzó rápidamente hasta cubrir todo su brazo, la centauro seguía esforzándose para liberarse, hasta que lamentablemente lo logro. Su brazo se quebró ante el esfuerzo de ella, toda su piel, músculos, huesos que lo unían eran ahora hielo, no hubo sangrado, la sangre se cristalizó, no hubo dolor, todos los nervios estaban entumecidos o destruidos. La centauro fue afortunada en la desgracia, de haber seguido unida a su brazo todo su cuerpo hubiera sufrido esas terribles consecuencias.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, la centauro solo se quedó mirando el espacio vacío donde solía estar su brazo, Némesis permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, soltó el brazo y este se hizo añicos en el suelo. La pelea había terminado en menos de un minuto.

\- _Patético. Había escuchado del poder abrumador de los centauros en el pasado, pero el transcurso del tiempo parece haber suavizado a toda tu raza. Esperaba una pelea digna, no un simple espectáculo de fuegos artificiales y ruido molesto -_ Dijo Némesis, quien no se movió ni un centímetro desde que todo comenzó hasta que finalizó. Si este es el poder de ella, tuve suerte de que mi armadura me protegiera de su toque mortal.

\- _¿Qué hacemos con esta insolente, mi señora? ¿La encerramos de nuevo?_ \- Preguntó uno de los gigantes.

\- _No, déjenla aquí conmigo, creo que la convertiré en mi nueva mascota, una que no será rescatada por una maldita alicornio de nuevo_

 _\- ¿Y con esta pequeña yegua con un cuerno en la frente? ¿Preparamos todo para su ritual?_

 _\- Háganlo. Inmediatamente. Odio tener que rebajarme a usar a una molestia alimaña de estas pero hasta que no consiga tener a esa naga asquerosa esto es mejor que nada -_ Dijo Némesis. ¿Qué está planeando hacer? - _No te preocupes mi querida Trixie Lullamoon, muy pronto sabrás a quien te enfrentas realmente, y sufrirán las consecuencias por humillarme hace mucho tiempo. Espero que disfrutaras el ver el mundo a través de mis ojos, porque será la última vez que lo hagas… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ \- Su risa hizo que toda mi mente se pusiera en blanco. Ella supo todo este tiempo que yo la estaba observando y que podía finalizar esa conexión cuando quisiera.

Desperté sudando frío en medio de la noche, me faltaba la respiración y temblaba un poco, una sensación ligera de miedo comenzó a invadirme. El ver todo lo que Némesis me mostró solo hizo que me preocupara más sobre lo que nos depararía nuestro próximo enfrentamiento contra ella. Quería esconderme, quería alejarme de todo, quería…

\- ¿Trixie, estas bien? Estas temblando y pareces estar pálida, como si hubieras visto a un fantasma – La voz de Krinx me devolvió a la realidad en la que me encontraba, con lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas – Wow, tranquila querida, no quieres sacarme el relleno ¿Verdad?

\- L-lo siento mucho, p-pero es que me hizo feliz el oír tu voz. Trixie… yo, fui testigo de algo muy horrible. Pensé que era una pesadilla al comienzo pero todo se sentía demasiado real como para tratarse de un sueño.

\- ¿Viste algo horrible? ¿A qué te refieres?

Comencé a explicarle todo lo sucedido en mi "experiencia astral", por así llamarla, a Krinx. Él escuchaba atentamente cada detalle que le describí y su rostro me daba a entender que mi narración reflejó en su mayoría lo que vi con mis… los ojos de Némesis. Cuando termine ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias para hablarnos luego de lo sucedido, ninguno entendía muy bien que pasaba o cómo fue siquiera que yo logré entrar en la mente de Némesis. Krinx fue el primero en romper el hielo que nos rodeaba.

\- Trixie, mira, sé muy bien que no soy el indicado para andar diciendo esto pero el hecho de que lograras entrar en la mente de alguien, el poder ver a través de sus ojos, escuchar y sentir lo mismo que uno esperaría al sentir su propio cuerpo, debió de haber sido más que aterrador para ti. No conozco a ningún otro pony que haya conseguido lo mismo que tú. Si bien no puedo decir que entiendo muy bien tu situación si estoy seguro cuando digo esto: no tienes que sentirte sola de nuevo, recuerda que estaré siempre a tu lado querida, y no solo yo, también tienes a Slavya, a Rex, a Dangarooq, incluso tienes a la realeza para recurrir si te sientes mal. Si bien últimamente has estado experimentando tantos cambios bruscos en tu vida la soledad no será un problema del que tengas que preocuparte nuevamente. Tienes mi palabra al respecto. Cualquier dificultad que se cruce en tu camino, cualquier obstáculo que ose desafiarte solo tienes que recordar que esa pelea no es solo tuya, es de nosotros. Somos pareja hace muy poco pero aun así daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que no tengas que cargar con tantas responsabilidades sobre tu espalda, estaré allí para apoyarte y darte ánimos siempre que lo necesites, solo necesitas llamarme y me haré presente- dijo Krinx. Sus palabras, su forma de hablar, casi no parecía el mismo pony que me cargo en su lomo hace un tiempo mientras yo me encontraba en un estado de shock tras estar a punto de experimentar una muerte muy dolorosa a manos de unos monstruos de hielo.

Me dejó casi sin palabras, no podía hacer nada más que mirarlo a los ojos, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió en ese momento: tirarlo en la cama y abrazarlo nuevamente, esta vez de forma más cariñosa, no quería "sacarle el relleno" de nuevo.

\- Gracias Windrose, gracias por decir que estarás a mi lado siempre que lo necesite, porque yo también prometo no separarme de ti, tu viste mi pasado oscuro y aun así me aceptaste. Sé muy bien que les he agradecido a ti y a todos muchas veces el que me salvaran de morir. Todos ustedes ocupan un lugar muy importante en mi corazón, pero tú tienes un lugar más especial. Juro en nombre de Celestia y Luna que daré lo mejor de mí para poder derrotar a Némesis, lo difícil lo hare ahora y lo imposible me tomara un tiempo completar.

Tras decir eso, le di un beso largo hasta cansarnos. Krinx rompió el silencio.

\- Trixie, luego de todo lo que dijiste no solo siento que me volviste a enamorar, sino que también me di cuenta de algo que ni tu misma debes de saber.

\- ¿Y eso sería?

\- Cuando hablas de alguien o con alguien a quien tienes gran respeto, admiración o simplemente consideras importante en tu vida tu voz cambia, dejas de hablar en tercera persona. Creo que debo de sentirme honrado que te comportes así en mi presencia jejeje.

¿Dejo de referirme a mí misma en tercera persona cuando hablo con alguien a quien considero importante? Verdaderamente nunca me di cuenta de eso, supongo que en algún momento de mi carrera o de mi vida empecé a hablar en tercera persona. Espero no ponerme un poco paranoica tratando de contar los momentos en los que paso de hablar en tercera persona a primera persona.

\- De verdad me sorprendes Windrose, no pensé que serias tan perspicaz para darte cuenta de ese pequeño detalle de mi personalidad. Como recompensa por darme ese dato te invitare unas donas cuando quieras- le dije guiñando un ojo.

\- Ok, es una promesa entonces, pero por el momento preferiría irme a dormir de nuevo, son como las cuatro de la mañana, pasamos casi una hora charlando. Nos preocuparemos por el resto de las cosas cuando estemos con el resto en la base. Además de que no puedo mantener mi hermosa y cautivadora sonrisa sin mi sueño de belleza.

\- Jajaja, está bien Windrose, pero trata de no moverte demasiado en la cama.

\- No prometo nada mi querida Trixie jejeje- dijo Krinx y luego apago las luces. Volvimos a dormirnos y esta vez no tuve ninguna pesadilla o visiones en mentes de otros, por suerte.

Amaneció más pronto de lo que esperaba, mis parpados aun me pesaban por lo de la noche anterior pero sabía que si aguantaba lo suficiente podría descansar un poco más en la base, eso claro si no me dormía en el tren de regreso al Imperio de Cristal.

\- Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que me pidió que llevara señorita Blaze, si falta algo hágamelo saber- dijo Penny quien se encargó de preparar todo el equipaje de ella y de su "jefa".

\- No falta nada querida Penny, trata de no sobre esforzarte, el viaje será un poco largo y frío al final, lo que menos quiero es que no estés al 100% cuando busquemos un buen lugar para abrir la clínica en el Imperio de Cristal.

\- No hace falta preocuparse por mi salud física señorita Blaze, usted sabe muy bien que mi resistencia en muy elevada, además ¿No es usted quien debería de tener el máximo de energía? Después de todo será un cambio de aires muy grande, paso gran parte de su carrera en Manehattan y ahora está realizando un viaje hasta el norte frio para reabrir allí su sitio de trabajo.

\- Agh, odio cuando tu lógica es imbatible de esa manera- dijo Blaze soltando un largo suspiro- ve llevando nuestras cosas al tren, quiero hablar de unas cosas con nuestros amigos un momento.

\- Esta bien señorita Blaze, trate de no demorarse, el tren parte en aproximadamente diez minutos- luego de decir eso, Penny subió al tren y busco lugares vacíos para ella y Blaze. Esta última se acercó a Krinx y a mí.

\- Espero que no les moleste que lleve a mi secretar… amiga, en este viaje, ella va con la excusa de que reabriremos mi clínica en el Imperio de Cristal, omití los detalles de mi verdadera razón para ir allí, la convencí de que ustedes venían en representación de la realeza pidiendo ayuda de algún experto para poder tener el mejor tratamiento médico de Equestria.

\- Comprendemos eso, además dudo de que nos creyera si le decíamos la verdad de todas formas, ni siquiera Trixie se termina de acostumbrar a este cambio tan brusco- le dije, Krinx solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Gracias, les prometo que ella no será una molestia, solo pido que nos den algo de tiempo para poder asentarnos antes de comenzar a trabajar por completo con ustedes.

\- No hay problema, estoy seguro de que Rex se sentirá más cómodo sabiendo que tú por lo menos te encontraras por los alrededores, tenemos varias formas de ingresar a nuestra base así que no te preocupes.

\- Perfecto entonces, ahora subamos al tren, no queremos perder más tiempo del necesario, el futuro de Equestria y de todas las razas se encuentra ahora pendiendo de un hilo. Solo espero que podamos descongelar a Midnight a sin ningún problema- yo también espero eso, demasiadas cosas pueden salir mal si nos descuidamos.

A bordo del tren de camino al Imperio de Cristal, Krinx iba observando el camino desde la ventana, Blaze y Penny conversaban y yo iba pensando en un show que iba a tener lugar en un par de días, necesito comprar un nuevo mazo de cartas, el que tengo actualmente ha ido perdiendo unas cuantas a lo largo de estos años y hasta ahora me las he arreglado para disimularlas. Casi a mitad de camino Krinx empezó a cabecear del sueño, tuve que vigilarlo un poco para que no se cayera al suelo del tren dormido, considerando que tiene una mezcla entre sueño pesado y ligero no sabría si se despertaría del golpe o si se acomodaría mejor. Blaze pareció notar el cansancio de mi pareja y se acercó por curiosidad para saber sobre su actual estado.

\- Él se encuentra bien, solo está un poco agotado. Digamos que anoche no fue una buena noche para ambos.

\- Entendido, por cierto si necesitas despertarlo solo pellízcale en las costillas, suele funcionar. Siento que hay algo más que no me has contado, pero entiendo que este no es el lugar ni el momento, si te sientes con ganas de contarme el resto de tu historia solo avísame.

\- De acuerdo, Blaze, a propósito ¿de qué hablaban Penny y tu hace rato? Parecían muy serias al respecto- pregunté eso tanto por curiosidad como por aburrimiento, una buena charla me hacía falta en este viaje.

\- Oh, eso, estábamos conversando sobre la futura ubicación de nuestro centro clínico, intentamos analizar los posibles lugares y llegamos a una conclusión.

\- ¿Y esa cual sería?

\- No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de donde re-abrirla, sin un mapa somos tan inútiles como un pegaso sin plumas.

\- ¿No poseen un mapa? Pero supuse que tendrías uno luego de tu expedición hacia las tierras del norte hace años.

\- Veras Trixie, en la época en la que fui a realizar mi exploración lo que hoy conocemos como el Imperio de Cristal no era nada más que un montón de nieve y hielo por doquier, y aun si hubiera conseguido un mapa de la ciudad estoy segura que actualmente estaría completamente desactualizado, han pasado mil años desde que desapareció bajo la tiranía del Rey Sombra.

\- Es cierto, Trixie lo olvidó por completo, discúlpame.

\- No tienes que disculparte por nada Trixie, quizás tu cansancio no te dejo pensar claramente ahora mismo, te recomiendo que descanses también apenas lleguemos, dormir es parte importante de la salud de todos, pero si intentas hacer eso en un tren solo conseguirás una torticolis horrible.

\- Gracias, Trixie lo hará, además si Trixie se quedara dormida ahora estoy segura de que mi novio se despertaría de nuevo en Manehattan jajaja.

\- Jajaja, estoy segura también, si quieres puedo darte un pequeño empujoncito mágico para que no tengas tanto cansancio, será como si hubieras tomado una taza de café recién preparado.

\- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

\- Trixie, querida, soy una experta médica respetada y reconocida, podría hacer eso con mis ojos vendados y mis cascos atados como una vaca de rodeo jejeje.

\- Esta bien, siento que Trixie sucumbirá en cualquier momento.

\- De acuerdo, prepárate, te sentirás un poco rara al principio pero no te preocupes, es normal al comienzo, solía hacer esto en mis días de estudiante para mantenerme despierta en clases.

El cuerno de Blaze empezó a brillar y un aura comenzó a rodearme, mi cuerpo se sentía tibio al estar envuelto por su aura, como si estuviera al lado de una chimenea o una fogata recién encendida en un día de frio. Era una sensación agradable y relajante, podía sentir cómo el estrés de mis hombros desaparecía.

\- Listo, hice una revisión médica completa por ti y gratis, no muchos pueden tener ese honor Trixie.

\- Wow, gracias Blaze, Trixie sintió como sus hombros de relajaban y como mi cansancio disminuyo, verdaderamente eres una gran experta.

\- Gracias Trixie, en verdad me halagas, solo recuerda que tu cansancio volverá en unas horas, creo que tienes el tiempo suficiente como para ir a la base o a tu cama, lo que suceda primero, trata de no tomar nada que contenga cafeína, eso duplicaría la duración del hechizo, sería como querer apagar un incendio con un montón de hojas secas.

\- Trixie lo tendrá en cuenta.

\- Si necesitas algo más solo avísame y vendré. Ahora si me disculpas volveré a mi asiento- tras decir eso ella se retiró a su lugar junto a Penny.

Reanudando nuestro silencioso viaje donde los únicos ruidos que se sentían eran las ruedas del tren sobre la vía ahora mucho más relajada gracias a Blaze, me puse a pensar en qué nos depararía el destino en los días venideros y si podríamos mantener este mundo oscuro y violento oculto por más tiempo para los demás ponies. No creo que ellos estén listos para verlo y menos aún experimentarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: Una fría venganza**

Hogar, dulce hogar, o en este caso base. Cueva. Lo que sea. Lo importante es que Krinx y yo volvimos, con Blaze como nuestra nueva incorporación. Rex seguramente ya planeo donde ubicarla y que papeles, además de médica, desempeñara. La llegada a la estación de trenes nos deparó una pequeña sorpresa: Slavya nos estaba esperando.

\- Bienvenidos de vuelta, espero que disfrutaran de su pequeño viaje- fueron sus primeras palabras.

\- Jeje, gracias, nos divertimos un poco al recorrer Manehattan, por cierto ya tenemos todo lo que se nos pidió, excepto el bastón que Dangarooq quería- dijo Krinx.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Rex encontró un proveedor de armas de artes marciales dentro del Imperio así que eso ya estará cubierto por un tiempo.

\- Bueno, me alegro por él, espero que los nuevos sean un poco más resistentes, ese pony podría quebrar la mitad de Equestria si no controlara su fuerza.

\- Ehem, cambiando de tema Trixie quisiera saber por qué estabas en la estación esperándonos.

\- Oh claro, Rex me envió para decirles que hoy no nos podremos reunir en la base, creo que están remodelándola o algo así.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que no podré conocer al líder de este peculiar grupo?- dijo Blaze apareciendo por detrás de nosotros. Por poco y olvido que ella vino con nosotros, debió de haber estado desempacando con Penny.

\- ¿Tu eres Blaze Ageless? El que te refirieras a Rex como nuestro líder solo puede significar una cosa.

\- Así es Slavya, él uso la carta- contestó Krinx.

\- Suponía que planearía algo como esto- dijo ella soltando un ligero suspiro- Bueno, ya que oficialmente eres una de nosotros también tendremos que hacerte una bienvenida como se debe, pero creo que primero querrías hablar a solas con Rex.

\- Agradecería ambas cosas, y dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a este tal Rex?

\- En estos momentos creo que debe estar en el castillo conversando con el Príncipe Shining Armor, ¿necesitas que te guie hasta allí?

\- No gracias, creo que es demasiado obvio incluso desde esta estación cual es el castillo, pero si te agradecería si guiaras a mi asistente Penny a encontrar un lugar adecuado para reabrir mi clínica.

\- ¿Asistente? ¿Quieres decir que una civil también conoce sobre ellos?- preguntó Slavya con un tono de preocupación en su voz y una ligera mirada se dirigió hacia nosotros para ver si nosotros sabíamos de eso.

\- Por supuesto que ella no sabe nada de este tema, se lo mantendré en secreto todo lo que pueda. Lo que menos quiero es que ella vea que el mundo a su alrededor no es como lo imagina.

Tras soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, la cara de Slavya se relajó y dijo:

\- Casi hacen que me dé un infarto.

\- Hey no te preocupes, si te hubiera pasado eso Blaze aquí con nosotros te podría haber resucitado jajaja- dijo Krinx. Slavya solo le dio un golpe, que se merecía por hacer una broma tan mala.

\- Bien, guiaré a tu asistente por la ciudad, nos encontraremos luego cerca de la estatua de "Spike, el valiente y glorioso".

\- Okey makey- dijo Krinx haciendo un saludo militar.

Luego de salir de la estación Krinx y Blaze se dirigieron al castillo a hablar con Rex, yo me separé de ellos a mitad del camino para dirigirme al teatro y organizar algunas de mis cosas de magia.

\- _Helloooo there mi querida Trixie, ¿extrañaste mi voz angelical en tu cabeza?-_ Dijo Midnight.

\- Admito que extrañaba escuchar tu voz, aunque lo que no extrañe fue tu sentido del humor.

\- _Auch, eso hirió mis sentimientos Trixie, ¿acaso no piensas que yo también tengo sentimientos? Buaaa estoy llorando en estos momentos._

 _-_ Sabes que no puedo ver si lloras o no, y aun si lo pudieras hacer estas encerrada en hielo

\- _Touche, pero eso no quita el hecho de que puedo pensar en llorar y llenar tu cabeza de mis lamentos por todo el tiempo que quiera_

\- Por favor, no lo hagas, ya tengo demasiado en mi cabeza como para tener que aguantar tus llantos

\- _No lo hare solo si me prometes algo_

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- _Prométeme que cuando salga de esta prisión de hielo tú serás la primer pony en recibirme y la primera a quien vea_ -dijo Midnight.

Al escuchar eso, frené en seco. No esperaba que ella me hiciera prometer algo como eso, algo tan… serio. Por un momento no podía formular las palabras para responderle.

\- Midnight, tienes mi ¡gran y poderosa promesa! de que yo seré la primer pony que veas cuanto te liberes de tu prisión helada

\- _Gracias Trixie, no sabes cuánto me alegra oírte decir eso. Por cierto ¿Cómo es Blaze? ¿Es bonita?_

\- Bueno, es linda pero solo eso puedo decir, además es buena en medicina, lo cual me recuerda que tengo que ir a descansar luego de que ella me curara temporalmente de mi cansancio por falta de sueño

\- _¿Falta de sueño? ¿Sucedió algo en Manehattan que te privó de dormir?_

\- Si, pero preferiría contártelo en otro momento, lo único que quiero ahora es terminar de revisar mis cosas para el show y descansar en una suave y cómoda cama

\- _Con Krinx a tu lado supongo jejeje_

\- Es una buena idea, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie necesita un largo y tranquilo tiempo a solas, puedo sentir como si mis ojos se cerraran en cualquier momento

\- _Como quieras Trixie, y ¿qué crees que le estén haciendo a la base? Slavya me contó un poco de lo que están planeando hacer pero no me dio muchos detalles_

\- ¿Hablaste con Slavya? ¿Cuándo y más importante cómo?

\- _Simple, ella fue quien me contactó, y lo hizo usando una de tus armaduras. Al principio también me sorprendí al escuchar su voz llamándome. Luego de que ella me explicara que usó una de tus armaduras para comunicarse conmigo le pregunté el motivo de su llamada y ella solo me dijo que quería conversar un poco conmigo para hacerme compañía, hacía tiempo que ella quería comunicarse conmigo pero nunca supo cómo hacerlo hasta que tú llegaste, si bien Slavya suele ser directa en lo que quiere hacer y tiene una actitud ruda ante los demás dijo que le resultaba difícil pedirle a la princesa Luna algún medio para hablarme. Su mayor preocupación era hacerme compañía mientras estabas de viaje, de alguna forma supuso que la distancia haría difícil que mi telepatía te alcanzara_

\- ¿Hacerte compañía? ¿Ella se preocupó de que no te encontraras sola aunque fuera por un día? ¿Y de qué hablaron?

- _Oh, hablamos de muchas cosas, me contó un poco sobre su vida y yo sobre la mía, me dijo como se formó su grupo y su punto de vista sobre cada uno de ustedes, no te las diré por más que insistas ya que prometí guardarlas en secreto_

\- Esta bien, y supongo que tú también le constaste sobre tus cosas personales

\- _De hecho si, le conté parte de mi vida antes de ser una alicornio y sobre mis viejos amigos, ¿recuerdas que los mencioné hace no mucho?_

\- Si, Trixie los recuerda, cuando te liberemos podríamos poner en nuestra lista el buscar cual fue el destino de tus anteriores amigos

\- _Estaría muy agradecida Trixie, pero creo que algunas cosas del pasado merecen quedarse enterradas… claro que yo no quiero estarlo más tiempo, es horrible estar en hielo durante milenios, el aburrimiento es increíble y sin contar las terribles ganas de ir a un baño que tengo, aguantar tanto es malo para una vejiga_

\- Wow, wow, wow, eso es información que Trixie no necesita en su cabeza, solo me harás preocuparme al momento de liberarte. Tal vez debamos llevar un baño portátil en caso de "emergencias"

\- _No, gracias, prefiero que me traigan algo de comer, de preferencia que sea dulce jejeje_

\- Veremos que llevar, solo espero que podamos llegar sanos y salvos a tu ubicación

\- _Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa Trixie, estoy un 90% segura de que no sucederán desgracias_

 _-_ Si tú lo dices entonces te creeré, ahora si me disculpas necesito ir a descansar, el traer a Blaze fue un más agotador de lo que imagine que sería

\- _Okie dokie lokie, aún sigo pensando que su nombre me resulta familiar, si la veo en persona confirmaré mis dudas_

\- Aclararás todo lo que quieras cuando salgas de ahí Midnight

Quería seguir hablando con ella pero mi cansancio ya comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y una almohada era lo único que quería luego de que terminara de organizar las cosas para un show que tendría lugar en unos días. Me dirigí a mi viejo carro a descansar.

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando sentí golpes en la ventana, leves pero lo suficiente para levantarme de mi sueño. Bostezando a más no poder me acerque a ver quién se atrevería a despertar a la gran y poderosa Trixie de su gran y poderoso descanso.

\- _¡Trixie! ¡Despierta!_ \- escuche mientras me acercaba, la voz me era demasiado familiar.

\- ¿Windrose? ¿Qué quieres? Son las cuatro de la mañana y sabes que estoy cansada de nuestro viaje aún.

\- Lo sé y lo siento pero creí que te alegrarías de saber que la base ya está lista para ser reestrenada, vine tan pronto recibí la noticia de nuestro jefecito Rex. Al parecer él supervisó los últimos toques de la renovación y pidió que nos reuniéramos inmediatamente, a pesar de ser tan tarde, o temprano o lo que sea que se considere este horario.

\- Bien, si Rex quiere vernos a esta hora supongo que es para algo importante, déjame despertarme bien y arreglarme un poco.

Tras prepararme bien para ir a la base a altas horas de la madrugada caminando junto a mi querido unicornio en las calles desiertas de un reino que desapareció hace mil años bajo la nieve y el hielo bajo el gobierno de un unicornio que usaba magia oscura para controlar a sus ciudadanos… no es de los pensamientos que me gustaría tener en estos momentos, pero ahí está flotando en el aire y burlándose de mí.

\- Es interesante como cambia el aspecto de una ciudad cuando entra la noche ¿no es así Trixie?

\- De eso no tengo dudas.

\- Aún en esta oscuridad puedo notar que te sientes un tanto incomoda, seguro estabas pensando en las cosas malas que sucedieron en el pasado de este lugar ¿verdad?

\- Ugh ¿Tan obvio es?

\- Más que obvio que una estatua de Celestia cubierta de luces, aunque no te culpo, esto es realmente tétrico, más aun sabiendo que es lo que hay oculto ahí fuera es el material perfecto para un fanfic de terror, que escribiré luego.

\- Y no tengo duda alguna de que lo escribirás, encontraras el tiempo incluso si estamos en medio de una misión. Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué entrada usaremos? Es muy tarde para salir a dar una vuelta por la nieve y no creo que sea prudente ir al palacio a estas horas.

\- De eso no hay que preocuparse, siempre hay un guardia haciendo sus rondas a estas horas y el conoce este bello rostro, así que estaremos bien.

\- ¿Significa eso que entraremos a la sala del trono y podremos bajar por la puerta secreta como si nada pasara? ¿De verdad será así de fácil?

\- Hey, yo no hice las reglas de este reino, solo las sigo… a algunas jejeje.

Lo sé, el primer día que conocí a Krinx el desobedeció las ordenes de Rex y se lanzó al frente solo para salvarme, hecho por el cual estaré eternamente agradecida.

Los últimos tramos hacia el castillo los recorrimos en silencio, nos habíamos quedado temporalmente sin temas de conversación y además una vez que te acostumbras la noche suele verse hermosa, las estrellas brillando en el cielo nocturno junto a la luna pintan un hermoso paisaje celestial.

A las puertas del castillo nos encontramos con un par de guardias custodiando, ambos eran ponies de cristal con sus armaduras y lanzas respectivas, un unicornio morado y un pegaso celeste, este último se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¡Alto! La entrada a civiles está prohibida a estas horas, expliquen los motivos por los cuales quieren entrar o de lo contrario nos veremos obligados a arrestarlos- fueron sus palabras, las cuales hicieron que empezara a preguntarme si Krinx de verdad tenía un amigo entre los guardias.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Esa no es forma de recibir a un amigo que viene de paso a estas horas Silver Shield! Solo mira a mi novia, la estas asustando- ok, no esperaba que Krinx fuera de 0 a 300 en unos segundos al responderle a un guardia real de esa forma, espero que el traje de prisión se vea bien en mí.

\- Jajaja, lo siento Krinx, pero estaba mostrándole a mi compañero como tratar a la gente que se aparece sospechosamente a las puertas de la realeza, es su primera vez y le asignaron el turno nocturno.

\- Auch, turno nocturno en su primer día, eso es tener un poco de mala suerte- a estas alturas era obvio que ambos se conocían desde hacía un tiempo, lo cual me relajó un poco.

\- Lo sé, pero al menos podrá tomarlo con calma hasta que lo reasignen a otro sector y de paso puedo ir enseñándole las cosas de a poco, solo espero que él nunca tenga que enfrentarse a… bueno, tú sabes a quienes me refiero. Yo tuve entrenamiento especial en caso de encontrarnos a uno pero jamás me los topé.

\- Créenos cuando te decimos que es mejor así, no muchos están mentalmente preparados para ver a tales abominaciones en el campo y menos un novato, ¿verdad Trixie?

Por las pequeñas pistas que me dieron supuse que se referían a los gigantes de hielo, y tuve que darles la razón asintiendo con la cabeza, yo tuve suerte de haber salido con vida y solo era una simple pony civil en esos momentos.

\- Por cierto Silver ¿cómo se llama tu compañero? Quiero saberlo en caso de que no estés disponible en alguna otra rara ocasión donde tenga que venir de forma misteriosa y sospechosa al castillo.

\- Su nombre es Lightning Spear, en la academia lo llamaban Sparky.

\- ¿Sparky?- dijimos Krinx y yo a coro.

\- Creo que será más fácil si él se los demuestra, ¡Sparky! Muéstrales cómo te ganaste tu apodo.

El unicornio asintió con la cabeza, levitó su lanza y esta comenzó a emitir un brillo, tras unos segundos un ruido como una pequeña explosión provino desde la lanza, la cual ahora se encontraba rodeada de rayos eléctricos. Krinx y yo quedamos boquiabiertos.

\- Sorprendente ¿verdad? El chico tiene potencial, puede controlar la intensidad de los rayos para aturdir o eliminar, su precisión con ellos desde la lanza es tan certera que podría colar un rayo a través de un anillo. De hecho lo hizo una vez y destruyo un objetivo escondido detrás de una puerta lanzando uno de sus rayos por medio del ojo de la cerradura, lo nombraron para un escuadrón comando pero él se negó y eligió la guardia real en su lugar.

\- ¿Logro que lo llamaran los comandos? Eso sí es impresionante para un novato, con algo más de practica y estoy seguro de que Rex querrá incorporarlo a nuestro equipo- no lo niego, este es uno de los momentos en que estar de acuerdo con Krinx no está demás.

\- Eso dependerá de que quiera hacer él, tal vez se niegue de nuevo pero es bueno tener a alguien así en la guardia real. Bueno, creo que estamos retrasándolos más de lo debido, Rex pasó hace unas horas y nos dijo que los dejáramos pasar directamente.

\- Oye, nunca esta demás el charlar con un buen amigo, no importa la hora que sea. Nos vemos algún otro día Silver, cuídate.

\- Tú cuídate más, cerebro de pájaro jejeje- tras decir eso ambos chocaron sus cascos.

Silver y Lightning nos abrieron las puertas e ingresamos para dirigirnos a la base. El interior del castillo estaba iluminado tenuemente con antorchas, por algunos pasillos podían verse a algún que otro guardia unicornio haciendo rondas iluminando el camino delante con su cuerno, sin duda alguna la seguridad en este lugar era un tanto más intensa y cuidadosa por la noche que por el día.

No tardamos en llegar a la sala del trono, no había guardias en la puerta ni en el interior, supongo que su ronda por esta zona había hecho un ciclo y se habían ido. Krinx comenzó a canalizar el hechizo para abrir la zona de sombras del trono, sus ojos brillaron de un color verde intenso y su cuerno lanzó magia oscura, eso es algo que no creo poder acostumbrarme a ver.

Al empezar nuestro descenso notamos que las escaleras estaban ahora iluminadas con pequeños cristales azules que emitían una luz blanca, eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para alumbrar todo el camino hasta abajo.

\- Vaya, alguien estuvo redecorando esta zona también- soltó Krinx.

\- Creo que nuestra base no era la única zona en ser mejorada por lo que veo. Estos cristales son perfectos para esta zona, unas antorchas no hubieran podido permanecer encendidas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Trixie?

\- ¿No es obvio? A estas escaleras solo se puede acceder desde el trono y solo si lanzas un rayo de magia oscura al cristal que está encima del mismo, todo lo que estamos bajando es una zona sellada y no puede ser accedida de ninguna otra forma lo cual significa que hay poco flujo de oxígeno en esta habitación, y como sabes el fuego necesita oxígeno para arder.

\- Cielos, me haces dar cuenta a veces que química y física eran mis peores materias en el colegio.

\- Jejeje perdón por eso.

\- Disculpa aceptada querida Trixie.

Tras nuestra pequeña charla llegamos al fondo y Krinx nuevamente lazó magia a la puerta para poder abrirla e ingresar a nuestra base.

\- Damas primero.

\- Gracias Windrose- le dije y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Al ingresar a la base vimos cosas nuevas, para empezar vimos mucho más equipamiento nuevo como cámaras con visión nocturna y térmica, sensores de movimiento y unas pantallas más grandes, la zona donde antes Rex nos dio un informe era solo una mesa de madera con algunos mapas dibujados a mano pero ahora era una de metal con mapas holográficos de toda Equestria vista desde diferentes puntos. La entrada estaba prácticamente igual, salvo por unos cristales que brillaban en el techo y otros en el suelo cubiertos por unos escudos de metal, ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima idea de su propósito. La armería de Slavya estaba totalmente renovada, los estantes para las armas estaban mejor organizados, una forja fue instalada, varios moldes de armas y armaduras estaban listos para ser llenados con metal fundido, herramientas de última calidad estaban ordenadas en cajones enormes.

Hubiéramos seguido explorando las nuevas cosas si no fuera porque Rex nos encontró vagando cerca de su oficina, la cual parecía haber sido redecorada.

\- ¡Oigan par de tortolitos! Tendrán su tiempo para curiosear por ahí luego, ahora los necesitamos en la sala central, que supongo vieron de camino hasta aquí.

\- S-sí, ya vamos- dijo Krinx, un tanto exaltado.

Al llegar a la sala vimos que Slavya, Dangarooq y Blaze salieron del jardín zen, que al parecer seguía igual. Rex se ubicó en un extremo de la nueva mesa holográfica, tocó unos botones y el mapa se extendió, ahora era totalmente en 3D.

\- Bien, como ya ustedes saben los gigantes de hielo nos dan nuevos problemas con el pasar de los días, debido a eso decidí pedir autorización a nuestros superiores para poder mejorar las defensas de la base y su utilidad para todos nosotros. Krinx, ahora tus mapeados pueden pasarse del papel a este holograma en 3D que estás viendo, esto nos permitirá tener una mejor perspectiva del terreno y además cuenta con simulaciones de distintos climas o desastres naturales- Rex apretó unos botones y una montaña comenzó a acercarse, vimos cómo esta comenzaba a temblar y a destruirse causando una avalancha de proporciones gigantescas.

\- ¡Santa virgen de la papaya! ¡Este es el mejor día de los corazones cálidos que he tenido!- dijo Krinx con una cara de felicidad enorme.

\- Te dejé las instrucciones de cómo funciona esto en tu habitación. Ahora Slavya, como sabes tú taller ahora es una armería, pero lo mejor que fue incluido fue la forja de herrería profesional, herramientas de la mejor calidad posible y moldes de armas y armaduras usadas por las diferentes ramas de la guardia real y de los grupos comandos. Así que no te sorprendas si de vez en cuando recibes órdenes de los mejores para que les crees o modifiques cosas, tus trabajos llamaron demasiado la atención.

\- Será un honor estrenarla pronto, quiero ver de cerca esos moldes de armaduras de los equipos comandos, escuché que son mejores que las armaduras de la guardia real- dijo Slavya, mucho más calmada que cierto pony.

\- Dangarooq, sé que vienes desde muy lejos y que entrenaste en una sala especialmente diseñada para mejorar tus habilidades y de acuerdo a las descripciones que me diste conseguí que se añadiera dicha sala en la base, solo necesitare saber si es de tu agrado luego y que otras cosas necesitaras en la misma, el equipo que posee ahora mismo es un tanto básico pero supuse que lo preferirías de esa manera.

\- Gracias- fue todo lo que dijo, ni su tono de voz cambio pero supongo que ¿le gustó lo de la sala? Creo que de todos los presentes él es el más difícil de leer.

\- Blaze, sé que eres nueva en nuestro equipo y como tal mereces una bienvenida como se debe, pero la haremos luego, por ahora quiero que sepas que también pensé en una sala especial para ti- Rex comenzó a tocar unos botones en la mesa, un plano de la base se hizo presente y nos dio a entender que la anterior base desapareció y ahora la nueva era el doble de grande- ¿Ves esta sala? Ahí es donde podrás desempeñar tus labores médicas en caso de que resultemos heridos en combate o si salvamos a algún otro pony en la nieve y necesitamos tratarlo de urgencia, tiene equipo médico de última generación así como unas camillas con control ajustable de altura y una cámara de esterilización. Si necesitas más cosas ahí solo avísame.

\- Entendido, me sorprende lo mucho que te preocupas por tu equipo, me recuerdas a un viejo amigo- dijo Blaze, al parecer ella se perdió recordando por unos momentos hasta que Rex volvió a hablar, esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

\- Trixie, tu rol en nuestro equipo no está del todo definido así que no pude crear una sala que sea especial para ti, pero si logré que las habitaciones personales de todos estén mejor organizadas, ustedes decidirán de qué maneras las personalizaran, si tienen algunas sugerencias pueden hacerlas. ¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?

-Yo tengo una jefecito- dijo Krinx levantando un casco en alto.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Qué son esos cristales extraños que están ubicados en la entrada? Nunca antes los había visto.

\- Me alegra que preguntes por ellos, son nuestro nuevo sistema de seguridad, si bien ahora parecen simples cristales que brillan son en realidad unas torretas que disparan láseres a cualquier intruso que no esté registrado en nuestra base de datos.

\- ¿Tenemos una base de datos?- pregunto Slavya quitándonos las palabras de la boca a varios de nosotros, excepto por Dangarooq, creo.

\- Desde ahora la tenemos, poseemos un registro oficial de todos los ponies del Imperio así también como los ponies de Canterlot, Ponyville y de otras zonas de Equestria. Fue una nueva adquisición que el príncipe Shining Armor nos obligó a tener, no quiere que tengamos que lidiar con changelings como ellos lo hicieron en Canterlot.

\- ¿Significa eso que matarán a cualquiera que atraviesa su línea defensiva?- preguntó Blaze, parecía preocupada de que los cristales fueran un peligro mayor de lo que aparentaban.

\- Capto tu punto y déjame decirte que no hay de qué preocuparse, los cristales están afinados para disparar rayos tranquilizantes que neutralizaran a cualquiera que no esté autorizado, aunque solo se aplicará a seres biológicos, los gigantes de hielo serán destruidos, estos cristales tienen la propiedad única de detectar magia oscura y distintos tipos de magia que ha sido prohibida, no me dijeron cuales pero la magia que los creó a los gigantes está en la lista.

\- Interesante, y ahora es mi turno de preguntar el motivo de esta reunión tan tarde, recibí la visita de Slavya en mi nuevo departamento que comparto con mi amiga y asistente.

\- Esa era la pregunta que esperaba escuchar de alguno de ustedes, y el motivo de llamarlos aquí en esta fría noche no era para que vieran las nuevas cosas que tenemos disponibles en la base. Krinx y Trixie, el día que ustedes se fueron unos tipos medio raros vinieron a hablar con nosotros, dijeron que los conocían y que estaban de nuestro lado, no sé de qué manera lograron encontrar la base pero ellos nos contaron lo de la ubicación del cuerpo de Midnight Shine y del área en la que ella se encuentra.

\- Déjeme adivinar la apariencia de esos tipos, uno tenía cascos que parecían serpientes y el otro como si fueran zarpas de oso ¿verdad?

\- Veo que decían la verdad, lo que me lleva al segundo punto de esta reunión, nos contaron antes de irse que tenían problemas con ciertos visitantes que llegaron al bosque a través de unos pasajes subterráneos que ellos mismos cavaron, pues resulta que estos visitantes no son nada más y nada menos que nuestros querido cubos de hielo.

\- Un momento, ¿para qué fueron los gigantes de hielo hasta el bosque Everfree? Esta demasiado lejos para ellos y no hay nada que les importe allá- dijo Slavya.

\- He ahí la cuestión, pasado el mediodía cuando ustedes no estaban y solo Dangarooq y yo nos encontrábamos en la base ellos volvieron de nuevo con noticias un tanto malas para ellos como para nosotros: los gigantes de hielo secuestraron a dos de sus compañeras, una centauro y una unicornio.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, trayendo frente a mí los recuerdos de aquella terrible visión que tuve, Krinx también lo recordó e hizo lo posible para disimular nuestra sorpresa al escuchar sobre ellas. Rex continuaba hablando.

\- Hasta donde nos contaron desaparecieron luego de un ataque masivo que solo tenía como objetivo el separarlos y tomar rehenes, su objetivo secundario era el capturar a Cally Berry, la cual nos explicaron es una naga con una habilidad especial, no dijeron que habilidad pero supongo que debe ser una muy valiosa para que Némesis quisiera capturarla.

\- Si me deja explicar un poco, creo que puedo arrojar algo de luz sobre este asunto- dijo Blaze.

\- Adelante, dinos lo que sepas sobre esto.

\- Cally Berry es una naga que por medio de una varita especial hecha de roble puede congelar lo que sea, incluido el fuego, no pregunten como lo hace pero simplemente lo hace, ella es la encargada de traer el invierno al bosque Everfree, o en otras palabras es ella la que congela todo a su paso.

\- Entiendo, escuche hablar sobre las nagas pero jamás vi una en persona, el por qué o como sabes esto no importan por el momento, lo que importa es que ahora sabemos el motivo del ataque a los habitantes del bosque, querían hacer salir a Cally Berry de su escondite y capturarla. Con ella Némesis podría tener a un peón con poderes de hielo como para mantener a su ejército siempre vivo y en movimiento.

Si tan solo supiera como decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual ella quiere a Cally Berry. Rex iba a continuar hablando cuando unos monitores empezaron a emitir luces, los sensores de movimiento de afuera de la base se activaron y nos pusimos todos en alerta, algo había en la nieve que se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros. Las cámaras térmicas eran necesarias para poder ver la figura que se acercaba, no era un gigante de hielo, eso estaba más que claro, lo que podíamos presenciar era algo distinto, una figura un tanto peculiar por no decir extraña: tenía el torso de una centauro, cuatro brazos y una larga cola de serpiente, su vestimenta era una túnica de aspecto vieja y gastada.

\- Pónganse sus abrigos y estén alertas, saldremos a darle una bienvenida a nuestra invitada misteriosa- dijo Rex.

Tras prepararnos para salir al frío extremo que hacía a estas horas nos comenzamos a acercar a la ubicación donde vimos a la figura misteriosa. Ella seguía ahí, como si hubiera sabido que nosotros íbamos a ir a su encuentro. La nieve alrededor de ella actuaba un tanto extraña, como si la rodeara, una pequeña ventisca parecía formarse en su rostro, no podíamos verlo.

\- Por el hecho de que no te movieras de tu lugar supongo que esperabas que te encontráramos quien quiera que seas.

La figura solo levantó la mirada y extendiendo uno de sus brazos señaló en nuestra dirección.

\- Ustedes, díganme qué sucedió con mis amigas y los dejaré marcharse para vivir otro día- dijo con una voz que dejaba escapar siseos, lo cual no me sorprende por el cuerpo de serpiente que tiene.

\- ¿Amigas? ¿De qué estás hablando? Nosotros no tenemos a nadie, solo vinimos a hablar- dijo Rex, tratando de calmarla.

\- ¡MIENTES! Unos túneles subterráneos que encontré en el bosque me llevaron a una salida cerca de aquí y las únicas presencias que siento por los alrededores son las de ustedes. Así que díganme ¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS AMIGAS!?- dijo llevando una de sus garras derechas a su abrigo y sacar una vara de madera. En ese momento nos quedó más que claro con quien estábamos lidiando.

\- Tu debes ser Cally Berry, tranquilízate, estamos de tu lado, nosotros también queremos detener a quienes secuestraron a tus amigas- dijo Slavya, la tensión estaba creciendo de a poco, algo iba a detonarla pero no sabíamos que lo haría.

\- ¡No les creo! ¡Díganme donde están mis amigas en estos momentos o los congelaré en el sitio de uno en uno hasta que me lo digan!

\- Cally Berry escúchanos, nosotros no las tenemos, ellas fueron capturadas por alguien más, por favor baja tu varita- imploró Krinx.

\- Así que insisten en no decirme ¿eh? Pues bien ¡se los advertí!

Dicho eso ella disparó un rayo en nuestra dirección, parecía dirigirse a Rex. Antes de que el rayo lo impactara Blaze salto entre él y el rayo para protegerlo. Ella quedó congelada casi inmediatamente. Quedamos un tanto shockeados ante tal escena. Sin manera de escapar y sin sabes cómo convencer a Cally Berry de lo contrario estábamos destinados a ser estatuas de hielo que desaparecerían en la nieve para siempre.

Cally Berry se preparó para dispararnos de nuevo cuando notamos que el cuerpo de Blaze comenzó a brillar, su cutie mark se iluminó con intensidad y una ola de calor comenzó a emanar de ella. Todos nos alejamos y a los pocos segundos una explosión de fuego surgió de ella derritiendo una gran área de nieve alrededor de ella. Blaze estaba de pie en el medio intacta, su crin ahora parecían llamas rojas intensas, su mirada había cambiado por completo, parecía furiosa, con un instinto asesino que emanaba con la misma intensidad que el calor de su cuerpo o su crin. El calor era tan intenso que el pasto que había por debajo de la nieve comenzó a quemarse.

\- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a mi compañero Cally Berry? ¡BAJA TU MALDITA Y CONDENADA VARITA DE MADERA O TE REDUCIRE A CENIZAS AHORA MISMO!- gritó Blaze y al hacerlo el calor comenzó a aumentar de a poco.

\- ¿Quién demonios eres?- dijo Cally Berry con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación y miedo.

\- ¡SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Deshielo**

\- ¿C-c-cómo es esto posible? Mi hielo no puede ser derretido bajo ninguna circunstancia, solo yo decido cuando- Cally Berry estaba aterrada, se podía notar.

\- ¡A TI QUE TE IMPORTA COMO ME LIBERE! ¡BAJA ESE ESTUPIDO PALITO O TE HARE DESAPARECER EN UNA NUBE DE CENIZAS AHORA MISMO!- gritó Blaze, su crin llameante se erguía cada vez que gritaba.

\- ¡N- no! ¡No hasta que no vea de nuevo a mis amigas!- dijo Cally Berry disparando de nuevo.

Su rayo ni siquiera alcanzo a tocarla, la magia simplemente se evaporo antes de llegar.

\- I-imposible, mi magia no funciona en ella- dejando caer su varita Cally Berry en un acto de resignación, estaba devastada.

Eso pareció calmar un poco a Blaze, pero sus llamas no se fueron, era como si ella estuviera en guardia todavía. Dangarooq comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia ella, cubriéndose el rostro para evitar un poco del calor. Blaze escuchó como él se acercaba y disminuyó la intensidad de su fuego para que este la alcanzara. Una vez cerca de ella le susurro algo al oído, Blaze pareció sobresaltarse y sus llamas se apagaron casi de inmediato. Sea lo que fuere que Dangarooq le dijo hizo que ella se calmara.

Ahora venía la calma después de la tormenta, Cally Berry aún estaba en shock luego de que su magia fuera inutilizada, Blaze estaba en calma y nosotros aún teníamos que asimilar todo lo que sucedió en solo unos segundos. Rex fue el primero en hablar.

\- Supongo que ahora estarás dispuesta a dialogar Cally Berry.

Ella pareció volver en sí un poco, pero su mirada aún estaba algo perdida y la ventisca que se formaba alrededor de su rostro con anterioridad desapareció por completo por lo cual sus rasgos faciales ahora eran totalmente visibles.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Nunca antes había conocido a alguien capaz de derretir mi hielo, o mi magia- fueron las palabras que soltó un tanto con miedo al mirar hacia Blaze.

\- Como trataba de decirte, nosotros somos un grupo de ponies encargados de mantener la seguridad del Imperio de Cristal de las criaturas conocidas como gigantes de hielo, ellos fueron los que secuestraron a tus amigas.

\- Si fueron ellos ¿por qué hay un túnel que conduce específicamente hacia ustedes?

\- Supongo que es uno de los tantos túneles que excavaron ellos con la esperanza de pillarnos desprevenidos- dijo Slavya.

\- ¿Eso significa que ustedes no colaboran con La Bruja Carmesí? ¿No están bajo ninguno de sus hechizos?

\- No, hasta donde sabemos ella odia a los ponies y preferiría matarnos a todos antes que tenernos de esclavos- dijo Rex- Intuyo que esta no es la primera vez que uno de los tuyos es capturado por los gigantes de hielo.

\- Si y no, pero preferiría seguir nuestra conversación en otro momento, me he alejado del bosque sin avisarle a mi gente.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse señora, nosotros podemos ir a dar aviso- dijo de pronto una voz que recordaba con anterioridad.

Ullr y Bóreas aparecieron detrás de Cally Berry de la misma forma que se aparecieron la primera vez que Krinx y yo los vimos.

\- Ustedes ¿qué hacen aquí? Creí haberles dicho que investigaran el resto de los túneles antes de encontrarme.

\- Y así lo hicimos, pero los túneles se derrumbaron y solo el que usted utilizó estaba de pie.

\- Si, y no tiene ni idea de lo feo que fue correr para escapar de esos derrumbes jajaja, fue horrible, casi muero- dijo Bóreas poniendo una cara un tanto seria al final, pareciera que de veras casi pierde la vida.

\- El acceso al resto de los túneles es prácticamente imposible y tardaríamos días intentando mover los trozos de hielo y nieve.

\- Entiendo, por favor diríjanse a la aldea y den aviso de que demoraré en volver, necesito aclarar unas cosas por aquí.

\- Como usted lo desee señora, Bóreas, vámonos y trata de no resbalarte de nuevo.

\- Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa, quisiera verte tratar de caminar con serpientes en lugar de cascos.

Así como llegaron ambos se fueron de nuevo, tan veloces como siempre.

\- Bien, como veo que no iré a ningún lado hasta que no tenga algunas respuestas quisiera acompañarlos un rato, hacía tiempo que no sentía curiosidad por un grupo de ponies tan peculiares como ustedes.

\- Bueno, no somos tan peculiares, al menos no todos nosotros- dijo Krinx, y creo que se refería a Dangarooq, Blaze y yo.

\- Pero antes de continuar voy a tener que confiscar tu varita, no queremos incidentes helados o derretir toda la montaña- dijo Rex, claramente apuñalando con sus palabras a Cally Berry y Blaze.

\- Muy bien, pero solo por esta ocasión, puede que confíe un poco en ustedes ahora pero prefiero tenerlos vigilados- dijo ella lanzando su varita en nuestra dirección, usé mi magia para atraparla en mitad el aire y ponerla en uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Blaze aún parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, Slavya se acercó a ella para indicarle que nos retirábamos a la base, solo ahí volvió en sí totalmente. Creo que alcancé a ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro o puede que este imaginando cosas a estas alturas.

Cerca de la base Rex nos indicó que nos mantuviéramos afuera mientras él y Slavya desactivaban temporalmente los cristales de seguridad.

\- Creí que esas cosas usaban magia de unicornio para ser desactivadas- dijo Krinx.

\- Yo igual, pero supongo que tiene sentido que deban desactivarse manualmente, piénsalo un poco, si alguna vez Némesis usara a un unicornio para anular nuestra seguridad desde una distancia segura para ella estaríamos perdidos.

\- Ohh, ahora tiene más sentido, gracias querida Trixie.

Después de esperar unos cuantos segundos Slavya salió a avisarnos que era seguro ingresar para Cally Berry.

Una vez dentro Rex nos guio hasta la holomesa para seguir nuestra conversación.

\- Me parece que empezamos con el casco izquierdo, así que permíteme introducirme, mi nombre es Rex, líder de este pequeño grupo de ponies que tienes ante ti.

\- Yo soy Slavya, soy la ingeniera y experta en armas y armaduras del equipo.

\- Mi nombre es Krinx, encargado de la cartografía, ahora mucho más genial con este hermoso bebe que tiene aquí- dijo él mientras abrazaba la holomesa, patético pero me enamore de este pony.

\- Dangarooq, gusto en conocerte- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Yo soy Trixie, también conocida como ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie! Y mi rol no está tan definido como el resto de ponies presentes.

\- Blaze, y soy la médica del grupo, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por el momento- parecía estar un tanto molesta aun, por lo menos espero que no estalle en llamas en un ambiente cerrado como este.

\- Ustedes ya saben mi nombre, vengo del denominado bosque Everfree y con mi varita especial soy la encargada de traer el invierno. Ahora que nuestras introducciones terminaron quiero saber bien de qué lado están ustedes, ya que es obvio que no están del lado de esa vieja harpía.

\- Nuestro rol aquí es el de defender a los ponies de los peligros ocultos en la nieve que vendrían a ser los gigantes de hielo, yetis y seres por el estilo. Hace ya tiempo que combatimos contra esta amenaza de Némesis, manteniendo todo sobre ella en secreto del resto de los ponies. Si llegaran a enterarse de su existencia es probable que sus vidas corrieran peligros inimaginables- explicó Rex, de manera resumida a mi parecer.

\- Comprendo, en cierta forma el objetivo que tienen es el mismo que el mío: proteger a los demás. Desafortunadamente yo le fallé a mi gente al dejar que esos gigantes capturaran a dos de nuestros habitantes, mis mejores amigas- Cally Berry parecía triste, sus hombros se encogieron y su mirada se dirigió al suelo.

\- El hecho de que ellas fueran raptadas nos sorprende a nosotros también, hasta el momento no hemos tenido ningún caso de gigantes de hielo secuestrando a alguien, según tengo entendido por medio de Ullr se llevaron a una unicornio y una centaura.

\- ¿Ullr habló con ustedes antes? No me sorprende que llegara hasta esta zona tan rápido como lo hizo. Si, la unicornio se llamaba Blue Steel y la centaura Fahlik, ambas eran amigas mutuas conmigo, me ayudaban siempre para mantener el orden en nuestra aldea, hasta el ataque.

\- Ullr también nos contó que el objetivo secundario era usarlas para capturarte a ti- dijo Slavya.

\- Si yo era el objetivo secundario solo puede significar que las necesitaba a ellas por algún motivo, ambas eras grandes expertas en magia antigua, supongo que querrá usarlas para algo.

\- Trixie sabe el destino de una de ellas- dijo Krinx en voz alta. Genial, ¿ahora cómo les explico lo que me pasó a ellos?

\- ¿Y cómo es que ella lo sabe?- pregunto Rex.

\- Yo… yo tuve una especie de conexión psíquica con ella por un período corto de tiempo mientras estaba en Manehattan. Estaba dormida y pensé que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no esperaba que fuera una visión.

\- ¿¡Las viste!? ¿¡Cómo están!? ¿¡Qué les paso!?- dijo Cally Berry deslizándose hasta donde estaba yo.

Comencé a describir nuevamente lo que Krinx ya sabía, los rostros de todos se tornaron grises al llegar a la parte de Blue Steel. Cally Berry se entristeció, comenzó a llorar por el horrible destino de sus amigas, Slavya y Blaze trataban de consolarla. Rex estaba pensativo al respecto y Krinx estaba a mi lado abrazándome, Dangarooq solo se sentó como para meditar.

\- Pareciera que las cosas se pondrán feas de ahora en adelante- dijo Rex.

\- Si… y mucho… el hecho de que Blue Steel se convirtiera en el nuevo cuerpo de Némesis solo significan cosas graves- dijo Cally Berry entre lágrimas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Hay algo más que debamos saber?

\- Me temo que la captura de mis amigas solo empeoró las cosas para todos nosotros. Ambas eran expertas en distintos tipos de magia, pero Blue Steel era una prodigio entre nosotros. Fue ella quien descubrió una magia prohibida de hace miles de años, al parecer era de los primeros habitantes equestrianos.

\- Quiero imaginar que nunca usaron esa magia ustedes mismos- dijo Rex denotando preocupación.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esa magia requería un sacrificio muy grande para cualquier especie en que fuera utilizada. Lo que puedo decirles es que fue creada con el motivo de original de extender el ciclo de vida de alguien casi indefinidamente. Básicamente se toma el cerebro de un ser vivo y se lo encerraba en una especie de armadura de metal protegida por un campo mágico especial para preservarlo indefinidamente. Desafortunadamente este proceso solo preservaba el cerebro con vida y los recuerdos, toda emoción que el ser vivo poseyera con anterioridad era eliminada.

\- Una magia horrible, y que ahora está bajo el control del peor ser de este mundo. Y ¿cómo fue que Blue Steel descubrió este hechizo?

\- Fue un día en que estábamos recorriendo el bosque, era invierno y yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo, Blue Steel y Fahlik decidieron acompañarme para charlar y contarnos chistes. Mientras pasábamos cerca de una montaña hubo un pequeño derrumbe en un costado de esta y una cueva oculta se hizo visible. Decidimos investigarla, dentro de la misma encontramos una especie de laboratorio primitivo y restos de ponies y otras criaturas. También encontramos unos primeros modelos de las armaduras usadas. En una mesa estaba un diario describiendo el hechizo pero estaba escrito todo en lenguaje rúnico y la única capaz de leerlo era Blue Steel, tardó una semana en descifrar todo el diario. Cuando finalizó se horrorizo al saber los experimentos que fueron realizados en ponies, centauros, minotauros y otros seres. Corrió a decirnos a ambas sobre esto y tomamos la decisión unánime de volver quemar el diario y destruir todo lo que había en la cueva, le dimos un entierro apropiado a los restos. Lo único que no fuimos capaces de hacer fue borrar el hechizo de la mente de Blue Steel.

\- Esto se pone cada vez peor, ahora no solo lidiamos con una loca obsesionada con congelar todo a su paso, sino que también estamos bajo la amenaza de una magia prohibida y peligrosa que ahora está en sus frías garras, o cascos en este caso- dijo Slavya.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en nosotros, ya de por si teníamos dificultades al enfrentarnos a los gigantes de hielo y ahora podría sumarme un ejército de armaduras vivientes, una harpía que se resiste a morir y con un odio hacia todos los ponies que está dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para complicarnos la vida hasta que obtenga su victoria.

\- No todo está perdido- dijo Blaze de repente- Aun tenemos esperanzas para poder derrotar a Némesis, aún hay tiempo.

\- ¿Te refieres a liberar a Midnight Shine lo antes posible?- dije un poco animada con la idea de poder conocerla por fin y recibir toda la ayuda que fuera posible.

\- Si y no, liberar a Midnight se convierte ahora en nuestra prioridad, pero además de eso el hechizo de Némesis para pasar su alma al de Blue Steel tiene una falla que podemos aprovechar.

\- Explícanos cual es- dijo Rex, interesando en oír la respuesta al igual que todos nosotros.

\- Conozco esa magia, es una muy antigua, básicamente transfieres tu alma a un recipiente o cuerpo, el proceso de por si es simple si usas un recipiente vacío como ser un cristal, una gema o incluso un anillo, pero si por algún motivo quieres realizar la transferencia a un cuerpo con alma propia esto se complica. El cuerpo receptor no se rendirá sin dar pelea y una pelea interna tendrá lugar, esto puede tardar días, meses o en casos extraordinarios incluso un par de años. La batalla decidirá cuál de las dos almas tendrá control total sobre el cuerpo.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el alma perdedora?- pregunte.

\- La perdedora está condenada a ser absorbida por el alma más fuerte y deja de existir. En el mejor de los casos permanece oculta del alma regente del cuerpo consciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor pero incapaz de poder hacer algo.

\- Blaze, ¿cómo es que conoces todo esto? Ese hechizo, esa magia no existe en ningún registro actual, ni siquiera Star Swirl el barbado la menciono en alguno de sus libros- dijo Krinx, al parecer quitándole las palabras de la boca a Rex, o a cualquiera de nosotros. Todos teníamos esa duda.

\- Solo les diré que no soy tan joven como lo aparento. Les daré las explicaciones necesarias cuando estemos más tranquilos y con Midnight a nuestro lado. Hasta que eso no pase me negare a cualquier interrogatorio que se me quiera aplicar.

Rex asintió en silencio, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que de momento era mejor saber solo los detalles importantes al respecto. Con esta nueva información en nuestro poder la tensión alrededor nuestro se calmó un poco.

\- Je, si hay algo bueno para verle al hecho de que esa vieja bruja intentara poseer el cuerpo de Blue Steel es saber que fue el peor error que jamás cometerá- dijo Cally Berry- Conozco muy bien a esa potranca y no se rendirá tan fácilmente, su magia es casi tan poderosa como la mía y es muy testaruda. Será un hueso duro de roer jajaja.

Su risa hizo que nos alegráramos, suavizo todo. Luego vino la pregunta.

\- ¿Quién es Midnight Shine? Los escuche mencionarla pero no creo conocerla.

\- Bien, ¿quién le hace un pequeño resumen? Porque yo siento que hemos escuchado su historia demasiadas veces- dijo Krinx en tono burlón.

Slavya y Blaze le contaron toda la historia resumida a Cally Berry, la cual parecía sorprendida e impresionada de que tal personaje siquiera existiera en este mundo.

\- Entonces ¿piensan ir a liberarla ahora?

\- Negativo, salir de noche a una montaña congelada es más peligroso de lo que quisiéramos afrontar. Organizaremos una expedición al amanecer, de esa forma aprovecharemos todo el sol posible para guiarnos- dijo Rex.

\- Entiendo, quisiera que me dejen ir con ustedes, aunque sea temporalmente para ayudarlos. Si tienen problemas con el hielo o la nieve mi magia podría ser de ayuda.

\- Gracias, pero ya me tienen a mí, yo puedo manejar cualquier situación donde el hielo o la nieve sean un problema- dijo Blaze poniéndose frente a Cally Berry como desafiándola.

\- Jajaja, no. Tu solo derretirás toda la cueva antes de siquiera poder llegar a la ubicación de Midnight Shine y eso sería muy desastroso para todos ¿no crees?- dijo Cally Berry, ambas parecían estar de vuelta en sus ánimos, hielo y fuego peleando.

\- Por más que ambas discutan ninguna tiene razón en esto- dijo Rex- ambas serán necesarias para la misión. Así que pueden ir olvidando sus diferencias durante todo el camino hasta Midnight.

Ambas miraron a Rex, se volvieron a mirar, apartaron sus ojos y dijeron al unísono "Esta bien".

\- Jefecito ¿ahora si podemos ir a descansar unas cuantas horas aunque sea?- dijo Krinx, y yo estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- Pueden ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, recuerden que han sido reubicadas así que traten de no perderse en el camino.

\- Oigan ¿y qué hay de mí? No puedo ir hasta el bosque y volver en unas cuantas horas, y dormir afuera en la nieve no me apetece- dijo Cally Berry.

\- Supuse que algo como esto pasaría, por lo que mande a fabricar una sala especial para "invitados imprevistos"- Rex apretó unos botones en la mesa y el plano de la base se hizo presente- solo sigue este pasillo y ve a la derecha, Trixie puede acompañarte hasta donde necesitas ir, su habitación es la más cercana.

\- Gracias, son muy amables, espero poder pagarles esto en el futuro.

\- No hay de que, estamos al servicio de la comunidad ya sea de ponies, grifos, centauros, nagas o quien sea- dijo Slavya extendiendo un casco a modo de saludo, Cally Berry uno de sus brazos para corresponder al mismo.

Finalmente podíamos ir a descansar de nuevo, unas cuantas horas pero peor era nada. Mi habitación en la base era una réplica casi exacta del interior de mi carro, mucho más grande en este caso y con mejor cama. Me sorprende que Rex pudiera hacer todo esto tan rápido mientras Krinx y yo estábamos en la gran ciudad. Tras despedirme de Cally Berry me acosté y cerré mis ojos, el sueño no tardó en venir.

Me levanté por la mañana, Slavya fue quien me despertó. Al parecer todos se levantaron una hora antes que yo para dejarme dormir un rato más, Krinx se los pidió y amo a ese pony por haber hecho esto.

El equipo para la expedición estaba listo, desde ganchos para escalar hasta zapatos especiales para caminar en el hielo y la nieve, llevábamos también comida y bebida en contenedores protegidos para el viaje que no sería uno fácil. Nuestros abrigos eran cómodos y cálidos, con unas piedras especiales para calentarnos los cascos al frotarlas. Desde luego también debíamos llevar con nosotros algún arma para protegernos en caso de encontrar peligros, la magia de unos cuantos unicornios no bastaba en este caso. Slavya se preparó para una ocasión como esta y nos dio a cada uno unos brazaletes especiales de los cuales podíamos disparar unos proyectiles que explotaban al impacto produciendo una pequeña llama, Rex llevaba consigo una espada corta, Dangarooq uno de sus palos bō reforzado especialmente para él, Cally Berry fue equipada con dos cimitarras mientras que los unicornios del equipo en los cuales me encuentro yo no recibimos nada.

\- Ustedes ya tienen su magia y sería un tanto incómodo que llevasen más carga de la que ya estamos llevando- dijo Slavya, no niego que tiene un punto en esto.

\- De todas formas no se preocupen, si encontramos a algún que otro gigante de hielo, lo cual es más que posible, nuestros abrigos están diseñados para convertirse en un traje de cuerpo completo que nos ofrecerá mayor movilidad y protección al daño con solo tirar una cuerda. No lo hagan a no ser que sea necesario, hasta donde vi los abrigos no vuelven a su estado original- dijo Rex.

\- Rexy, yo sigo con la duda de cómo cuernos consigues tales cosas en tan poco tiempo- dijo Slavya.

\- Todo esto ya estaba disponible con anterioridad, solo que nunca pasó la etapa de prueba.

\- O sea que ¿somos conejillos de indias?- dijo Krinx.

\- Piensa más bien que somos los sujetos de pruebas perfectos para esta tecnología. Además mientras más cosas fallen más dinero nos darán en compensación.

\- Espera un momento, ¿nos pagan por probar equipamiento militar? ¿Y por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?

\- Porque hasta el momento ninguno de ustedes se preguntó de dónde salía el dinero que les daba cada fin de mes. No solo nos pagan por nuestros servicios, también nos pagan por probar cosas nuevas y mucho más si estas se rompen en combate.

\- ¿Y cómo construyeron los nuevos sectores de la base? Fue un tiempo demasiado corto como para que todo esto fuera incluido tan rápido.

\- Eso es más sencillo de lo que crees. Nuestra base estaba conectada a una serie de túneles que se formaron naturalmente, nosotros solo ocupábamos una parte del total para no desperdiciar espacio. Una de las entradas a estos túneles estaba cerrada con una pared falsa y mientras nosotros no estábamos o solo Dangarooq y yo nos encontrábamos dentro un grupo de ingenieros y albañiles especiales enviados por la realeza construían del otro lado, de a poco cada día. Ayer fue el día oficial de la inauguración y la conexión de ambas partes del túnel. El equipamiento nuevo estaba del otro lado esperando a ser instalado cuando yo lo ordenara.

\- Wow, por eso tu eres el jefe y yo el simple esclavo jejeje, tanta organización sería demasiado para mi cuerpo- dijo Krinx. Otro misterio resuelto por ahora.

\- Dejemos el resto de la charla sobre nuestra base cuando volvamos, ahora necesitamos hacer los últimos chequeos antes de emprender el viaje- dijo Slavya.

Revisamos que todos los elementos de seguridad estuvieran en su lugar, que todas las provisiones estuvieran a salvo y todas las herramientas y armas estuvieran en el bolso que pertenecían.

\- Todo listo mi querido Rex, esperamos tus órdenes- dijo Slavya.

\- Bien. ¡Arctic Ponies, en marcha, el destino de toda Equestria depende del éxito de nuestra misión!

\- ¡Señor, si señor!- gritaron Krinx, Slavya y Dangarooq, Cally Berry, Blaze y yo quedamos sorprendidas por el aprecio que ellos tenían por Rex.

\- Ese pony tiene madera de líder, puedes verlo en sus ojos y en como sus amigos y compañeros lo siguen sin dudarlo- dijo Blaze.

\- Ciertamente, aun si soy parte del mismo equipo de forma temporal su presencia hace que quiera dar lo mejor de mí a cada momento- dijo Cally Berry.

No lo negare, la presencia de Rex, su forma de hablar y motivarnos hacen querer sacar lo mejor de uno mismo para seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades del camino. Ahora entiendo porque él fue escogido como el líder del grupo.

Nos desplazamos unas cuantas horas en la dirección que Ullr indicó que se encontraba Midnight Shine en medio de una gran ventisca. No podíamos ver más allá de nuestros hocicos, tuvimos que atarnos cuerdas al cuerpo para no perdernos, Cally Berry iba al frente desviando una pequeña parte de la tormenta, su magia no era tan eficaz contra la de Némesis pero nos permitía avanzar. En cierto momento tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva cercana, Cally Berry estaba exhausta de tanta magia que tenía que canalizar solo para hacer un camino visible para ella.

\- Lamento no poder hacer más, pero esta tormenta gélida supera con creces lo que yo soy capaz de hacer- dijo ella jadeando del cansancio.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que sin tu ayuda no podríamos habernos acercado ni siquiera a esta cueva. Ullr nos contó sobre este clima, pero no nos dijo en concreto como es que él y Bóreas llegaron a la cámara subterránea donde Midnight se encuentra- dijo Krinx mientras preparaba una fogata.

\- Debe de haber un camino alternativo que nos lleve hasta ahí, faltaría saber dónde está localizada- dijo Rex.

Hasta que Cally Berry estuviera recuperada del todo Blaze, Dangarooq y yo decidimos investigar el interior de la cueva un poco más, quizá hubiera un camino que rodee la tormenta, Slavya se quedó con el resto. Caminamos un buen rato, la cueva parecía ir más profundo de lo que aparentaba a simple vista, hasta que llegamos a un gran muro de piedra sólida, un callejón sin salida.

\- Bueno, parece que eso es todo lo que podremos ver de esta cueva, volvamos con el resto- dije, dándome la vuelta para regresar.

\- Espera Trixie, esta pared de piedra tiene algo raro, no parece haberse formado naturalmente, al igual que esta cueva. Siento que hay más de lo que podemos ver- dijo Blaze.

Dangarooq se aproximó a la pared, la analizó de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, dio unos golpes en la misma, retrocedió cierta distancia y comenzó a correr directo hacia la pared. Antes impactar contra esta, extendió uno de sus cascos delante de él y atravesó limpiamente el muro, detrás se encontraba el resto de la cueva.

\- Lo sabía, esta pared es falsa, alguien no quiere que veamos lo que hay más allá de aquí.

\- ¿Les avisamos al resto?- pregunté.

\- Por el momento no, solo si vemos que el peligro acecha retrocederemos hasta donde está el resto- dijo Blaze, comenzando a canalizar magia en su cuerno y apuntando a la pared falsa, a base de calor fue cortando un círculo en la roca, una vez finalizado el corte le pidió a Dangarooq del otro lado que le dé un golpe para retirarla, el golpe que él dio mando a volar el pedazo de roca a alta velocidad detrás de nosotras.

Con este nuevo camino abierto pudimos continuar nuestro recorrido, explorando más y más profundo dentro de esta extraña cueva. El ambiente en esta zona era frío e iba descendiendo de momentos y ascendiendo en otros. Luego de un largo rato donde el camino parecía no tener fin una pequeña brisa helada podía sentirse y una luz a lo lejos parecía señalar la salida de esta cueva.

\- ¡Finalmente! Trixie estaba hartándose de caminar tanto sin llegar a ningún lado.

Corrí hacia la luz esperando ver que había fuera de esta cueva.

\- ¡Trixie espera!- gritó Blaze detrás de mí.

Voltee a ver que sucedía cuando sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció de repente. ¡Había corrido hacia un precipicio y estaba cayendo!

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caí unos cuantos metros, pensé que iba a seguir mi descenso abrupto pero Blaze logró coger mi cuerpo con su magia a tiempo y comenzó a levitarme hacia arriba de nuevo. Estaba agradecida por eso y aterrada por la inmensa distancia que habría sido suficiente para ponerle fin a cualquiera.

\- ¡Fue muy imprudente de ti salir corriendo de esa forma! ¡Casi mueres ahí fuera! Tuviste suerte de que fui yo y no Slavya la que te acompaño- dijo Blaze regañándome como una madre lo haría a una potranca. Yo solo podía mirar al suelo en vergüenza y pena por lo que hice.

\- L-lo siento.

\- Espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo, soy una médico no una niñera.

\- Ya dije que lo siento ¿qué más quieres que haga?

Blaze dejó salir un largo suspiro, se llevó un casco a la frente y dijo:

\- Se muy bien que lo sientes, pero trata de ser más cuidadosa a la próxima. No quiero parecer estricta pero no es solo tu vida la que está en juego, toda Equestria depende de nosotros aun si no lo saben.

\- Trixie lo sabe, y de nuevo lo siento mucho.

\- Bueno, ya no importa, lo que pasó paso. ¿Qué pudiste ver ahí fuera antes de caer?

\- ¿Además del vacío profundo que hay entre nosotros y el otro lado de la montaña? Nada más.

\- Pues entonces salgamos y demos otro vistazo, esta vez trata de quedarte en tierra firme, solo ciertas especies están autorizadas a volar.

Nos acercamos a la salida de la cueva y pudimos ver con más claridad lo que estaba por fuera. El acantilado que nos separaba de otra montaña parecía haber estado conectado anteriormente con un puente, restos del mismo podía verse del otro lado, alguien o algo lo destruyó no hace mucho.

\- Bien, creo que es momento de ir a buscar al resto del grupo, encontramos la entrada trasera de la vieja base de Némesis- dijo Blaze con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro- Ya falta poco.

Tardamos menos en volver ya que nuestros compañeros se preocuparon por nuestra demora en volver, encontraron el agujero que Blaze hizo y siguieron avanzando.

\- Una entrada trasera a una fortaleza solo significa que este camino debió haberse creado con el propósito de ser una ruta de escape en caso de que algo malo sucediera en los planes de Némesis- dijo Rex.

\- El por qué ahora mismo no nos importa, tenemos vía libre para ir por la entrada más despejada y no tendremos que aguantar una tormenta- dijo Slavya.

\- Si, pero el problema ahora es cómo cruzar el inexistente puente, nuestros ganchos de escalada no llegan tan lejos para ser lanzados y no considero una opción viable el descender para volver a subir, eso nos llevaría un día entero- dijo Krinx.

\- No se preocupen, hay algo que podemos hacer, crearé un puente de hielo que una las dos secciones y de esa forma cruzarlo sin problemas- dijo Cally Berry sacando su varita.

\- Espero que sepas arquitectura de puentes o de lo contrario caeremos unos cuantos miles de metros- dijo Blaze.

\- Puede que no sea capaz de controlar la tormenta que la bruja carmesí creó, pero sí soy capaz de manipular el hielo a voluntad para hacer casi cualquier cosa.

\- Un puente de hielo nos será útil, ¿Cuánto demorarás?- preguntó Rex.

\- Tardaré solo unos minutos, necesitaré reforzar unión por unión a medida que lo voy construyendo.

\- Muy bien, no nos queda otra más que esperar.

Cally Berry comenzó con la construcción del nuevo puente de hielo, se inspiró en el diseño de los puentes ferroviarios para que sea fuerte y estable, lo único malo era que al ser de hielo era completamente resbaladizo y tuvimos que ir equipándonos los zapatos con púas para el hielo. Unos quince minutos después el puente estaba finalizado.

\- En marcha, no queremos perder más tiempo, tengo un mal presentimiento desde hace rato- dijo Rex- Estén atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

\- Entendido- respondió Krinx.

Comenzamos a cruzar el puente, el viento era fuerte y nos dificultó el avance de principio a fin. Hubo momentos en los que escuchábamos crujir el hielo bajo nuestros cascos. Demoramos unos cinco minutos en llegar de un extremo al otro y fueron los minutos más largos de mi vida.

\- Finalmente llegamos a la entrada, y eso fue solo la parte fácil de todo esto- dijo Rex- Ahora comenzará lo complicado. No creo que Némesis nos deje acercarnos a los cuerpos con tanta facilidad.

\- Comprendido jefecito. Mantendré ojos y orejas abiertos en todo momento- dijo Krinx.

\- Estoy lista para seguir cuando tú decidas Rex- dijo Slavya.

\- Lo seguiré hasta nuestro destino, líder- dijo Dangarooq, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

\- Vamos a por esos cubos de hielo andantes, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros- dijo Blaze.

\- Si con esto le complicamos la vida a esa vieja bruja tengan por seguro que lo disfrutare y le haré pagar por llevarse a mi familia- dijo Cally Berry.

Todos parecían tener los ánimos por los cielos, todavía estábamos en la puerta de la anterior morada de Némesis pero presentíamos que la victoria estaba al alcance de nuestros cascos.

\- Trixie solo puede decir una cosa: el fin de la era de hielo de Némesis se acerca, el resurgir de Midnight Shine es solo cuestión de minutos.

\- Muy bien todo mundo, ¡vamos! Llego la hora de romper el hielo con una de las heroínas más grandes que tuvo Equestria en su tiempo- dijo Rex.

\- ¡Vamos!- gritamos todos al unísono.

Solo espéranos un poco más Midnight y cumpliré con mi promesa.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Criostasis**

Finalmente dentro de la base antigua de Némesis. No tardamos en darnos cuenta que esto no sería un recorrido por un campo de tulipanes. Las temperaturas gélidas del exterior no se comparaban con el frío que hacia aquí dentro, de no ser por nuestros abrigos y unas máscaras para la nieve especiales que fabricó Slavya no podríamos continuar. El aire helado parecía cortar nuestras fosas nasales como si fueran cientos de cuchillos diminutos y tuvimos que ponernos gafas protectoras para poder abrir los ojos. Cally Berry pasó por nuestros mismos problemas también, y eso que es ella quien es la experta en la nieve, Slavya trajo consigo una máscara diseñada para centauros pero que le servía de igual manera.

\- Gracias pero ¿por qué trajiste una máscara de estas? Ni siquiera sabias que algo como esto podría pasar- dijo ella.

\- Nunca esta demás prepararse para lo inesperado, tengo otras máscaras y gafas de sobra por si las que traje se dañan o se pierden, que es el caso con el unicornio torpe que tenemos en nuestro equipo- dijo Slavya claramente señalando a Krinx.

\- ¡Hey! Ya te he dicho que solo perdí mis zapatos para el hielo una vez, lo mismo va para mi saco de dormir, mi cantimplora y…

\- Krinx, cariño, no creo que estés haciendo un buen trabajo defendiéndote- dije poniendo un casco sobre su hombro para que se diera por vencido, él captó el mensaje al recapacitar sobre sus palabras y cayó en un silencio que simbolizó su propia derrota.

\- Me alegra que mantengan su buen humor como siempre, pero tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer- dijo Rex- Para empezar aún no estamos ni cerca de nuestro objetivo y esta ruta de escape nos dejará en algún sitio que no creo sea para nuestro beneficio.

\- Si esta ruta nos lleva al interior de su antigua guarida no creo que importe en donde terminemos- dijo Krinx.

\- De hecho sí importa, no tenemos un mapa de este lugar, estamos entrando completamente a ciegas en territorio desconocido y los únicos que saben cómo guiarse por este lugar son Midnight Shine y sus viejos amigos que la ayudaron. Desafortunadamente no sabemos si ellos dejaron indicaciones o si Midnight recuerda siquiera cómo es el lugar- dijo Rex. Lo que me hizo recordar algo, ella ha estado callada demasiado tiempo, no ha hablado conmigo desde ayer. ¿Estará descansando?

\- No creo que sea difícil el recorrer el sitio, si esta es la ruta de escape eso significa que nos llevará a un sitio de fácil acceso para ella. Podríamos terminar saliendo debajo de su trono y de ahí solo seguimos los destrozos previos que hizo Midnight en su pelea. Puede que pasaran miles de años pero no creo que el sitio se auto repare- dijo Blaze con total confianza en sus palabras.

\- Espero que tengas razón, si pasamos más del debido tiempo en este lugar podríamos congelarnos hasta la muerte y todo esto habrá sido en vano- dijo Rex.

Caminamos un largo trecho hasta llegar al final del recorrido, un muro con un hoyo en el techo, no podía verse nada al final de este y no parecía haber forma de subir fácilmente.

\- Creo que llegamos, será difícil escalar esto, no fue diseñado para que unos ponies y una naga suban o bajen. Supongo que al ser una harpía ella hubiera aprovechado sus alas para lanzarse hacia abajo y escapar lo más rápido posible- dijo Rex- Krinx, alcánzame unas bengalas, veamos qué tan lejos estamos.

\- Enseguida jefe- dijo él, buscó en su mochila y extrajo una pistola de bengalas.

Rex disparó al cielo, o techo en este caso, la bengala se elevó varios metros en el aire, no parecía haber señales de que terminara cuando esta empezó a descender al alcanzar su altura máxima.

\- ¡Krinx, rápido! ¡Atrapa la bengala con tu magia y elévala todo lo que puedas!- gritó Rex apenas noto esto.

\- Recibido.

Krinx rodeo la bengala y la comenzó a elevar más y más, hasta que chocó con algo, quizás una escotilla que aislaba este sitio del resto del lugar.

\- Jefecito, creo que nos espera una larga escalada.

\- Unos doscientos metros en ascensión, tendremos que usar los cables de escalada. Subiré primero para enganchar y asegurarlos. Krinx y Trixie ustedes vayan alcanzándome los ganchos de mi bolsa, necesitaré volar ligero. Blaze, hay unos cristales que sirven de iluminación, son mejores que las linternas en casos como estos, levita uno de ellos cerca de mí para poder realizar mi trabajo. Dangarooq y Slavya, aseguren el equipamiento para evitar que caiga a la hora de escalar.

\- ¡Sí, mi capitán!- dijo Krinx.

\- Déjalo en nuestros cascos- dijo Slavya.

\- Sin problemas de mi parte- dijo Blaze

\- Será pan comido- dije yo.

\- Esperen, ¿y yo qué puedo hacer? No quiero quedarme aquí como una completa inútil, si me lo hubieras pedido podría haber hecho una escalera o crear un pilar debajo de nosotros para elevarnos- dijo Cally Berry.

\- No es que no lo haya tenido en cuenta señorita Berry, pero recuerda que no estamos en una construcción de hielo normal, esta fue creada por Némesis con su propia magia, lo que significa que si quisieras alterar su estructura para beneficiarnos será de lo más difícil- dijo Rex.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar esto e inmediatamente puso a prueba la teoría de Rex… y tenía razón, con su magia solo consiguió crear un montículo no más grande que una manzana. Resignada y sin saber que hacer Slavya le preguntó si quería ayudarla a asegurar el equipo y a equiparse con el arnés de escalada, ella aceptó aunque seguía sintiéndose impotente. Fue aquí cuando Slavya se preguntó una cosa.

\- Cally Berry ¿cómo harás tu para subir? No poseo ningún arnés que se adapte a tu cuerpo y los ganchos están ajustados para soportar el peso de un pony promedio.

\- O de eso no te preocupes, puede que no pueda controlar el hielo aquí dentro pero mis garras aún son lo bastante fuertes y filosas como para clavarse en esto- dijo ella, acto seguido dio un golpe a una de las paredes y arrastró sus filosas y largas uñas para demostrar su punto.

\- Esta bien, si tú dices que puedes escalarlo por tu propia cuenta entonces te creo- dijo Slavya sonriendo.

Rex se sacó su bolso y voló con una cuerda alrededor de su cuerpo, un martillo en un casco y un gancho para clavarlo en el hielo, Krinx y yo comenzamos a levitar unos cuantos más de estos ganchos y Blaze iluminaba el camino. En cierto punto Rex se quedó sin cuerda así que le alcance una más. El final de esta quedaría sobrando pero era mejor que nada.

\- No pensé que tuviéramos que utilizar dos cuerdas de ciento cincuenta metros para escalar algo tan simple como esto, pensé que escalaria una montaña- dijo Krinx mientras levitaba los ganchos.

\- Ninguno de nosotros esperaba que esto fuera a pasar, pero prefiero esta situación de interior a tener que enfrentar una escalada con vientos y rocas puntiagudas- dijo a modo de broma.

\- Je, por lo menos aún me queda el misterio de saber que se encuentra ahí arriba, debe de estar atascada esa escotilla como para que Rex no la haya abierto todavía.

\- Touche, si así se encuentra la escotilla imagino que el resto del lugar estará mucho peor.

Rex tardó un poco en colocar y asegurar todo, revisó dos veces y luego bajó a hablar con todos.

\- Muy bien, terminé mi parte, Krinx sube tu primero y revisa si puedes abrir el cierre con tu magia, Blaze ve detrás de él por si necesitamos volarla.

\- ¿Esta es una situación de "policía bueno" y "policía malo"?- preguntó Krinx.

\- Si, y tú eres el policía bueno en este caso, considerando lo que Blaze hizo con una pared de roca.

\- No discutiré con tu lógica, pero ¿qué hacemos una vez logremos abrirla? ¿Seguimos subiendo o los esperamos a ustedes?

\- Ustedes adelántense y nosotros iremos luego, aseguren el área y den aviso si notan algo sospechoso ahí arriba.

\- Entendido, jefe- dijo Blaze.

\- No es necesario que me llames jefe, puedes usar mi nombre si gustas- dijo Rex.

\- Normalmente no lo haría, pero a mis ojos te has ganado el respeto de todos tus compañeros, incluso el mío, el título de "jefe" o "líder" van bien en tu caso y siempre que estemos en una misión consideraría una falta de respeto de mi parte el no llamarte por un título honorario- dijo ella, acto seguido comenzó a escalar junto a Krinx.

\- De acuerdo, el resto de nosotros iremos escalando de uno en uno, tendremos que cargar con gran parte de nuestro equipaje hasta que Krinx o Blaze nos den una ayuda con su magia ahí arriba, si te pidiera que levitaras todas nuestras cosas Trixie estaría agotándote demasiado rápido y en vano, espero que lo entiendas.

\- Trixie lo comprende, es más me preocupa el hacer esto, nunca antes he escalado en mi vida.

\- No tienes que asustarte de nada, te daré una explicación rápida de cómo usar tu equipo de escalada- dijo Slavya- Esto se llama arnés, en esto envuelves la cuerda y te sujeta en caso de que tus cascos se resbalen, esto se conoce crampones y son unas estructuras metálicas donde apoyas tus zapatos y los aseguras con correas para poder escalar sobre el hielo en este caso, son una variación de los zapatos con pequeñas púas que estuvimos usando, esto es un mosquetón y te servirá para estar asegurada a tu compañero de escalada que seré yo en este caso, esto que tengo en mi casco es un gri-gri, sé que el nombre es un tanto cursi pero esto te salvará la vida en el peor de los casos, pasas la cuerda a través de este hueco y me permite frenar tu caída en caso de que resbales o se desprenda uno de los puntos de soporte, normalmente hubiera traído un casco de seguridad para evitar golpes en la cabeza pero por motivos de peso no los incluí, pero si traje conmigo estos bebes.

Slavya sacó de la bolsa de equipamiento que tenía unos picos con unas cuerdas en ellos.

\- ¿Qué son estos? No parecen picos normales- dije.

\- Es porque no lo son, estos son llamados piolet y son usados en pares para escalar por el hielo, solo mira a Krinx y a Blaze, ellos ya tuvieron experiencia previa con estos y saben usarlos, las cuerdas que ves aquí son para atarlos a tus muñecas y evitar que se caigan, tienen una cabeza de martillo en la parte trasera para clavar estacas y anclas a medida que subes. Su forma curva sirve para tener mayor agarre a la hora se escalar. Ten, los necesitaras enseguida, ve familiarizándote con ellos- Slavya me alcanzo los piolet, parecían pesados al principio pero al sujetarlos y dar unos golpes al aire noté lo ligeros que eran.

Mientras yo estaba en lo mío Krinx y Blaze se encontraban cerca del tope cuando escuché un grito del unicornio blanco que pasó a ser mi novio.

\- ¡Jefecito! ¡La escotilla no se abre por las buenas!

\- ¡Entonces cúbrete como puedas! ¡Blaze, vuela esa cosa!

\- ¡Entendido!- gritó Blaze, Krinx se puso a cubierto con uno de sus piolets.

\- Alejémonos del hueco, no queremos que nos caigan escombros por la cabeza- dijo Rex.

Escuchamos una ligera explosión que venía desde arriba, y luego otro grito.

\- ¡Cuidado ahí abajo!- gritó Blaze.

Trozos de hielo y metal comenzaron a caer donde nos encontrábamos anteriormente, algunos pequeños y otros más grandes.

\- ¡¿Todo bien ahí abajo?!- gritó Krinx.

\- ¡De maravilla! ¡Sigan subiendo, los alcanzaremos dentro de poco!- gritó Rex.

\- ¡Recibido jefecito!- dijo Krinx y comenzó a escalar los últimos metros que faltaban, ahora se podía ver como la luz de arriba se colaba hasta abajo.

\- Si hay alguien en esa sala estoy seguro que sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Rex- No perdamos más tiempo y comencemos a subir nosotros también, Dangarooq ve tu primero.

\- Muy bien- dijo él, pegó un salto y se aseguró en la cuerda con un casco mientras que con el otro se mantenía clavado con un piolet a la pared. Llevaba la carga de Krinx, Blaze y la suya consigo. Nosotros debíamos llevar el resto.

Su escalada demoró un poco más para no poner demasiada tensión en la cuerda ni en las anclas de la pared. A lo lejos podía verse la cabeza de Krinx curioseando lo que hacíamos o vigilando a Dangarooq, o quizás ambas. Cuando él alcanzó el mismo punto desde donde hicieron volar en pedazos la escotilla Krinx lo ayudó levitando el equipaje suyo y el de Blaze. Dangarooq al estar libre del peso extra se movía más rápido que antes mientras aún cargaba con sus cosas.

\- Siguen ustedes, tengan cuidado y todo irá bien- dijo Rex.

\- Hey, si algo malo pasara cuento contigo para ir a mi rescate- dijo Slavya, dándole un beso en la frente a Rex.

Comenzó nuestro ascenso, Slavya iba clavando los piolets y dándome indicaciones de donde clavar lo míos, tras unos metros de práctica resultaba sencillo. La pared era dura y a veces costaba clavarlos, ambas teníamos ese pequeño problema.

Ya habiendo alcanzado una altura aproximada de cien metros Slavya me dijo algo:

\- Trixie, por lo que más quieras en el mundo evita mirar hacia abajo, el vértigo podría causarte mareos y te caerías.

\- No se me había pasado por la mente el mirar hacia abajo, es más lo he estado evitando desde que empezamos a subir- dije.

\- Perfecto entonces, unos metros más y recibiremos un poco de ayuda extra, sigue aguantando.

\- No tienes de que preocupar…- no pude terminar de decir lo que quería cuando un temblor hizo sacudir todo a nuestro alrededor, mis pies cedieron de su agarre y solo uno de mis piolets me frenaba mientras caía, Slavya hacia un esfuerzo para llegar hasta su gri-gri y frenarme mientras se mantenía sujeta también desde un piolet. Finalmente alcanzó a detener mi caída, descendí varios metros, estaba algo aterrada y temblaba del miedo.

\- ¡Estas bien Trixie! ¡Solo tienes que volver a escalar hasta mí!- gritó ella.

\- ¡Ok! ¡Ok!- dije yo, aun temblando.

\- ¡¿Qué diantres fue eso?!- escuché gritar a Rex desde abajo mío.

\- ¡No lo sabemos jefecito! ¡Todo el lugar se sacudió de un momento a otro! ¡No estamos en una zona propensas a sismos!- gritaba Krinx desde arriba.

\- ¡Suban lo más rápido que puedan! ¡Creo que nos enfrentaremos a problemas más adelante!- gritó Blaze.

Tardé un poco en alcanzar de nuevo la altura desde la cual caí. Slavya se quedó esperándome para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Notó que estaba temblando un poco todavía.

\- ¿Qué gran susto verdad?

\- Ni que lo digas, creí que iba a morirme por unos segundos.

\- Es por eso que suele escalarse con un compañero, salvo por casos especiales como lo es Dangarooq, que ya viste en acción.

Seguimos escalando. Slavya fue la primera en alcanzar el punto donde Krinx y Blaze eran capaces de ayudar, esperamos hasta que pudieran quitarme mi peso de encima para poder subir tranquilas.

Una vez arriba del todo solo quedaba esperar a Rex y Cally Berry, sabíamos que nuestro líder podía volar y así lo hizo hasta cierto punto donde el peso del equipo lo comenzó a agotar y tuvo que engancharse a la cuerda y seguir escalando manualmente. Cally Berry venía detrás trepando con sus cuatro brazos, parecía no tener dificultades en mantener su ritmo. No demoraron en subir.

\- Uff, hace años que no subo en vertical de esa forma, siento como que perdí unos cuantos kilos al hacer eso- dijo Cally Berry.

\- Es una pena que tengamos que dejar las cuerdas en esta zona tan apartada, pero es mejor tener una forma de escape- dijo Rex- Por cierto ¿dónde estamos? Esto no parece la sala del trono.

La luz que se filtraba desde el techo nos dejó ver que estábamos en una sala que parecía haber sido un almacén o una despensa por el aspecto que tenía, estaba lleno de estantes con frascos y envases todos cubiertos por nieve o hielo, no había ni una sola telaraña, lo cual resultaba obvio considerando el frío extremo que hace aquí. La escotilla que Blaze voló en pedazos estaba cubierta por unas cajas viejas. Solo una puerta de salida era visible.

\- No tengo idea de donde estaremos pero si estoy segura de algo: ese temblor de antes no fue una casualidad, algo o alguien se encuentra en este lugar con nosotros, por suerte no en esta misma sala- dijo Blaze.

\- Sin duda alguna creo que Némesis nos habrá déjalo algún que otro regalito por aquí- dijo Krinx.

\- Sigamos avanzando, si estamos en lo que parece ser una despensa significa que aún nos falta mucho camino por delante- dijo Rex.

Se acercó a la puerta y comprobó que estuviera abierta. Esta simplemente se derrumbó, y nos condujo a lo que parecía haber sido una cocina muy antigua, varios utensilios de cocina eran visibles y restos de lo que fuera que estuviera en una mesa estaban preservados por el frío. La cocina conectaba a un enorme comedor, una sola mesa enorme y un sillón perfectamente decorado era lo único que se podía apreciar, todo aquí parecía haberse detenido en el tiempo, todo estaba preservado de la misma forma que hubiera estado hace millones de años. El comedor también tenía un escenario, considerando quién vivía aquí no quiero ni saber que clases de espectáculos tenían lugar. Al atravesar las puertas al final de esta sala terminamos en otro salón que parecía ser la entrada principal, unas escaleras llevaban a unas habitaciones en la parte superior, la entrada eran dos puertas de madera enormes destrozadas desde el centro hacia adentro, supongo que por obra de Midnight Shine, debajo de las escaleras había otra puerta destrozada, esa era la que parecía conducir a la sala del trono.

\- Estén alertas, algo no me huele bien aquí- dijo Rex.

Comenzamos a avanzar hacia la puerta que destrozada, signos de pelea comenzaron a hacerse visibles a medida que nos acercábamos. Quemaduras en las paredes o secciones que se derritieron, partes explotadas y restos esqueléticos de seres a los que Némesis debió haber usado como sirvientes o esclavos personales estaban diseminados por la zona. Parece que había más de lo que Blaze describió con anterioridad en sus escritos dudosos. Lancé una ligera mirada en su dirección, sus ojos dejaban en claro que estaba de nuevo en una especie de trance, miraba a todos lados y a ninguno al mismo tiempo. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sea lo que fuere no se dio cuenta de que yo la observaba.

Seguimos avanzando a través del viejo campo de batalla donde Némesis y Midnight se enfrentaron por primera vez, si uno prestaba atención aún podían escucharse los ecos de esa vieja guerra resonando en estas paredes. El trono donde Némesis se hubiera sentado estaba semi destruido, la parte superior estaba destrozada y las escaleras que llevaban hacia este tenían escalones rotos. Detrás del trono podían verse varias jaulas, una de ellas abierta y con restos de viejas plumas, esa debió de haber sido utilizada para encerrar a Aelo. Sentía escalofríos al recorrer este sitio y recordar todos los hechos que me narró Midnight en su momento. En una de las paredes había un gran hueco provocado por una explosión o por alguien impactando a gran velocidad contra la misma, al igual que todo lo demás tenía pinta de haber sucedido hace años. Nos dirigimos hacia el hueco por el cual se filtraba una gran ráfaga de viento helado, parecía que estábamos yendo hacia un patio exterior. La batalla no se había limitado solo a interiores.

\- Por la barba de Celestia, ellas no se contuvieron para nada, todo lo que vimos demuestra que dieron lo mejor de cada una para vencerse mutuamente- dijo Rex.

\- Si esto que estamos viendo era el poder original de Némesis entonces me alegro de que Midnight este de nuestro lado- dijo Slavya.

\- Ahora entiendo porque esa pony es tan importante para ustedes. Mi gente no tendría ninguna chance en contra de la bruja carmesí sin su ayuda- dijo Cally Berry.

Blaze permanecía callada todavía. Krinx iba admirando el paisaje helado y Dangarooq observaba todo a su alrededor, como buscando algo en concreto.

La pelea en el patio exterior nos condujo de nuevo al interior y lejos de la tormenta helada. Una gran pared fue destruida nuevamente y un salón como lleno de máquinas y elementos de tortura podía verse, muchas de las mismas aún tenían restos de seres perfectamente preservados, había ponies, grifos, centauros, minotauros e incluso algunas harpías. Era simplemente horrible verlo, sus rostros congelados con la mirada fija en total terror, dolor y sufrimiento, ninguno parecía haber muerto, simplemente parecían quietos, estáticos, congelados en el tiempo en una especie de criostasis, como si esperaran la señal de "todo despejado" para poder dejar de fingir y levantarse de nuevo. En una pared de esta misma sala se encontraban unas alas, por el aspecto no eran de pony o de grifo, parecían haber sido arrancadas de hueso. Fue ahí cuando caí en el hecho de que esas alas le pertenecieron a Aelo. Todos parecíamos un tanto asqueados de ver todo esto, pero de todas maneras nuestro recorrido no había terminado. Al final de esta sala de torturas una puerta destrozada nos mostró el camino a seguir, por el aspecto que tenía no fue arrancada por el impacto de alguien, sino que fue arrancada de las bisagras para ser usada como arma, las marcas de garras de Némesis eran visibles en la madera.

Comenzamos un descenso por escaleras a una zona oscura por completo, Slavya sacó los cristales de sus bolsas y nos los entregó a cada uno de nosotros, ahora podíamos ver algo, no muy lejos pero lo necesario para no tropezar con los escalones o golpearnos la cabeza con algo. Las escaleras conducían a distintos niveles de la misma sala de torturas de arriba, en uno de ellos solo pudimos divisar las siluetas de distintas jaulas, vacías a simple vista, no me atreví a acercarme más a ellas. En el segundo nivel había más máquinas de tortura, se podían sentir los lamentos de las almas en este lugar, era horrible. El tercer nivel estaba tan abajo como la salida de emergencia por la que entramos, pero el doble de oscuro, no podía verse nada en este nivel pero eso no quería decir que en esta habitación no hubiera ocurrido nada violento. Llegando al cuarto nivel los rastros de disparos mágicos volvieron a hacerse presentes, por suerte este sería el último de los niveles que tendríamos que descender. Esta sala dejó en claro que Némesis quedo acorralada y Midnight arremetió con todo su poder, solo podría preguntarme que habrán hecho sus amigos mientras ellas se batían en un duelo a muerte. A nuestro alrededor solo había celdas vacías, todas abiertas y sin rastros de sus anteriores habitantes. Seguimos avanzando, al final de la sala otro hueco conducía hacia una especie de cueva subterránea, que es donde el resto de esta historia transcurrió.

El camino era estrecho a seguir, a nuestra derecha teníamos un abismo sin fondo aparente y a nuestra izquierda estaba un muro de hielo y rocas. Nos desplazamos de forma cautelosa para evitar caernos. Aún con las luces tenues de nuestros cristales podían distinguirse las marcas de explosiones y garras en la gran mayoría de las paredes superiores de esta caverna. Fácilmente debimos de haber caminado dos horas en total desde que ingresamos y no llegábamos nunca a nuestro destino. Nadie hablaba, ninguno se atrevía a perturbar este silencio sepulcral, todos admirábamos los restos del pasado perdidos hace milenios.

Nuestro recorrido peligroso se vio simplificado cuando el camino por el que íbamos comenzó a aumentar de grosos y terminar en una gran sala, picos helados colgaban del techo, las paredes tenían rastros de garras e impactos de cascos en todas ellas, huecos formados por explosiones de magia adornaban todo a su alrededor. Y ahí, justo en medio de todo estaba ella, su cuerpo aún envuelto por el hielo que ella misma creó para contener a Némesis de escaparse nuevamente: Midnight Shine. Tenía los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y una pequeña lágrima parecía haberse congelado en su mejilla. Era hermosa, su color de pelaje era color crema y su crin corta de color azul, usaba una armadura dorada impecable, como si no hubiera sufrido ningún rasguño. Su sola imagen dejaba a cualquiera sin palabras. Frente a ella, a unos dos metros de distancia podía distinguirse una figura que señalaba lo opuesto a lo que Midnight reflejaba. Esta era Némesis, su anterior cuerpo ahora vacío de alma, si es que de verdad poseía una. Una mirada de odio penetraba el grueso hielo, y aún mientras yo sabía que era imposible que esa cosa pudiera moverse o hacer algo retrocedí unos pasos por instinto.

Finalmente habíamos llegado, ahora solo teníamos que liberar a…

\- ¡Midnight! ¡Midnight! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡De verdad eres tú!- escuché decir a Blaze quien cargó hacia adelante en lágrimas de ¿alegría?- ¡Midnight! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdón por no haberte ayudado antes! ¡Perdón por no haber podido evitar todo esto!

Ella se había quitado las gafas y su máscara, lloraba en una mezcla entre lo que parecía ser alegría y tristeza y se arrodillo frente al cuerpo de Midnight encerrado en el hielo. Algo no me cuadraba, parecía que ella ya conocía a Midnight Shine, pero ¡eso es imposible! ¡Si así fuera, Blaze debería de tener millones de años y solo parece un poco más mayor que yo!

\- Sabía que ocultabas algo, y sospechaba que era esto- dijo Rex, mientras se acercaba junto con Slavya a consolarla.

\- T-tu ¿lo sabias? Jejeje ¿Cuándo fue que me delate?- dijo Blaze aún entre lágrimas.

\- Puede que no lo notaras, pero a diferencia de todos nosotros que caminábamos dudosos a través de este palacio helado lleno de horrores solo tú mantenías un ritmo constante, mirabas a tu alrededor como si recordaras cada paso que diste, cada sonido que se escuchó en estos pasillos y cada vida que fue salvada gracias a Midnight, a su compañero y por supuesto a ti. En ningún momento titubeaste cuando al atravesar la sala de torturas presenciamos a todos esos cuerpos aún congelados, tu mirada permaneció fija en un punto: las puertas que conducían hasta aquí.

\- Je, de verdad eres sorprendente.

\- Y eso sin mencionar tus archivos que entregaste a las princesas Celestia y Luna, obviamente quisiste ocultarte excluyéndote a ti y a tu amigo de la historia y darle todo el crédito a ella- dijo Rex señalando a Midnight.

\- Pensé que solo Dangarooq era el único que sospechaba sobre mi verdadero yo, pero ahora veo que las apariencias suelen engañar, eres más inteligente de lo que creí, de verdad te pareces mucho a él, a mi hermano del alma- dijo Blaze.

\- Me alaga que me compares con él, supongo que fue alguien importante en tu vida.

\- Lo fue, hasta que perdí contacto con él también, fue hace ya tanto tiempo que no creo que siguiera con vida, lo último que me dijo fue: "Nunca olvides esto hermana: nosotros pasaremos a la historia o al olvido, pero siempre que alguien recuerde este hecho, que alguien transmita de generación en generación lo que pasó en esta tierra, seremos inmortales, no importa el tiempo que pase, volveremos a vernos de nuevo algún día, ya sea en este plano o en otro. Recuerda que Midnight es la estrella que nos trajo brillo en una era de total oscuridad". Esa última parte fue la que Dangarooq susurró en mi oído ayer, así que supuse que él siguió su sueño de transmitir su conocimiento a otros como última voluntad.

\- Esa frase esta tallada en piedra en la montaña de donde yo entrené- dijo Dangarooq, usando más palabras de lo usual- Nuestro maestro nos enseñó todo lo necesario para combatir contra Némesis en caso de que ella surgiera de nuevo, y sus enseñanzas han sido las mismas desde hace millones de años. También nos dijo que si algún día presenciábamos a una pony capaz de convertir su crin en llamas al rojo vivo que le dijéramos eso.

\- No cabe duda alguna de que mi hermano es el responsable de haber dejado eso como enseñanza, siempre quise saber que fue de él, ahora veo que consiguió un grupo de seguidores y estableció un templo para prepararse para lo peor.

\- Ahora la duda principal que muchos nos preguntamos es ¿cómo es que sigues pareciendo tan joven?- dije yo, quizás exagere al decir que muchos de nosotros nos preguntábamos eso pero era una duda que me carcomía la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya que aún hay tiempo se los diré: Cuando Midnight estaba de camino a su lucha contra Némesis, mi hermano y yo pedimos a los mismos ponies que le dieron todo su poder a Midnight que nos hicieran inmortales, así le haríamos compañía una vez que terminara su batalla, lo que menos queríamos era verla entristecer y que pasara el resto de la eternidad en soledad.

\- Por lo que veo accedieron- dijo Rex.

\- Así es, pero solo sé que fue efectivo conmigo, en aquel entonces la magia era un tanto inestable y solo los unicornios respondíamos de mejor manera a algo como esto, mi hermano al ser un pegaso no tenía tantas chances de éxito pero eso no le importo. Estoy segura al igual que lo estaba Midnight cuando se lo contamos de que él sería el único de nosotros en fallecer de viejo.

\- ¿Sera ese el motivo original por el cual se separó de ti?- pregunto Slavya.

\- No lo sé, nunca encontré rastro alguno de su paradero, ese día en que nos despedimos simplemente desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Hice lo imposible para localizarlo y siempre terminaba en un callejón sin salida.

\- Hasta ahora, gracias a Dangarooq sabes que él se convirtió en un maestro y que transmitió todos los conocimientos necesarios para las generaciones futuras, aún si sabía que no viviría para verte a ti o a Midnight de nuevo sus enseñanzas, su espíritu de pelea vive dentro de todos nosotros- dijo Rex apoyando uno de sus casco en el hombro de Blaze sonriendo.

\- Tienes razón, aún si el hechizo de inmortalidad no sirvió él aún se las arregló para vivir eternamente, jejeje.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando? Creo que cierta pony merece una reunión con su vieja amiga después de tanto tiempo- dijo Krinx, algo en lo que todos estábamos acuerdo.

Blaze se disponía a lanzar un hechizo para derretir el hielo cuando de repente escuchamos una voz.

\- Ouhh, ¿ya terminó el momento sentimental? Y yo que esperaba escuchar un poco más de su pequeña y patética historia jajajajajaja- dijo una voz que reconocimos inmediatamente: Bóreas. De alguna manera él estaba en la misma sala que nosotros, pero nunca notamos en qué momento se escabulló aquí.

\- ¿Bóreas? ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tú y Ullr estarían en la aldea vigilando luego de avisar que tardaría en volver- dijo Cally Berry.

\- Lo siento mucho querida jajajaja, pero hay un cambio de planes- dijo poniendo una voz y cara serias por primera vez- Basta de bromas, vine hasta este lugar con el solo propósito de asesinarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

Sus serpientes se mostraban enfurecidas, y algunas estaban manchadas de color rojo, no fui la única en notarlo.

\- Tus serpientes ¿es sangre lo que tienen en ellas?- preguntó Cally Berry.

\- Oohh, una gran observación de su parte, si, es sangre y es de este desgraciado- dijo arrojando hacia nosotros algo. ¡Era la cabeza de Ullr!

\- ¡Bóreas! ¡En nombre de todo lo bueno ¿qué has hecho?!- gritó Cally Berry.

\- Solo hice lo que mi maestra me pidió: elimina a todo aquel que interfiera en tu trabajo, y mata a los ridículos ponies que intentan liberar a Midnight.

\- ¿Tu maestra? ¿Te refieres a Némesis?

\- Exacto, y si preguntas por qué, pues ella me ofreció algo que tú nunca podrías haber hecho: poder, poder sin límites.

\- ¿Te atreviste a traicionar a toda tu gente, a tu mejor amigo solo por la simple promesa de poder? ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES!- dijo Cally Berry lanzando un ataque desde su varita. Bóreas simplemente lo esquivo.

\- Si crees que vas a poder enfrentarte tú solo contra todos nosotros, estas en una grave desventaja monstruo- dijo Krinx preparándose para pelear.

\- ¿Desventaja? Jajaja, te equivocas, yo solo podré derrotarlos y llevaré sus cabezas a Némesis, seguro las querrá en unas picas para decorar su nuevo imperio bajo la nieve. Pero como quiero divertirme un rato, dejaré igualadas las posibilidades- tras decir eso desde el abismo que pasamos con anterioridad comenzaron a aparecer varios gigantes de hielo- ¡Destrúyanlos! ¡Que no quede nada en pie!

Los gigantes soltaron un rugido espectral y cargaron contra nosotros. Estaba lista para lanzar un hechizo cuando detrás de mí comencé a sentir una ola de calor creciendo y solo sentí esto una vez: era Blaze envuelta en llamas nuevamente, furiosa como lo estaba ayer. Ella lanzó un rayo desde su cuerno hacia uno de los gigantes, desde este salieron otros rayos que se dirigieron a los otros gigantes, provocando que todos frenaran y luego de unos instantes explotaron y se evaporaron inmediatamente.

\- He esperado miles de años para este momento ¡Y NO DEJARE QUE UNA ESTUPIDA ABOMINACION DE LA NATURALEZA ME SEPARE DE ELLA DE NUEVO!- gritó Blaze.

\- Veo que ni siquiera el hielo de mi maestra es resistente a tu intenso calor, tú supones una amenaza mayor de lo que imaginaba. Supongo que ya no tiene sentido ocultar mis verdaderos poderes si te comportas de esa forma- dijo Bóreas. Acto seguido sus cascos de serpientes comenzaron a fusionarse y a desaparecer, su cuerpo de pony empezó a cambiar de color y escamas comenzaron a crecerle, su cabeza se convirtió en una boca de anaconda gigante, o más bien él se convirtió en una anaconda gigante.

Bóreas en su nueva forma lanzó un coletazo a Blaze, esto la mando a volar contra una pared, ella cayó inconsciente del impacto y sus llamas se apagaron, no parecía tener heridas de gravedad. Ahora con nuestra pony más poderosa fuera de combate era nuestro turno de detener a un nuevo adversario, uno muy loco y muy peligroso. Nuestro día de penurias apenas había comenzado.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Criogenia Interrumpida**

Todos estábamos listos para combatir contra una serpiente gigante, una anaconda que en circunstancias normales sería un descubrimiento maravilloso para un zoológico o un científico para nosotros no es nada más que un reptil con instintos asesinos y una agilidad superior a cualquiera. Bóreas solo nos miraba como si ya hubiera ganado con solo haberse transformado en esa monstruosidad.

\- No se preocupen, yo fui la que le enseño a Bóreas a transformarse en serpiente, se cómo detenerlo- dijo Cally Berry.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó Rex.

\- Es una serpiente y como tal solo puede detectarnos de dos formas: una es mediante su lengua bífida la cual usa para detectar a sus presas mediante el olor, la otra es sintiendo las vibraciones en el suelo lo cual le da un indicativo de donde están. Al ser una anaconda tiene un gran campo de visión pero una vista muy pobre, no nos vera a menos que estemos lo suficientemente cerca.

\- Creo que olvidas una cosa: también poseen un órgano en el labio superior para detectar a sus presas mediante el calor. Quien diría que saber un poco de biología me sería útil en una pelea- dijo Slavya.

\- Cierto, pero no le es útil en estas condiciones, el frío que nos rodea es suficiente para burlar sus sentidos, lástima que Blaze no pudiera reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar. En fin, solo tendremos que aguantar unos minutos, su naturaleza salvaje le hará creer que necesita invernar y tendrá que volver a su forma híbrida. Ese será el momento de atacarlo con todo.

\- Si la clase terminó, creo que es hora de pelear en serio. Arctic Ponies, activen sus trajes y ejecuten la maniobra X-23- dijo Rex.

Slavya, Krinx, Dangarooq y por supuesto Rex se acomodaron y jalaron de la cuerda para liberar sus abrigos y convertirlos en trajes de batalla. La parte de los abrigos que ofrecían protección contra el clima cayeron al suelo, dejando al descubierto una armadura ligera de color blanco, con un traje negro por debajo de la misma que cubría las partes expuestas donde las placas de la armadura no llegaban a proteger. Las máscaras para la nieve hacían buen juego con todo eso.

\- Wow, estos trajes se ven geniales, espero que podamos personalizarlos más tarde- dijo Krinx.

\- Primero necesitamos salir de aquí con vida para que puedas hacer lo que quieras con estos trajes- dijo Slavya.

\- Trixie, ¿qué esperas? Tú también formas parte del equipo- dijo Rex.

\- ¡C-claro! ¡Ya voy!- dije y jalé de la cuerda.

\- Espero que esos trajes les sirvan de algo, no parecen muy resistentes- dijo Cally Berry.

\- Puede que no lo parezcan pero son mejores que las armaduras de la guardia real, además de que conservarán nuestro calor corporal por al menos cuatro horas. Camuflar nuestro olor será imposible en estos momentos- dijo Slavya.

\- A todo esto ¿por qué Bóreas no nos está atacando? Solo está ahí quieto, mirando en nuestra dirección en general- dijo Krinx

\- Está esperando a ver si lo atacamos o si huimos. Ahora mismo está a la defensiva luego de haber lanzado a Blaze contra ese muro, pero al momento en que note algo raro no dudará en saltar hacia aquí- dijo Cally Berry.

\- Sabe nuestra ubicación desde antes de transformarse. Si hacemos movimientos bruscos sentirá nuestra presencia, no ha usado su lengua para rastrearnos por ese motivo- dijo Rex- Eso me da una idea. Krinx, ¿puedes crear una burbuja de magia alrededor de nuestra cabeza?

\- Puedo hacerlo, pero ¿para qué quieres que haga eso?

\- Para camuflar nuestro olor y ocultar nuestro rastro de calor, de por sí las armaduras nos cubren un poco pero son nuestras cabezas las que delatarán nuestra posición casi de inmediato. Trixie, trata de hacer lo mismo pero alrededor del cuerpo de Slavya, quiero probar algo.

\- Entendido- dije. Canalice mi magia alrededor del cuerpo de Slavya y Krinx alrededor de la cabeza de todos nosotros. Costó un poco al principio pero lo conseguí.

\- Bien, Slavya, trata de acércate lo más sigilosamente posible a Blaze para comprobar su estado, puede que sea inmortal en el sentido de longevidad, pero eso no la hace inmune al daño físico- dijo Rex.

\- Comprendo, espero que tu plan funcione Rexy- dijo ella.

Rex dijo en voz baja "yo también" aunque ella pareció no escucharlo, o prefirió no hacerlo. Slavya comenzó a dar pasos ligeros, sin apresurarse para producir la menor cantidad de vibraciones posibles. La pared contra la que Blaze se estrelló estaba lejos de nosotros, al ritmo que ella llevaba tardaría un poco en alcanzarla. Rex no quitaba sus ojos de Bóreas, lo vigilaba para notar cualquier cambio en su temperamento o en busca de alguna señal de que detectó a Slavya alejándose hacia Blaze. Krinx alternaba su mirada entre Bóreas y Slavya. Dangarooq y Cally Berry estaban listos para saltar al ataque en cuanto este hiciera algún movimiento amenazante.

Slavya iba acercándose lentamente a Blaze, revisando que el terreno fuera estable, al ser la cueva completamente de hielo y roca uno no podía estar seguro de estar pisando suelo firme. Apoyaba sus cascos de uno en uno para ver si el suelo aguantaba su peso y el de parte de su equipamiento. De repente escuché un siseo, provenía de Bóreas. Temí lo peor, pensé por unos instantes que detectó a Slavya acercándose a Blaze. Hubo un silencio total por un minuto, se sintió como si ese simple minuto hubiera durado una hora. Rex rompió el silencio.

\- Parece estar funcionando, no detectó a Slavya, ni siquiera sabe que ella ya no está al lado mío.

\- Pero ¿no le resultara raro no encontrar su olor? Digo, hicimos que ella se volviera completamente invisible para él- dijo Krinx- Seguro sospechara que algo está pasando.

\- No lo hará, revisa bien el lugar donde Slavya estaba parada- dijo Rex sin quitar sus ojos de Bóreas.

Krinx miró al suelo y soltó un "Oh", por curiosidad hice lo mismo y vi que en el sitio donde estaba antes parada Slavya aún estaba parte de su abrigo y algunas cosas que ella usó, todas estaban aún impregnadas con su olor, eso le haría creer a Bóreas que ella aún seguía en su lugar. Krinx le hizo señas a Slavya para que continuara, ella asintió, no quería arriesgarse a hablar en voz alta para no enviar ondas sonoras que producirían vibraciones en el ambiente. Ya casi llegaba.

Blaze yacía inmóvil en el suelo, desde donde nosotros nos encontrábamos no podía verse en qué condiciones estaba.

 **Slavya**

Estaba cada vez más cerca de ella, casi muero de un infarto al escuchar a esa maldita serpiente sacar su lengua, y el terreno me hace difícil el acercarme sigilosamente. Pero confío en mi Rexy, si es su plan estoy segura de que tiene una alta probabilidad de éxito. Aún no me creo que estemos tan cerca de liberar a Midnight y tan lejos de poder hacerlo con tranquilidad. Solo espero que podamos vencer a esta serpiente a tiempo, estas armaduras no retendrán nuestro calor corporal por mucho tiempo, nos tomó horas llegar hasta aquí.

Solo unos metros más y llegaré hasta Blaze. Desde aquí puedo ver como su pecho sube y baja, está respirando pero no sé si estará herida en alguna otra parte. Unos pasos más. Por fin llegue hasta donde ella quedo inconsciente. El impacto contra el muro fue realmente fuerte, puedo ver trozos de su pelaje en la pared de hielo, tuvo suerte de que los abrigos tuvieran las placas de armaduras por debajo, de lo contrario temo que hubiera sido peor.

Comencé a revisar su cuerpo en busca de laceraciones, huesos rotos o algo por el estilo. Todo parecía estar en orden, salvo por una herida en su cabeza, cerca de su cuerno. Estaba sangrando un poco, use un botiquín de primeros auxilios que traje conmigo y vende su herida. Esperaba que fuera suficiente. Cuando termine, Blaze comenzó a volver un poco en sí, estaba despertando.

\- Shhh, trata de no moverte mucho y de no hacer ruidos fuertes- le dije- Estamos bajo constante vigilancia.

Señale en la dirección donde Bóreas aún vigilaba al resto del equipo. Blaze aún aturdida comprendió el mensaje y comenzó a susurrarme.

\- Esa maldita serpiente me las va a pagar cuando pueda levantarme.

\- Nosotros también queremos eliminarlo, pero tenemos que apegarnos al plan de Rex, él nos dará una señalar para atacarlo. Solo tenemos que aguantar luchando contra Bóreas hasta que su instinto lo comience a adormilar- le dije a Blaze.

\- ¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo? Ya vieron lo que me hizo a mí, no tendrán ninguna chance contra él- dijo Blaze.

\- Te equivocas, si hay alguien que puede sacarnos de una situación tan peliaguda como esta es Rex, confío en él más que en cualquier otro pony y sé que no nos defraudara, cualquier misión a su lado es de un éxito asegurado.

Blaze me observó por unos instantes y soltando un pequeño suspiro dijo:

\- Muy bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer?

\- Necesito que sigas pretendiendo estar inconsciente, luego cuando Rex de la señal atacaras a Bóreas.

\- Pero ¿y tú qué harás? No eres demasiado útil estando a esta distancia.

\- Jejeje, no creas que por ser una pony terrestre no tengo unos trucos bajo mi manga.

 **Trixie**

Slavya nos hacía señales de que todo estaba bien y de que Blaze estaba consciente de nuevo.

\- Perfecto, una preocupación menos. Ahora pasemos a la fase dos del plan, Krinx, saca las bengalas restantes y dáselas a Dangarooq y Cally Berry- dijo Rex.

\- A la orden, mi capitán- dijo Krinx, sacando las bengalas con sus cascos para no gastar más magia. Yo aún estaba luchando por mantener la mía alrededor de Slavya, a esta distancia se me complicaba hacerlo.

Rex sacó de su propia bolsa una bengala y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

\- Trixie, esta parte del plan será la más peligrosa, si funciona te hare una señal para que dejes de usar tu magia en Slavya y apuntes a los ojos de esa serpiente. Por ahora mantente cuerpo a tierra.

Asentí con mi cabeza, insegura de porque tenía que estar al ras del suelo para esto.

\- Prepárense para disparar a mi señal- dijo Rex- Tres, dos, uno. ¡FUEGO!

Todos dispararon sus bengalas apuntando directamente a Bóreas, este sintió las vibraciones del grito de Rex y sacó su lengua bífida para rastrearnos y atacar, lanzó un coletazo en nuestra dirección el cual pude esquivar al haberme mantenido cuerpo a tierra, Krinx y Dangarooq lo esquivaron agachándose rápidamente, casi los golpea, Cally Berry simplemente se deslizó serpenteando lejos del alcance de la cola, Rex simplemente levantó vuelo. Las bengalas lo distrajeron por unos momentos, pensando que éramos nosotros saltando al ataque. Bóreas abrió su boca y en un movimiento rápido engulló las bengalas. Dándose cuenta de que lo que lo que tragó no tenía sabor a carne volvió a sacar su lengua para ver donde nos encontrábamos nuevamente.

\- ¡Ahora Trixie!- dijo Rex. En ese momento deje de usar mi magia en Slavya y apunté a uno de sus ojos, disparé un rayo de magia directo hacia su ojo izquierdo.

Bóreas alcanzo a ver el rayo antes de que impactara y lo esquivó, pero de repente una especie de flecha vino desde la zona donde Slavya se encontraba y se clavó en su ojo dejándolo tuerto y gritando en agonía. Pero la cosa no termino ahí, mientras la serpiente gigante gritaba un rayo impactó justo en su labio superior calcinando gran parte de este. El rayo lo disparó Blaze quien estaba poniéndose de pie con la armadura que todos estábamos usando apoyándose en Slavya, esta sostenía una ballesta en su casco izquierdo… pero ¿de dónde la sacó? No recuerdo que trajera consigo algo como eso.

La anaconda gigante seguía retorciéndose del dolor, ahora con solo un ojo bueno y sin la capacidad de usar su órgano para sentir el calor de sus víctimas tenía que valerse solamente de su lengua y de las vibraciones que produjéramos.

\- ¡Wow, wow, wow! ¡Alto! Les dije que aguantaran la pelea contra él hasta que se agotara ¡No que le dieran con toda la artillería!- dijo Cally Berry molesta con nosotros por algún motivo.

\- No lo tome tan mal señorita Berry, pero considerando nuestras opciones no podíamos esperar a que esa bestia actuara de acuerdo a la naturaleza de una serpiente normal. Si él no fuera capaz de aguantar el frío extremo de este lugar nunca se hubiera transformado en primer lugar. Eso me dio un indicativo de que tu plan original no tendría éxito alguno. Es obvio que Bóreas recibió entrenamiento avanzado de parte de Némesis para resistir su impulso natural a hibernar- dijo Rex- Si esperábamos a que se sintiera con sueño hubiéramos esperado por horas y el tiempo no está de nuestro lado en estos momentos.

Cally Berry quedo boquiabierta con la explicación que le dio Rex, él tuvo poco tiempo para planear todo y notó ciertos detalles que a la mayoría se les hubiera escapado, aprovecho los puntos fuertes de Bóreas y los puso en su contra. Puede que él no sea el mejor combatiente de todo Equestria, pero si es un gran estratega, incluso bajo presión.

\- ¡Krinx! Libérame de tu burbuja- dijo Rex.

\- Hecho, pero que vas a… espera un momento… no iras a…- estaba diciendo Krinx cuando vemos que Rex salió volando directamente hacia Bóreas, quien parecía estar recuperándose de a poco de sus heridas.

Rex desenvainó su espada corta y la sujetó con su casco derecho, Bóreas sintió las perturbaciones en el aire y con su único ojo bueno pudo divisar como nuestro líder pegaso se acercaba hacia él. Sin dudarlo ni un momento abrió sus fauces mientras que con un gran impulso de su enorme cuerpo se lanzó hacia adelante para devorar a Rex, pero él no se detenía, siguió en línea recta, como si quisiera ser engullido vivo.

\- ¡Rex! ¡Alto! ¡Detente por favor!- gritaba Slavya desde donde se encontraba, Blaze la sujetaba para que no salga corriendo hacia Bóreas.

Un gran "¡clac!" se escuchó retumbar por toda la cueva, eran las mandíbulas de la anaconda gigante cerrándose sobre Rex. Luego de eso solo hubo un silencio sepulcral que nos rodeó a todos. Lo único que se escuchó fue el golpe seco que hizo Slavya al caer sobre sus rodillas, no necesitaba estar cerca de ella para darme cuenta de que estaba llorando, sentí cómo el ambiente se tornó sombrío de un momento a otro. Y para colmo, el ataque de Rex parece que no tuvo ningún… esperen…

\- ¿Por qué Bóreas está haciendo muecas de dolor?- dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Fue ahí cuando todos nos centramos en la gran serpiente que parecía estar sufriendo se sacudía para todos lados, golpeando su cabeza contra las paredes y el techo de la cueva, causando pequeños desprendimientos de rocas y hielo por todos lados. Su cola se agitaba de izquierda a derecha, tuvimos que alejarnos para evitar sus latigazos.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios le sucede!? Las heridas que le hicimos no tendrían que estar haciéndolo sufrir tanto, ni siquiera apuntamos a sus puntos vitales- dijo Krinx.

\- ¡Es Rex! ¡Lo está atacando desde adentro!- gritó Blaze.

Si Rex es el responsable de que Bóreas se retuerza de dolor, eso significa que no fue tragado… significa que…

\- ¡Está en su boca!- gritó Cally Berry.

Bóreas seguía agitándose, cuando súbitamente sus ojos, incluido el herido, se abrieron a más no poder y su mandíbula gigante también se abrió. Dentro de esta pudimos ver a un Rex ensangrentado, su pelaje verde oscuro se estaba tiñendo de rojo en las únicas partes que estaban expuestas que eran su cabeza y alas. El interior de la boca de Bóreas estaba lleno de cortadas y quemaduras, pero la herida más importante era en su lengua, de alguna forma Rex consiguió cortarle la lengua en su totalidad, esta solo quedó colgando de algunos hilos de carne.

\- ¿¡QUE SUCEDE AHORA MALDITA ALIMAÑA!? ¿¡LAS RATAS TE COMIERON LA LENGUA!?- gritó Rex mientras que tomaba carrera, espada en cascos volando para terminar su trabajo.

De un último corte, la lengua de Bóreas cayó al suelo retorciéndose un poco y no hace falta decir que el dueño también se retorcía y gritaba sin paras. La sangre salía a borbotones de la base donde anteriormente tenía una lengua. Nuestro líder pegaso aprovechó uno de esos momentos para salir volando fuera de su boca y aterrizar entre nosotros y la agonizante serpiente.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿¡Qué tienen ustedes ponies con recurrir a métodos tan violentos!? ¿¡Era realmente necesario mutilarle y cortarlo tanto!?- dijo una muy furiosa Cally Berry, no a Rex sino más bien a todos nosotros por ayudar con tal carnicería.

Creo que esto destruyó mi punto de vista que tenía de Rex hasta hace unos momentos, es un gran estratega y combatiente.

\- Por la barba de Celestia, esta es la primera vez que veo al bueno de Rex hacer algo tan brutal- dijo Krinx- Debo recordar no hacerlo enojar.

Bóreas seguía retorciéndose cuando de repente de desplomó y con su cabeza en el suelo comenzó a transformarse de nuevo a su versión pony, gritando de una manera más horrorizante aún. En su forma de serpiente solo hacía unos ruidos fuertes para gritar, pero ahora en su forma pony su dolor se hacía evidente en el ambiente de la cueva, la sangre de su boca seguía brotando mientras gritaba, sangraba incluso de su nariz, parte de su piel estaba con quemaduras de tercer grado y el virote en su ojo izquierdo permanecía todavía ahí, no quiero ni imaginarme el daño interno que él tiene en estos momentos. Era una escena como una película de terror, y nosotros éramos el asesino sádico. A este paso Bóreas moriría desangrado de las heridas en el interior de su hocico.

Con las pocas fuerzas que parecía tener aún, él se levantó tambaleándose, apoyando parte de su peso contra un muro, llevo uno de sus cascos-serpiente hacia su ojo izquierdo, las pequeñas serpientes mordieron el virote y Bóreas tiró de el para sacárselo. Desafortunadamente para mí, tuve que presenciar cómo al intentar remover el virote de su ojo este se salió de la cuenca pero seguía unido al nervio óptico, el proceso le resultaba doloroso a él, pero no se detuvo al fallar la extracción del objeto metálico, con el ojo colgando usó de nuevo sus serpientes para que empezaran a mordisquear el nervio óptico y así cortarlo, dos de las cabezas se fijaron una en la base del ojo y la otra cerca de la cuenca del ojo dejando en el medio el espacio suficiente para que una tercer cabeza que parecía ser la de una boa en miniatura mordiera con sus afilados colmillos en forma de dagas primero de lado a lado, y luego de una pequeña pausa por parte del mismo Bóreas la cabeza de mini boa tironeo con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás cortando gran parte del nervio pero no todo. Esto causó un gran dolor en su usuario, y en nosotros causó un gran escalofrío, incluso Rex que cortó la lengua de Bóreas sin titubear se sintió perturbado al ver eso. Seguimos observando en silencio atónitos mientras se acomodaba de nuevo para terminar de cortar su ojo, con un segundo intento bastó. Ahora él estaba sangrando tanto por su boca por la pérdida de su lengua como de donde antes se encontraba su ojo izquierdo.

Todos dábamos por muerto a Bóreas hasta que vimos que de nuevo levantó su brazo derecho y una de las serpientes se estiró y mordió el trozo de nervio óptico que rociaba sangre hasta sellar la fuga. La serpiente en miniatura se desprendió de los cascos de este y se acomodó dentro de la cuenca del ojo. ¿¡Pero que corrales estamos presenciando!? Con su ojo "arreglado", Bóreas levantó su brazo derecho, lo dirigió hacia su boca, la abrió y otras tres serpientes se extendieron para hacer lo mismo que hizo la anterior con su ojo. Sus graves hemorragias se habían detenido por fin, pero ahora era incapaz de pronunciar cualquier palabra.

Con una mirada llena de furia, él levantó su brazo izquierdo y todas las pequeñas serpientes que tiene por casco nos miraron también, luego de soltar un ruido amenazante estas comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo.

\- _¡MaLdItOs PoNiEs InSeRvIbLeS! ¡jUrO pOr Lo QuE Me ReStA dE ViDa QuE lOs AsEsInArE dE lA pEoR mAnErA pOsIbLe!_ \- dijo ¿Bóreas?, parecía que las palabras le costaban mucho para pronunciar.

Tras su amenaza una fuerte ráfaga de viento nos lanzó a todos contra un muro a nuestras espaldas, Bóreas aprovecho para escapar mientras nosotros recuperábamos el equilibrio. Lo único que quedo de él fue su lengua bífida en un charco de sangre ahora congelada y todo el hielo rojo que quedó donde estaba parado. Aún con estas máscaras para la nieve el olor a sangre era indudablemente fuerte.

\- Chicos, reporte de estado- dijo Rex.

\- Estamos todos bien, pero creo que hay una pony que querrá una explicación acerca de la maniobra suicida que hiciste- dijo Krinx.

Rex soltó un gran suspiro.

\- Lo sé, apenas terminemos con esta misión estarán libres hasta nuevo aviso- dijo él mientras giraba para ir a ver a Slavya, parecía tener una cara molesta. Blaze se acercó hasta nosotros cojeando un poco, no quería verse involucrada en una pelea de pareja, y la comprendo.

Cally Berry parecía estar con una mirada pensativa desde que nos recuperamos todos y Dangarooq estaba analizando con la vista a Némesis congelada, Krinx se unió a él. Blaze estaba a mi lado sentada. Tras esa extraña y sangrienta pelea contra Bóreas nos merecíamos un ligero descanso para aclarar la mente, vimos demasiadas cosas en menos de un día. Necesitare tratamiento psiquiátrico luego de esto.

\- ¿Cómo está la herida de tu cabeza Blaze? Recibiste un golpe muy duro, nos preocupaste a todos- dije, necesitaba escuchar a alguien hablar, demasiado silencio era incómodo.

\- Está bien, no fue una herida seria, puede que tenga una ligera jaqueca por la mañana- dijo ella.

\- ¿Puede Trixie hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro, aún tenemos tiempo hasta que descongelemos a Midnight, no ira a ningún lado sin nosotros.

\- Lo noté solo ahora pero ¿no estaba tu cuerpo rodeado de flamas?

\- Si, ¿y?

\- Y, bueno, tu ropa, tu armadura, no sufrieron ningún daño por fuego, ¿cómo es eso posible?

\- He vivido por milenios Trixie, ¿crees que en todo ese tiempo que tuve y tendré no aprendí a controlar mis llamas para quemar las cosas que quiero? No pasé todo este tiempo rascándome el ombligo.

\- Bueno, tiene sentido si lo pones así.

\- Supongo que resulta raro para alguien que recién presencia mis habilidades, pero no es tan difícil de controlar los elementos. Necesitarías mucha práctica y paciencia.

\- Si algún día me interesa Trixie te lo hará saber.

\- Ok. Oye, ¿no notas como que Cally Berry está demasiado pensativa? No ha dejado de fruncir el ceño.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, Trixie vio que ella hizo esa cara luego de que Bóreas se escapara. Supongo que algo de lo que él hizo le está incomodando.

\- Ve a averiguar que le sucede, yo iré junto a tu pequeño novio y Dangarooq, debemos analizar el punto estructural más débil de ese hielo.

\- Está bien, espero que no nos demoremos más de lo necesario, no quiero congelarme y terminar como esos pobres torturados unos pisos arriba.

\- Créeme Trixie, cuando nosotros vinimos aquí la primera vez esto era peor de lo que ves ahora. Si bien el pasado se conservó en una criostasis el presenciar todo lo de ahí arriba por primera vez fue peor, el olor a muerte y putrefacción eran insoportables. Si bien tú puedes comunicarte telepáticamente con Midnight de vez en cuando, estoy casi segura que ni ella ni yo revelamos cuanto tiempo demoramos en realidad para prepararnos e ir a por Némesis.

\- Espera, ¿dices que la guerra que llevo a cabo Némesis contra todas las razas tardó mucho?

\- Sí.

\- Me da miedo preguntar pero ¿cuánto demoraron exactamente?

Un silencio por parte de Blaze me indicó que fue mucho.

\- Te diré el tiempo exacto, cuando ella ya no esté encerrada en el hielo, solo así podrás confirmar la veracidad de mi historia- dijo Blaze alejándose de mí para ir a pararse junto a los cuerpos congelados de Midnight Shine y Némesis.

Fui a pararme al lado de Cally Berry, quien estaba serpenteando en círculos, ya había formado un pequeño surco en el hielo. Seguía con la mirada pensativa, sus brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja. Podía verse que su ceño se fruncía y se relajaba de momentos.

\- Señorita Cally Berry, Trixie no pudo evitar notar que pareces preocupada por algo- dije un tanto insegura de cómo se desenvolvería esta conversación.

\- Es que sigo sin entenderlo- comenzó a decir ella-¿Cómo es que Bóreas descubrió el secreto para anular los instintos naturales de su parte salvaje? Eso es imposible. Solo hubo un caso registrado en la tribu y los archivos donde lo registraron están bajo mi poder, no hay forma de que…

Ella parecía demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos, no me notó en lo más mínimo. Hice señas, le hablé de nuevo pero nada. Supongo que mejor la dejaré estar, estoy segura que nos contará lo que le sucede luego.

Sin nada más que hacer decidí acercarme a donde estaban Dangarooq, Krinx y Blaze. Estaban en una discusión amable sobre si descongelar a Midnight Shine o cortar el hielo alrededor de ella y transportarla a la base.

\- Yo digo que la descongelemos al llegar a casa, si lo hacemos aquí ella sufriría de hipotermia- decía Krinx mientras me acercaba.

\- No seas ridículo, si ella no pudiera resistir al frio no la hubieran mandado a hacerle frente a Némesis en primer lugar. Ella estará bien si la descongelamos aquí y ahora- dijo Blaze.

\- Aun así, sigo creyendo que llevarla a la base será mejor para ella. Resistencia al frio o no, me parece correcto que despierte de su letargo helado en una cueva helada, Dangarooq apóyame en esto.

\- Ambas partes tienen razón en algo, pero si decidimos llevar a Midnight cortando el hielo alrededor suyo estaríamos transportando una pony de suma importancia a través de un páramo helado y considerando que el hielo la que rodea tiene varios centímetros de espesor no será liviana.

\- Vez, sería muy peligroso salir con ella en un estado sumamente indefenso, al menor descuido la perderíamos para siempre- dijo Blaze.

\- Tú tampoco estas tan en lo cierto- siguió Dangarooq- El que ella fuera creada para combatir contra Némesis no significa que la exposición al hielo no la haya debilitado un poco. Ha estado atrapada por milenios y seguramente sus articulaciones estarán entumecidas al haber permanecido en esa misma posición. Liberarla aquí supone el riesgo de que no pueda caminar, volar o incluso ver temporalmente.

\- Ok, esta es una discusión en la que ninguna parte termina ganando. Esperemos a Rex y Slavya, a ellos se les ocurrirá algo- dijo Krinx.

\- De acuerdo, entonces discutamos sobre qué hacer con esa cosa- dijo Blaze señalando al cuerpo viejo de Némesis.

\- Yo digo que la dejemos ahí, o mejor aún empujémosla por el barranco- dijo Krinx.

\- Nada me encantaría más que hacer eso, pero con la verdadera encerrada en ese cascaron vacío.

\- Creo que esa decisión no nos incumbe, el destino del viejo cuerpo de Némesis lo decidirá una pony: Midnight- dijo Dangarooq.

\- Él tiene razón, si bien nosotros estamos librando una batalla indirecta en su contra fue Midnight Shine la que comenzó todo- dije.

\- ¡Hey! Yo también estaba ahí, ayudando a los prisioneros a escapar… ¡Pero estaba ahí!- dijo Blaze.

\- Míralo por el lado bueno, ahora que mejoraste tus habilidades desde tu primer gran encontronazo con ella podrás decidir qué hacer con el nuevo cuerpo de Némesis si esta termina congelada de nuevo- dijo Krinx.

\- Buen punto, aunque supongo que Midnight querrá hacer una votación para que seamos justos en el juicio.

Mientras esperábamos a que Rex y Slavya terminaran de charlar, Cally Berry seguía perdida en su mente pero por lo menos dejó de hacer un surco en el suelo. Blaze y Krinx iban armando sus argumentos para convencer a Rex de que elija la opción que cada uno propondría. Dangarooq caminaba alrededor del hielo dando golpecitos en distintas partes de este, como si buscara el punto estructural más débil, de la misma forma que hizo contra aquel muro de piedra. Solo espero que no piense en darle un golpe para partir el hielo.

Nuestro líder y su pareja no tardaron mucho en regresar con nosotros, Slavya tenía los ojos rojos, o al menos uno de ellos, de tanto llorar. Rex la traía abrazándola con su ala derecha la cual tenía una mezcla entre rojo y verde, su armadura blanca era ahora roja en varias partes, la sangre se había congelado. Me pregunto cómo se remueve la sangre congelada de la ropa de alguien.

Rex apartó su mirada de Slavya al notar que Midnight seguía encerrada en el hielo.

\- ¿Pueden decirme por qué no la descongelaron todavía? Tuvieron bastante tiempo para hacerlo mientras yo estaba con Mis… Slavya- dijo él, por un momento y casi llama a Slavya por su nombre real. Ella le lanzó una mirada de vergüenza, se sonrojó un poco por unos momentos. Adorable.

\- En eso estábamos pero no podíamos decidirnos si descongelarla aquí o transportar el trozo de hielo donde ella esta hasta la base- dijo Krinx.

Blaze dijo lo mismo que Dangarooq nos advirtió y luego ambas partes soltaron sus argumentos a favor de su idea.

\- Comprendo, estamos en una situación difícil, pero prefiero correr el riesgo de liberarla aquí dentro que enfrentar el clima de ahí fuera. Por algo tenemos a la mejor médica de Equestria con nosotros- dijo Rex.

\- Me alagas, y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que concentrarme un poco. Demoraré un poco en derretir todo este hielo antinatural.

\- Si me permites una sugerencia, he detectado unos cuantos puntos débiles en el hielo que podrían ayudarte, los marcaré para ti- dijo Dangarooq. Este debe de ser una de las pocas veces en que escucharé hablar tanto a este pony.

\- Gracias, eso me facilitará las cosas. Preparen una zona donde ella pueda recostarse, como una camilla o algo similar, podríamos tener que cargarla si no es capaz de caminar por su cuenta.

\- Entendido, Krinx, ve a juntar los restos de los abrigos que quedaron tirados, ya no nos sirven para nada. Slavya ¿crees poder unirlos a todos?- dijo Rex.

\- S-supongo, pero… ¿qué es lo que quieres exactamente?- dijo ella, su voz parecía entrecortarse, como si quisiera llorar de nuevo o hubiese llorado demasiado.

\- Únelos para armar una especie de bolsa de dormir, envolveremos su cuerpo, cuando Krinx vuelva iremos arriba a buscar algo que nos sirva como camilla.

\- E-está bien, p-pero pr-prometeme que no t-te meterás en m-más problemas- ahora sé era obvio que su llanto iba a comenzar de nuevo.

Rex se acercó a ella y la abrazó, le susurró algo al oído y el abrazo entre ambos se hizo más fuerte por un momento, unas cuantas lágrimas brillaban en los ojos de Slavya, su parche estaba humedeciéndose tanto que tuvo que sacárselo para que no se le pegue al rostro cuando las lágrimas se secaran.

\- Psst, Trixie, ¿qué les sucede?- susurró Blaze cerca de mí.

\- Ambos llevan tiempo saliendo desde que Rex la salvó del ataque de un gigante de hielo donde casi pierde la vida, supongo que sigue un tanto traumatizada por el hecho- dije también susurrando.

\- Oh, claro, ahora entiendo, debió de ser difícil para ella tanto en el pasado como ahora. Perder a alguien importante en tu vida… puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que comprendo sus sentimientos ahora.

Krinx llegó luego de juntar todos los pedazos de los abrigos con su magia en una gran esfera acolchada.

\- Esto es lo último que encontré jefecito. Algunos trozos parece que salieron volando hacia el abismo pero la mayoría está aquí.

\- Son suficientes, ahora acompáñame arriba, iremos a por algo que nos sirva de camilla- dijo Rex.

\- Entendido. Aunque no estoy muy emocionado por volver a ver la sala de torturas de nuevo, esos rostros con las miradas perdidas son muy perturbadores.

Tras despedirse de nosotros ambos se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo de Némesis, su parte superior al menos, dejándonos a nosotros a cargo de recibir a Midnight Shine en este mundo moderno. Blaze se había colocado en posición y nos dijo:

\- Atrás todo pony, voy a comenzar y las cosas se pondrán un poco candentes por aquí… jejeje "candentes".


End file.
